A Vacation to Remember!
by xXBXx
Summary: She is suspended from work so takes a trip to Florida with all her friends....That's when she finds out John Cena lives right next door John Cenax OC
1. Anyone for a vacation?

**_Okay well i am actually using me in this story lol and um well yea this chapter isn't that good but it's kinda a intro thing..._**

* * *

Sat in my apartment I can't believe I have a month off of work, I am bored already I guess it wasn't so good to call my co – worker a whore and attack her. A month's suspension this sucks so much, I logged onto my computer and went on the internet to check that was when an advert caught my eye, 'CHEAP FLIGHTS TO FLORIDA' 

That's it I am going to go to Florida and invite everyone over, yea oh I am so excited!!!

I grabbed my cell phone and started to dial,

"Hello"? A groggy voice answered,

"Bex hey its me I was wondering you fancy a holiday"?

"Where too"?

"Florida silly, c'mon it will be fun, you got to fly in like tomorrow mind"

"Who is going"?  
"I don't know yet but probz Adz, Alex, Tyler, Jack"

"Um okay then"

"Yay, so I will call everyone then everyone sort out flights and shit then call me okay"

"Yea okay"

I let out a shriek excited, if this was going to be my month off why not have fun!!!!

"Hey Adz it's B"

"Hey what's up"?

"Well how bout you coming to my Florida villa say tomorrow for like hum I don't know a month"

"Are you serious"?

"Yep but you guys will have to work your flights but if your having money issues I will pay for your ticket"

"Wait…us guys"?

"Yea Bex you know all that lot just please come over"

"Okay yea it would be nice to get away"

"Great so hopefully see ya tomorrow goodbye my friend" I heard him laugh,

"Bye"

I smiled and ran upstairs and picked out the biggest suitcase I could find cause I was going to do some major shopping.

Calling the airline I got a ticket for a later flight…. I am so psyched about seeing everyone, I have no idea who will turn up but who cares I just need to get away from here.

'Mama' I jumped at the sound of my cell and picked it up,

"Hello"?

"Hey B it's me Ty"

"Heya dude you okay"??

"Yea I was just wondering what was going on"

"Well basically you guys are staying at my Villa for a whole month, that's if you want to of course"

"Yea that will be great"

"Cool so you better get your ass here for tomorrow mind"

"Yea I will, got to go bye"

"Cya"

I hung up and smiled,

"Florida here I come"!

* * *

**_See told you not that good...will get better :)_**

**_xXx_**

**_p.s i don't own mama :)_**


	2. Please let everyone turn up!

**_Okay here is the second chapter..._**

* * *

After a five-hour flight I landed in the sunshine state.

After I got through customs and got my bag it was 8pm. I made my way outside and stood there, what am I going to do, oh I might as well ring Sara we were friends back in New York but she moved here and settled down and car sat my car while I was back in New York.

Getting out my cell I started to dial her number,

"Hello, Faye residents"

"Um hi can I talk to Sara please"

"She is speaking"

"Sara you whore its B"

"Hey Babe what's up"?

"Okay here is the deal I am in Florida for a month so um is it okay if I pick my car up"?

"Yea of course, the only thing is I don't live at the house anymore"

"What where do you live"?

"Um in a bigger place but it's okay we still own the other house, um how bout I meet you there"?

"Yea that would be cool"

"Okay so let's say 30 minutes"?

"Yep bye"

I hung up and flagged down a cab told him the address and sat back for the remainder of the journey.

**25 Minutes Later**

I arrived at the old villa there were some cool memories here but I couldn't stop to think,

"Hey B"

"Hey hun, look I don't mean to be rude but have you got the car keys 'cause I am like really tired"

"Yea here you go, it was good seeing you"

"Yea you too" We air kissed then I got into the white BMW X5 and drove back to my villa.

When I pulled up onto the driveway I just stopped and stared at it, so many things had happened here, this is where he proposed I felt a tear enter my eye and I quickly wiped it away,

"C'mon B pull yourself together" I got out of the car and got my bags, grabbing the post from the post box I went inside the house, it felt good to be back and for this month I was going to have a good time.

That was when I noticed a white envelope I opened it and found a letter,

'Dear B,

We don't know when you will be reading this but just to let you know that we have moved back to Canada, we sold our house to a nice man and he will be moving in Tuesday July 2nd. Anyway we will keep in touch,

Thanks for being a great neighbour (when your there)

Harry and Debz'

I smiled and put the letter back into the envelope then made my way to my bedroom with the four-poster bed and collapsed and fell asleep.

"I hope everyone turns up tomorrow"

* * *

**_Sorry that this is another crap chapter i was real tired when i wrote it...xXx_**


	3. Seeing old friends!

**_Okay so here is chapter 3 i hope you have enjoyed and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far..._**

* * *

I was woken up by the sun on my face; looking over at the clock I noticed the time 9am.

I slowly sat up and made my way into the kitchen that was when I realised I had no food,

"Bullocks" I scratched the back of my head and decided it would be best to go out for breakfast even if I was on my lonesome.

I walked into my on – suite and took a shower just to wake me up a bit, drying I made my way over to my packed bag and pulled out some dark blue jeans and a black spaghetti strap top, putting that on I walked over to my closet of shoes and found my very comfortable Bam trainers, putting them on I made my way to the vanity table and put some eyeliner on then put my hair into a ponytail, then made my way out to get some breakfast and to do some grocery shopping.

By the time I got back to the villa it was 1pm yes I know it sounds ages but I bought some bathing suits, bed sheets and other stuff for decoration including an empty photo frame which I had no picture to put into it.

I put away the groceries when the ringing of my phone scared me I ran over to answer it,

"Hello"?

"Hey" I heard a group of voices yell,

"Where are you guys"?

"At the airport we just landed, where do we go now"?

"Through customs duh"

"Oh okay well we will call you after"

"Okies talk to you later mwah love you all"

"Bye" They yelled in unison. I couldn't help but giggle.

**An hour later**

I had just finished changing the sheets and cleaning the bathrooms when Mama frightened me to death…Again.

"Hello"

"Hey hun it's me okay so we are just waiting for our bags to come through so where should we meet you"?

"Bex okay um I will park outside of your terminal I checked your flights so I know where you are, I have a white BMW X5 okay"?

"Yep see you soon bye"

"Bye"

I checked round the villa one last time and left to go see my friends.

**20 Minutes Later**

I pulled up outside the airport and waited anxiously for my friends, what if they changed or don't recognise me.

That was when I heard a loud laugh behind the car

"Becky" I sighed and smiled to myself, I stepped out of the car and walked over to my friends,

"Hey guys" The just stood there and looked at me,

"What have I got something in my teeth"?

They shook their heads,

"No, no it's just that you are tall"  
"Thanks for noticing"

"And you have big …"

"Okay that is it get in and shut up but hey don't I get a hug"?

They all laughed and grouped hugged me,

"Okay, okay don't kill me" I opened the trunk of the car and they all placed all their bags inside.

"Okay so let's see who do we have"? I looked over my friends,

"Bex, Adz" He waved and I giggled,

"Yea hi, Alex, Tyler, Jack, Dan, great Bex we are stuck with guys for a month"

"Thanks B we love you too" I smiled at Dan's sarcasm,

"I am kidding, so we ready to go"?

"No we are forgetting someone"

"Who"? That was when a tall figure stepped out of the airport,

"Damian"?

"Yep, hey"

"Hi, um put your bag in the trunk then we will go"

"Okay"

When everyone was ready we made our way back to my villa and I could tell this trip was going to be a great one!

* * *

**_Okay so i hope you enjoyed it but i don't think this is a good chapter again but anyway_**

**_xXx_**


	4. A good organiser!

**_Okay so here is chapter four... i hope you enjoy_**

* * *

We just entered the complex where I live that was when I noticed something very different about my best friend,

"Bex have you had a nose job"? She smiled at me,

"Yea cool huh"?

"Yea amazing" I raised an eyebrow at her; there was nothing wrong with her nose in the first place but anyway.

* * *

We pull into the driveway,

"Wow B you've done alright for yourself" I smiled at Adz enthusiasm,

"Thanks well you know I try" I giggled and got out,

"Um go and take a look and get your rooms sorted out then we will come back out and get your bags"

"Cool"

They all got out of the car and I opened the red front door,

"Wow"

"Uh huh, I will just open the doors and you can go look at the pool"

"Pool did you say pool"?

"Well done Tyler I said pool"

"Funny"

"I know what can I say I'm hilarious" I walked over to the back white door with the square glass panels, I clicked the lock and opened the doors,

"Happy now"

Tyler ran from the front door to the back door but I was too distracted,

"B can I have that room"

"Soz Bex that's mine"

"So where am I going to sleep"?

'SPLASH'

"YEA DUDE"!

My thoughts were interrupted by the splash and I went outside,

"Ty what the fuck"?

"What I am swimming"

"In your clothes interesting, you do realise you are not stepping one foot inside my house now"

"Why not"?

"Well duh you are wet"

"Haha Ty misses out on the good bedrooms"

"Shut up Jack"

"Okay look I will go get your bag and you get out, get changed and how bout we all go out for dinner"?

"Yea B that is a good idea" I smiled at Adz,

"B where am I going to sleep"?

"Okay that is it"!

I walked into the villa and over to a cupboard, I pulled out a towel then went back outside,

"I think we pissed her off already"

"No you haven't, look Ty get out"

"What"?

"Get out of the frickin swimming pool" He put on a sad face but started to climb out,

"That face doesn't work with me but look take this towel and strip down to your boxers"

"What, fuck no"

"Hey I don't want to see you either but hey you were the dumbass that jumped into the pool" I smirked.

He sighed than snatched the towel out of my hands,

"Everyone turn round"

We all turned round in unison and stood there, I started tapping my foot,

"Nice day huh"?

"Yea hot"

"Deffo"

"Okay im done"

We all turned back round,

"Right then lets get this room situation sorted out"

I walked in and to my door,

"This is my room, got it"

They all nodded, Bex was going to say something but I cut her off,

"Not another word, this is your room" I grabbed her arm and pulled her over the living room to a white door, I opened it the second biggest room in the house okay"?

"I suppose so"

"Hey least you don't have to share"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, I aint sharing"

"Why not me and Jack will share"

"Dude keep the man love to the bedrooms" we started giggling,

"Okay seeing as you two have no problem sharing you can have this room" We walked past the sofa's and past the kitchen and to another white door,

"Here you go"

They ran into the room and jumped on the bed,

"You big kids, I will leave you two to it"

I turned round to Adz, Ty, Alz and Damian,

"Okay just leaves you lot so pick a partner"  
"Wait I ain't sharing no bed"

"You don't have to Ty I have two rooms with two single beds in, with an en-suite in between the two rooms, see" I pointed over to the archway.

"Okay"

"Bagsy picking Ty"

"Okay so Adam and Ty in one room and Alex and Damian in the other.

"Which one do we get"?

"Anyone"

"Were having this room"

"Whatever we aint bothered"

"Okay so that is settled, Good"

I collapsed on to the sofa,

"It was a bit of luck I am quite a good organiser" I sighed to myself.

* * *

**_Okay just to clarify jack and dan are not gay okay lol it is just a joke._**

**_Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and sorry if this chapter was a bit confusing_**

**_xXx_**


	5. Injured!

**_Okay so here is chapter five now i know John Cena hasn't come in yet but the next chapter he is in that i swear..._**

* * *

I shut my eyes for a second until I heard a door open,

"B can I have my clothes now"?

"Yea, the car keys are on the counter"

"Okay thank you" Tyler walked over to the counter and picked up the keys,

"Wait I am not going out like this"

"I'll go"

"Thank you"

I walked out of the house and walked over to the trunk of the car, I opened it and grabbed the first bag I saw,

"God damn it what the fuck" The bag was real heavy so she guessed it was either Adam's or Tyler's with all the stuff they own. She dragged up the driveway and to the front door,

"This yours"?

"Nope I think its Adz"

"Knew it was either one" I muttered, I walked back out and grabbed the rest of the bags.

When I walked into the house after gathering all the bags they had to go,

_**"OKAY EVERYONE WHO DOES NOT HAVE A BAG PLEASE COME AND COLLECT IT NOW FROM THE LIVING ROOM"!**_

The doors opened apart from one,

**_"B CAN YOU BRING IT IN PLEASE"!_**

I sighed, I picked the hot pink bag up and walked into Bex's room,

"Sorry I didn't want to miss mad TV"

"No problem, but on the break do you think you could come to the living room"

"Sure"

"Great"

**Break**

"Okay so what's up"?

"Guys everyone to the living room please"

The doors opened and everyone crept out,

"What's up B"?

I sat on the couch and Tyler sat one side of me and Jack the other, Dan sat on a chair and Bex and Adz sat on the two seater while Damian and Alex stood up.

"So where shall we go for dinner"?

"Hun I am not bothered anywhere"

"As long as they do nice food"

"Yea but I'm not that hungry for a big three course meal"

"Well how bout going to Denny's"?

"What's that"?

"A diner its not posh just family orientated"

"Yea B that sounds nice"

"Okay great so we got time to kill how bout we leave 5.45pm"?

"Great"

Bex walked back into her room, while Alex went and sat out by the pool with Adam.

Damian went and got a drink of water out of the fridge.

"So how is that knucklehead of a fiancé' of yours"?

"Oh about that"

"B you okay"?

"Yea Dan I am fine it is just…"

"Just what"? Jack raised an eyebrow,

"Well stop interrupting and I will get there" They bowed their heads a little,

"Yea so anyway I came home from work late one night and there he is in bed with the office slut"

"I will kill the bastard"

"We all will"

"Don't bother I am already suspended, why do you think we are here"?

"Wait you got suspended"?

"Yea I attacked the bitch"

"Go girl" I high fived Jack and let out a giggle, I let my head fall on Ty's shoulder,

"What are you doing"?

"What does it look like"?

"That you are leaning on me"

"Well done human cushion"

"Not that again"

"Oh calm down im getting up to get ready see ya in a min"

I got up and left the room to get ready for tonight.

**30 Minutes Later**

I walked out to living room to see Dan, Alex, Damian, Bex and Jack waiting.

"Just waiting for the man whores"?

"Yep"

I moved over to the dining table that I never used and sat down,

"Wow B I love your shoes"

"Oh thank you hehe" Bex was referring to my red stiletto's with matched my red Harley Davidson t-shirt which I was wearing with jeans.

"You look hot"

"Thanks Damian, Guys hurry the fuck up I am starving and would like to be back before 8pm"

"Why what's happening B"?

"Raw" I smiled sweetly,

"Oh god I am not watching that" I stuck my tongue out at Tyler,

"You have your own TV in your room and finally"

"Look guys can we quit arguing and go out to dinner"?

"Yes"

We all got up and left for dinner.

**Two Hours Later**

"Open for fuck sake" I finally got the door open and ran into the house turning the TV on.

"C'mon, C'mon" The sound of the pyro's going off left the TV speakers,

"Oh thank god"

"B what channel is it on"?

"39"

"Okay thanks I am going to bed"

"Goodnight"

Adam walked into the room and shut the door,

"Great what am I going to do now"?

"I don't know, there is beer in the fridge go sit by the pool and have a drink"

"Fine"

"Okay we are going to bed now night everyone"

"NIGHT" The remainder of us said.

**30 minutes into the show**

I was watching Raw and John Cena came out; he was in the ring talking when Great Khali came out and stood in the ring. John tried to attack him only to be hurt himself,

"Fuck sake, fucking stupid khali"

"Wow B what's eating at you"?

"Monkey man is what is eating at me"

"Who"?

"Stupid Khali"

Tyler looked over to Bex,

"Don't ask"

"Okay"

I stood up and got a bottle of water as it was a commercial but when it came back on I was even more pissed.

'John Cena has been injured' that were the words I needed to hear for me to snap,

"Okay that is it I am going to bed"

* * *

**_okay so this chapter not very good i am so sorry but thank you so much to everyone who is actually reading this and reviewing it means a lot really_**

**_xXx_**


	6. B we have a visitor!

**_Okay so here is chapter six and Here he is, he has funally arrived..._**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock, it read 7am and I let out a groan, it was way to early, I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't.

I got up and made my way to the kitchen, I got out a bottle of water and yawned.

Setting it down on the counter I looked at a magazine one of the guys had brought with them.

It looked like a car magazine so flicking through it I came across some nice cars until I saw the naked chick spread across the front.

"That is one way to put someone off of their breakfast"

I slammed it shut and my eyes were brought up to a door opening,

"Morning"

"Hey Adz"

"You do realise we are all up"?

"Nope"

"Yea we just didn't want to wake you"

"Well I wouldn't have mind"

"You cooking breakfast"?

"Not yet, I might take a swim in a minute"

"Right then I will leave you to it"

I smiled but then another door opened,

"Morning Bex"

"Hey what time is it"?

"7:05am"

"That early"?

"Yep"

"It feels like 3 in the afternoon"  
"That my friend is called jetlag"

She moved over to the couch and sat down,

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen guys"

"Where are you going"?

"For a swim"

"Oh okay"

I smiled then went back into my bedroom; I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pink bikini with an orange butterfly on the top and a small one on the hip of the shorts.

I changed into it and put my long brown hair into a clip,

"B can you turn the TV on please"

I sighed and walked into the living room where Jack was now sat with Bex and Dan was in the kitchen,

"Morning guys" I smiled and they smiled back.

I turned the TV on then gave Bex the remote,

"Now no fighting" I smiled then made my way outside, the warmth suddenly hit me and it felt good, I walked over to the steps of the pool and slowly walked in,

**"SHIT IT'S FUCKING FREEZING"!**

I heard laughing from inside and smiled while blushing a bit not realising how loud I was being, but I braved up and started doing some lengths.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Yo B hurry up we are fucking starving in there"

"Well help yourselves"

"We would but we don't know how to use your cooker"

"Okay I am coming but can you pass me a towel"?

"No"

"Fine asshole I won't cook you breakfast"

"No I was kidding where are the towels"?

"There is one on my bed"

Tyler brought out her towel and handed it to her,

"Thank you very much"

I noticed him staring,

"In reference to your question yesterday, I know my boobs have grown maybe to with the fact that I had a boob job"

"Too much info"

"Hey you noticed them"

I walked back into the house,

"So who is hungry"?

"All of us"

"Ha funny, bacon sarnies"? I raised an eyebrow,

"Sounds great"

**1PM**

"Pool fun"

"Woo"

"Ty don't jump in the pool with your clothes on this time"

"Funny but look I am wearing trunks"

"Okay"

By this time I had changed bikinis and now wore a plain black bikini with small diamante's for detail.

Bex and me were sunbathing while the guys were in the pool, messing around.

"Thanks for inviting us B"

"No problem so having fun so far"?

"Yep deffo"

"Good, good"

"So what is going on next door"??

"What you mean"?

"There is a big truck outside"

"Oh it's Tuesday, the new neighbour is moving in"

"Cool"

"**FUCKING ASSHOLES**" The boys had splashed us with water and we both shot up from the coldness.

"**YOUR FUCKING KNOBHEADS**"

We screamed as they did it again,

Bex ran past the pool and got splashed again, but got to the door, I tried to run but was met by Jack stood in front of me.

"Hi" I smiled sweetly and tried to walk back but was met by Dan,

"Hey there"

'Shit' I thought, I tried to run but they grabbed me and pushed me into the pool I screamed at how cold the water was, I grabbed Jacks leg and he fell in,

"Ha you ass"

Dan was pissing himself then jumped in.

"Yea I am going to get a drink"

"Okay" I shouted before getting dunked by Adam, When I cam back up I gasped for air.

"You're a bitch" He pocked his tongue out at me so I dunked him, but while this was going on,

**Bex's P.O.V**

I was getting a drink of coke from the fridge when someone knocked at the door I walked over and opened the door,

"Oh my god" I was shocked by the tall man stood in front of me,

"Hi I just moved in next door, so I came to say hi"

"I am not the one you should be talking to"

"Really this is your house isn't it"?

"Um no it's my best friends"

"Oh okay well sorry to disturb you"

"No wait she is in the pool, you can come through if you want"

"You sure I don't want to be a bother"

"Trust me you won't be"

We walked through the living room then out through the double white doors,

"B we have a visitor"

"Who is it"?

"Well look and you will see"

**B's P.O.V**

"Oh my god, someone hold me quickly" Someone grabbed my arm while someone grabbed my waist I wasn't sure who but I didn't actually care.

"Hi" He waved and it made me smile,

"Hey, oh I am so rude" Saying that I was ducked under; I turned around to face my attacker,

"Jack you ass"

I pushed him away then got out of the pool,

"Hey I am B"

"John"

"Cena, I know, really big fan"

"Good to here, so this is your place"?

"Yea I am here for a month"

"Cool well I just moved in next door"

"Wait you are the guy moving in"? I raised an eyebrow,

"Yep, do you have a problem with that"?

"No not at all I am just shocked that my house is next door to John Cena's" He smiled and I started to blush,

"Sorry I bet you think I am a right weirdo now"

"B you are so what's the problem"

"Shut up, sorry about them"

"No problem but I have to get back to unpacking now I just came over to say hi"

"Okay well let me walk you out"

We started to walk through the living room,

"**WOOOOOO**" The boys said in unison, I stopped dead and John noticed,

"You okay"?

"Yea but could you just bare with me for one second" I suggested a one to him then he nodded I made my way outside and jumped in the pool and slapped every single one of them in the face.

"**OW** B you bitch"

"I know" I got out of the pool then grabbed a towel,

"That's my towel" Jack called but I stuck my middle finger up at him then got back to John,

"Sorry bout that"

"Wow girl you can slap"

"Well I try" I grinned,

"Don't want to get on your bad side"

"Yea a couple of people have made that mistake recently" I smiled and he had a confused look on his face,

"Don't ask"

"Oh girl you have me curious now but I really should get back to my cousin"

"Okay, um do you want any help"?

"No your okay thanks" I put a shocked look on my face,

"What was it something I said" I started laughing and he looked even more confused,

"I am just a bit shocked that a man such as yourself would turn down help from a woman who is soaking wet and wearing a bikini"

"And I am shocked by this judgment B, but I will let it slide seeing as you are in a bikini and the real reason I said no was because you were kind of busy"

"What with those guys, look all they are doing is being mean so let me get dressed and I will come on over and help you and your cousin out"

"Okay but only if you are sure"?

"Of course I am sure so see you in about half an hour"? I smiled sweetly,

"Sounds great"

"Okay bye" He walked out and I shut the door, my heart was beating very fast just with his presence, I slid down the door,

"He is even hotter in person" I was in such a daze that I didn't notice Adz walk in,

"Hey quit drooling" I was snapped out of Bianca land and made my way back to reality,

"Sorry can't talk got to get ready"

"For what"?

"I am going to help John move in"

"Whoa B you move fast"

"Hey I am just a good neighbour" I smiled devilishly then made my way to my en – suite to take a shower.

* * *

**_Okay so i hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think..._**

**_xXx_**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own John Cena but oh my god how fun would it be id i did :p_**


	7. Nice to meet you!

**_Okay so here is chapter seven... _**

**_Only own B and any one else you don't recognise..._**

* * *

I walked through the front door of my new house and couldn't believe how much stuff I actually had,

"Dude where have you been"?

"Getting aquainted"

"With who, anyone you need to introduce me to"?

"Well there is no need cause she is coming over in a sec to help me unpack"

"Oh god she is going to turn your bachelor pad into a girly place"

"Shut up cous"  
"What I was just saying"

"Well don't and be nice to her, she is called B"

"Okay then"

"Yea, there is a whole bunch of them next door"

"What girls"?

"Um sorry to disappoint but I think there is only two girls and a group of guys"

"An orgy"?

"Trust you to think of that" Marc stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed,

"So the two girls, good looking"?

"Well I didn't really see the one that opened the door, but she was pretty"

"The second"?

"Smoking hot body"

"You waste little time my friend"

"She was in a bikini, yea she was good looking but I think one of the guys could be her boyfriend"

"Well ask"

"Well I will when I know her better" We were interrupted by a knock at the door,

"That's her now be good"

"Yes sir" He did the marine salute and I laughed, walking over to my front door I smiled when I saw her,

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Come in"

"Thanks" She walked passed me and I could smell body spray and it smelt good,

"What no bikini"? She turned round and smiled,

"Sorry to disappoint"

"Hey no problem, this is my cousin Marc"

"Hey nice to meet you"

"You too, John has told me some stuff, B right"?

"Yea and I gather not very much right"

"No, so you single"? I could see her face turned to quite a shocked one and mine well I stood behind her and just glared at my forward cousin,

"Yes thanks"

"Oh good it was just that John thought one of those guys at your villa were your boyfriend"

"Eww no that's gross, they are like my brothers, apart from Damian, I actually don't know what he is like but I don't like him that way only a friend"

"Marc can you put that box in that room far over there please"?

"Yea fine whatever"

He walked away and I bent down to her ear,

"Sorry about that"

She turned round,

"No problem, so what can I do for you"?

"Um well you can have the difficult task"

"And that is"? She raised an eyebrow,

"The bedroom" I smiled,

"Of course, what do you want doing"?

"Oh can you make the bed and I don't know, do whatever you want really"

"You sure"?

"Yep"

"Okay then see you when I have finished"

I led her into the bedroom and left her to go sort out the living room I can't believe Marc but anyway.

**B's P.O.V**

I can not believe I am in John Cena's bedroom, this is like nearly every girls dream, I saw the bed and the sheets to go on, they were really uncomfortable I could just tell by looking at them, plus they were boring. I sat and thought and got the perfect idea.

I left the bedroom and was met with John,

"Hey everything okay"?

"Yea I just need to head back to the villa for something"

"Oh really what's that"?

"Just a little gift for my new neighbour" I smiled sweetly,

"You don't have to do that"

"I want to, just shush okay and I will be right back" He nodded and laughed while I walked out.

Walking through my front door I noticed everyone was still outside, I walked to the cupboard and found the black satin sheets that I had never gotten round to using, I was scared by a voice from the door,

"Where have you been"?

"Round John Cena's house"

"I can't believe you still like him he is an ass and what the hell are you talking bout"?

"He just moved in next door"

"So what are you doing, stalking him already"?

"Obviously" I giggled "No only kidding I am helping him unpack so see ya later"

"Whatever"

"Dude chill out your on holiday"

"Yea whatever just go" I gave a funny look at Ty, then left,

"Hey again" I said at the front door,

"Hi, so what ya got me"? He tried to look in the bag that I put the sheets in,

"Nope you can't see" He put on a puppy dogface,

"Please"

"Nu'uh not yet, you can see when I finish your bedroom"

"Okay fine"

**John's P.O.V**

I want to see what she got me but I guess I will have to wait, shit Marc,

"Hey girl"

"Hey Marc" She walked into the bedroom and he totally checked out her ass, I chucked a cushion at him,

"Ow what was that for"?

"You know"

"Oh c'mon I'm a guy she's single"

"Look just for today can you not hit on my neighbour"

"I suppose so"

"Thank you"

"But tomorrow is another day"

"Just keep unpacking"

**An Hour Later**

I was sorting out the kitchen when I heard a noise, I followed it and came across a cell phone,

"Hello"?

"B"?

"No it's John but I can get her for you"

"**PRICK**" The line went dead,

"What the fuck"?

"What's up bro"?

"I just answered B's cell and got hurled abuse by some man"

"That's strange"

'Knock'

"Who's that"?

"Maybe the mystery man" I walked over to the door,

"Hello"

"You again"

"Excuse me"?

"Look we need B"

"Um sure come in" He walked past me and he did not look happy,

"So um hi I am John"

"Yea I know who you are, where is B"?

"In there" I pointed to my room.

**B's P.O.V**

I had finished his bedroom; I gave myself a silent cheer when someone opened the door,

"B we gotta go"

"Hey Ty what's up"?

"C'mon"  
"What's the rush"?

"Look you know I do not like him, so lets get outta here" I sighed,

"Fine"

We walked into the living room,

"Um hey John, I have to go but I finished your room"

"Oh great and okay, I believe this is yours" He handed me my cell,

"Oh thanks I wondered where I put that, okay well see you around"

"Yea bye nice to…" Before he could finish Tyler had dragged me outta the house…

* * *

**_Okay so that was chapter seven hope you enjoyed it_**

**_xXx_**


	8. My Song!

**_Only own the people you don't recognise..._**

* * *

"Okay so what's the deal"?

"What deal there is no deal"

"Yea right Ty"

"No c'mon we are hungry"

"You pulled me away from John Cena cause you are all hungry"?

"No"

"Yea whatever" I walked into the house and got a bottle of water outta the fridge,

"So B can we go to a park tomorrow"?

"Huh oh yea which one"?

"Not bothered"

"Universal, I feel like going on the mummy"?

"Yea sure"

"Groovy dude" I sat down on the sofa,

I felt a poke in my side from Dan,

"You okay"?

"Yea just a little worn out"

"Sure it has nothing to do with someone called John Cena"

"Na it's okay, I am fine honestly"

Tyler walked into the living room,

"So B are we going out for tea tonight"?

"Whatever"

"Yea let's go out"

"Um there is an English pub down the way"

"Cool, footballs on"

"Great" I put on a fake smile.

**John's P.O.V**

"You ready to see what damage she's done to your bachelor pad"?

"Shut up dude"

We walked in and I was taken a back,

"Wow, this is actually really nice"

"Yea she did a good job, are those satin sheets"?

"There not mine"

"Or mine"

"They must be her present"

"Present"?

"Yea she got me a present"

"Cool, what's this"? I saw him pick up a piece of paper,

"I dunno" I looked at it,

"It's a map of something"

"A map of where everything is"

"Well she did a good job bro"

"She sure as hell did"

"Can we go out to get something to eat I am starving"?

"Yea but how bout we invite some certain neighbours"?

"Dude your paying"

I smiled then shuffled him outa the room, and got changed.

**B's P.O.V**

"Okay I am ready" No – one was there, I sat in the empty living room and sighed, but I sat up when there was a knock on the door,

"I'll get it"

I got up and walked over to the door, only to be met with the smiling hot face of John Cena.

"Hey"

"Hey John what brings you here"?

"I just came to say thank you for the bedroom I love it"

"No problem, what can I say I have a flare for designing"

"You sure do, I was also wondering if I could take you and your friends out for dinner"?

"Well we were going out anyway"

"Really where too"?

"Oh the English bar down the road, foot…Soccer is on and the guys want to watch it"

"Well I don't know where it is but is it okay if we follow you"?

"Yea or even better I can give you a lift and then you can have a drink"

"But won't you"?

"No Im good"

"Okay then so I will just get Marc"

"Great see you in a minute, just walk in, I will leave the door unlocked"

"Okay cool"

I shut the door and screamed when Jack came running out,

"What, what is it"? I looked at him weirdly,

"John cena is coming out to dinner with us, YIPEEE"

"Why are we yipping"?

"Lover boy is coming out to dinner with us"

"Lover boy, I thought you dumped him"

"I mean John Cena"

"Oh I bet your excited B"

"Yea, im quite shocked I haven't passed out yet"

"Well it could still happen"

"She is right I mean it is John Cena"

"See told you"

"What we all talking about"?

"Tyler can I talk to you for a sec"?

"Yea sure B, what's up"?

I pulled him over to a corner,

"Look John is taking us all out to dinner"

"What"?

"Look I know you don't like him but please can you be nice to him"

"B you know how I hate him"

"I know but please just for tonight…for me" I gave him my sad look because I know how he hates it,

"Don't look at me like that"

"Please" He sighed,

"Okay stop with the face, I will not talk to him unless he talks to me"

"Thank you hunny" I hugged him when I saw two guys walk in,

"Hey guys"

"Hey B, love the place"

"Thanks, oh how rude let me introduce you guys to everyone"

"Sure"

"That's Bex, Adz, Dan, Damian, Jack, Alex and that's Tyler"

"Hey"

"Hi" they said in unison,

"So we ready to go"?

"Yep"

I smiled then lead everyone out to the car, I climbed in the drivers seat and Bex sat next to me.

"Dan and Jack I know you are in the back and you think we can't see you but no fooling around"

"Damn' it B you have to go ruin the fun"

"Sorry dudes but we got guests"

"I suppose she's right"

"Yea I suppose I am, so what tunes should I put on"?

"What have you got B"?  
"Well I was thinking for my great mates in the back…MCR"

"Yea"

"Noooo"

"Who's MCR"?

"Dan you rock, sorry Ty putting it on anyway and Marc you have never heard of my chemical romance"?

"Nope"

"Okay then, well it's rock so please excuse me as I may look like a div now as I will probably start head banging"

"B you are so embarrassing"

"What its fun"

"B don't stop on our account" I looked back at John,

"I wasn't going to anyway" I smiled at him,

"So three cheers for sweet revenge or black parade"?

"Three cheers please hun"

"One three cheers for sweet revenge coming up"

I put on the Cd, turned it up and opened the two front windows and put on some shades,

"Let's go"

**At the restaurant**

Everyone was sat at the table, I was sat in between Bex and John, Tyler was sat opposite me, Marc was sat opposite John, Adam was sat by Tyler opposite of Bex, Damian and Alex were sat head of the table and Jack and Dan were opposite each other.

"So B what are you going to have"?

"Probz fish and chips, what bout you John"?

"I think I might have the same"

"Groovy" We smiled at each other and I walked over to the jukebox.

I walked back to the table,

"B don't tell me you put MCR on"?

"Okay I didn't put MCR on"

"You did didn't you"? I smiled,

"Yep but only one song"

"What one"?

"Well you see it was a hard decision, I had to choose from ghost of you, I'm not okay, Helena, welcome to the black parade, famous last words, I don't love you or teenagers"

"And you picked"?

"Well I narrowed it down to I'm not okay, welcome to the black parade, I don't love you and teenagers"

"And"?

"Welcome to the black parade, it was hard trust me"

"What else did you pick, don't tell me it was all rock" I looked over to John,

"No one song I picked was rap well hip hop" John saw me staring at him and smiled,

"So what did you pick"?

"Okay hold tight, 30 seconds to mars the kill, Good charlotte the river and John cena right now"

"Wait you picked my song"

"My song haha" I stared at Ty,

"What's so funny"?

"Oh my god Ty I can't believe you remembered that"

"Well duh I made it up"

"What I am so confused"

"I pissed you off for days"

"Okay hold up what's going on"?

"Okay well we were talking about you"

"Me"?

"Yea you, I think I was talking bout your album, and he said something bout limewire and how he found a song called my song, and said that you sang it, turns out he did it to wind me up"

"It was funny though you got to admit"

"Yea it was"

"Okay then"

**After Dinner**

"That was great, thanks B"

"Don't thank me, John's paying"

"But you recommended the place"

"Your still paying" I smiled at him and he payed the bill, we got up and left.

**At the Villa**

I got out of the car and watched as everyone walked in until I was pulled back,

"Hey what's up"?

"I had a great time tonight thank you"

"Hey I should be the one saying thank you, look um we are going to universal studios tomorrow I don't suppose you would like to come"?

"I would love to but my dad and brothers are coming tomorrow to check out the place"

"Oh cool, well I will see you when I see you, have a good night"

"Yea you to B"

* * *

**_Okay i hope the my song thing wasn't confusin i just added that in cause that did actaully happen..._**

**_Don't own any of the songs listed in this chapter..._**

**_xXx_**


	9. Nightly Advice!

**_Okay so here is the next chapter only own the people in B's villa..._**

* * *

I entered the house holding back the tears and ran into my bedroom not saying a word to anyone.

I took off my jeans and t-shirt and slipped into my pink hipster shorts and orange spaghetti strap top.

I pulled back the sheets and started crying.

**In the kitchen**

Dan looked at Jack as B walked past,

"Do you think he said something to her"?

"He best not have other wise I will kill him"

"Kill who"?

"John"

"What's he done"?

"I don't know but B just came in and looked like she was going to cry"

"Shall we go pay her a little visit"?

"I don't know maybe she wants to be alone"

"It's B she always wants her mates there"

Dan, Jack and Tyler walked up to her door and gently knocked before going inside to find B curled up in her bed crying,

"Hey we thought you might want some company"

B jumped slightly and sat up,

"Guys I am fine"

"Babe you are crying"

The guys walked over to her bed and the each climbed on, Ty grabbed B and pulled her into his chest,

"What are you doing"?

"I'm your human cushion aint I"? She laughed a little, Dan sat opposite of B and Ty on the bed and Jack sat beside him. They sat there smiling at B and she couldn't help but smile,

"There's our fave smile, so c'mon what's up"?

"Nothing time of the month"

"Oh don't use that excuse woman you were in the pool this morning"

"Dude you can go in the pool with tampons and okay you caught me, but it's nothing"

"Look B whenever something was up with one of us you would make us tell you so we are here, so what's going on"?

"Yea did that asshole hurt you"?

"Asshole"?

"John…"

"No why would you think that"?

"Well you came in crying"  
"Yea but I'm not crying over him, I don't know why I'm crying, I just think that my emotions have finally just come out about that ass wipe"

"John"?

"No Roberto"

"Oh him"

"You do realise that if we ever see him we will kill him"

"Yea I know, I wouldn't expect anything less"

"How could he cheat on you"?

"Um do I need to explain the features of male anatomy"?

"No I mean why, you would be like the coolest girlfriend ever and your good looking"

"Okay stop lying to make me feel better"

"Were serious hunny"

"Whatever" she yawned,

"Tired"?

"Yea" She shut her eyes and Dan whispered to Tyler to start running his hands through her hair,

"Why"?

"Cause it sends her to sleep"

"What sends me to sleep"?

"This" Dan started running his fingers through her hair and she started to breathe slowly,

"See told you"  
"How did you know that Dan"?

"She told me"

"Why would she tell you"?

"Oh thanks Ty, you sound pissed"

"No I was just wondering why she would tell you that, I mean you never went out"

"No I think I was talking bout stroking Alice's hair and B said yea I am exactly the same"

"Okay then"

"I think she's asleep guys" Jack looked at B and smiled,

"Let's leave her to it"

Dan lightly kissed her forehead as did Jack, while Tyler slowly moved her from his chest and they made their ways to bed.

* * *

**_Okay so this chapter was short and it was kinda random lol but hey...please review_**

**_xXx_**


	10. Did she think?

**_Okay you know the deal..._**

* * *

I got into my new house and flaked out on the sofa.

"What's eating at you"? I just stared at Marc,

"Oh so you didn't ask her out"?

"No she asked me out"

"SHE WHAT"?

"No not like that, she asked if I wanted to go to universal studios with them tomorrow but dad's coming for a week"  
"Yea oh well can I go with them"?

"If I can't go you can't go"

"You suck"

"Want a beer"?

"Yea I am just going out by the pool"

"Okay I'll bring it out"

I made my way outside how could I be so stupid and not just ask her out okay I only met her today but she is lovely and has been so nice to me and it would be my way of saying thank you even though I took her out today but alone that's when I want to do it when she is on her own just us two, so I can get to know her better.

My thoughts were interrupted by voices,

"I'm glad B didn't cry herself to sleep"

"Yea what would she do without us hey"?

"Too right, but she will get over him, it may take a while but she will"

"You see when she told me about what had happened, I thought it would be easy for her to get over that ass wipe"

"Yea well I guess I was right about him, she deserves better than him anyway"

Marc came out and I told him to be quiet,

"What's going on"? He whispered,

"There talking bout B or something and she was crying"

"Dude you made her cry, what did you say"?

"Nothing just shush"

"Yea well I guess we will have to play cupid for her, cause B is on the market and well"

"Well"?

"Well"?

"Well get ready to see a lot of guys leaving in the morning"

"You make her sound like a whore"

"No I didn't mean it in a nasty way but that's how B deals with things now, getting drunk and sleeping with random ass guys"

"I suppose Dan's right, but I am beat so see you later"

"Wait did B think you were together"?

"I don't know"

"I like this idea of her getting drunk and sleeping with guys, I'll have to make sure I'm around"

"So what your just going to stalk her then sleep with her then never call"

"Your just jealous cause you never thought of it"

"No I think you're a dick" I got up and stormed to my room and shut the door but I didn't hear what Marc said next,

"Someone is getting feelings"

* * *

**_Okay so this chapter is not the best but hey why not..._**

**_Please review_**

**_xXx_**


	11. Opening up!

**_Okay so here is chapter 11 enjoy :)...Only own B and everyone in her villa :)_**

* * *

I was woken up by the sun on my face again.

I let out a yawn and threw my hair up into a messy bun, and got up, I peered out into the living room to see no – one there. I made my way into the kitchen to see that it was 7.30am. I sighed and got a bottle of water. I took a swig then made my way to my bedroom, pulling out a blue bikini I put it on then made my way to the pool,

"Shit it's cold" Trying to be as quiet as I could, I started doing lengths.

**John**

I heard a noise and realised it was someone in the pool, I got up and walked outside and realising it wasn't Marc, it was someone next door, I would take my chances and hope it was her.

The fence separating the two houses didn't help but hey let's see if this worked.

"_Psst_"

**B**

I was doing lengths when I heard a noise, not taking any notice I carried on doing lengths, there it was I heard it again.

"Hello"?

"B is that you"?

"Yea, what the hell is going on"?

"It's John"

"John what the…where are you"?

"Behind the fence"

"Okay one sec"

**John**

It was her I was so happy, I heard a door open then I saw her creep around the fence,

"Hey" Her blue bikini stuck out to me,

"What never seen a woman in a bikini before"

"Sorry, blue is your colour"

"And black wasn't"?

"No I didn't…I am sorry"

"Its okay I was kidding"

"Okay then, so want to go for a run"?

"Sure why not"

"Okay so meet you outside"

"15 minutes"

"Perfect"

"Okay see ya in a min"

She left through the pool door and went back inside, I was going to find out what happened last night.

**15 Minutes later**

I walked outside my house with my ipod earphones in, when she walked out, she was wearing tracksuit bottoms, pink to be exact and a tank top which was white and Nike shocks on her feet,

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You ready"?  
"Yea just a lil warning, I am not the best runner in the world, jogging is more my fortae with power walking at the top of the list" She sweetly smiled,

"It's okay I will jog with you"

We started jogging and I noticed her lips moving and then she broke out into song,

'Go home, get stoned we could end up making love instead of misery, go home get stoned, because the sex is so much better when your mad at me, you wear me out we could end up making love instead of misery'

I chuckled slightly and realised that her voice was having an effect on me, my heart all of a sudden started to beat faster and I was getting hotter by the second,

"What's up, wana stop for a sec"?

"There is a shop round the corner stop there"

"Okay"

We reached the shop and went in,

"Bottle of water"?

"Sure but I didn't bring my purse"

"It's okay I got it"

"You don…"

"B it's a bottle of water"

"Okay" She looked at the floor and I smiled, I paid for the water then bent down to her ear,

"Let's walk back"

"Good idea" We laughed a bit but my mind was being bugged from what happened last night,

"You okay, you look like you want to say something to me"?

"That's because I do"

"Okay well go for it"

"I am going to seem like a stalker but"

"John what is it"?

"Okay so here's the deal, when I got back to the villa I walked outside and heard three guys talking, saying that they were glad u didn't cry yourself to sleep and that someone was right about someone else being an asswipe and that you will get over him"

"Oh that"

"You see and I kind of thought that you might think that we were"

"What no, this is completely different"

"Oh care to share"?

"Not really but seeing as it is you asking"

"Well I am all ears" She smiled,

"Okay so I was engaged"

"So where is your fiancé'"?

"Um not here and he is not my fiancé'"

"Is he dead"? She laughed,

"I wish but sadly no, let's just say Roberto that was his name, could not keep himself under control"

"He cheated"?

"Yep"

"How"?

"Well, it turned out he was with me for money but when he met the office slut, she was on more money than me, so he just completely changed and he would always come home late at night and was drinking so I let it carry on till I found him"

"But if you suspected something why didn't you confront him"?

"Oh I did once until he hit me but whatever you do don't tell anyone because no-one knows part from me and him plus my mum would kill me if she found out"

"So you let him hit you"?

"I had no choice, I could have hit him back but I couldn't bring myself to do it plus I loved him so much but these days without him, I realised that I can live without him"

"That's good, I bet there is someone out there way better than him who likes you"

"Yea well if you see him get him to call me" She giggled,

"Speaking of calling, seeing as I am your neighbour can I have your cell number"?

"Sure" She gave me her number,

"Thanks"

"So you haven't told anyone bout Roberto hitting you"?

"No just you, which I feel a little guilty over seeing as I tell Bex everything"

"I am sure she would understand"

"I hope so but she's not going to find out anyway is she Mr. Cena"

"No your secret is safe with me" We laughed for a bit,

"So this office slut, she hot"?

"Hum…honestly no but then I don't know what you go for, to men she's attractive but really the only thing attracted to her apart from men is herpes"

"Ouch nicely done"

"No I am serious, she has herpes, oh god I hope I aint caught them"

I choked on my water,

"You…and her"?

"Oh no I kind of attacked her at work and her skirts are like this long" She made a size with her hands,

"Are you serious"?

"Yea see told you she was a slut"  
"Wait you attacked her"?

"Hell yea, the classic catfight part from I was in complete control of the situation"

"Really you will have to show me how you do it one day"

"Gladly and you have to Fu me one day" She raised an eyebrow at me,

"Bet ya never saw that coming" She smiled,

"No but I would be glad to Fu you one day"

"One day huh"?

"Yep one day"

"Well I can't wait for that one day" We started laughing again,

"So what time is your dad coming"?

"I will probably pick him up round lunch time, you are welcome to join us"?

"No I would but I got universal studio's to enjoy remember"

"Have fun"

"Oh I will go on the mummy all day"

"Is it that good"?

"It's god but I was exaggerating a bit, I do that a lot"

"Yea well its cute"

"Oh get outta here your only saying that cause I said you could Fu me"

"That's not true, is that your friend"? She turned round,

"Yea that's Ty"

"Cool"

"**HEY TY**"! She waved,

"What ya doing out here"?

"John invited me out for a run"

"Cool I was coming to find you cause we couldn't find you and no – one but me and Damian could be bothered to find you"  
"That's nice to know"

"Um B thanks for the run but I think I am going to head back now"

"Oh you don…"  
"Its okay see you around"?

"Yea sure bye" I ran and left, I couldn't take the glares from that guy anymore.

**B**

"Okay so please tell me you did not do that on purpose"

"No we were actually looking for you, c'mon we got to get going for the park"

"No we got to get ready to go to golden carrel to go to universal"

"Okay"

* * *

**_Okay hope you enjoyed this...Please review _**

**_mwah_**

**_xXx_**

**_p.s thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far it means a lot :)_**


	12. A Fucked Up Game of Hide and Seek!

**_Okay so here is chapter 12 ENJOY!!!!... Only own B and her friends ( yea i own you whores hehe only kidding...mwah)_**

* * *

Universal was a fun day out and I actually went on jaws, okay everyone dragged me onto jaws despite my phobia of sharks.

I went to bed and led down, the day had took a bit out of me and I wanted to have a little lie down before we went out clubbing.

But what I didn't know was that my friends were playing a completely different night out.

**Living room**

"Guys can we like go out without B tonight, her mind seems to be somewhere else and I don't like it when she's depressed"

"I can't believe you just said, Bex"

"What well it's true and she will probably invite John along"

"Yea I actually agree with her on this one, this is a holiday for friends not John Cena"

"Oh my god Ty I can't believe you just said that"

"Well I don't like him"

"Well nor do I but I was being nice for B's sake, who by the way cried her eyes out to you last night"

"Whoa B cried last night"?

"Yea don't worry she's fine now"

"Look all I am asking for is one night away from her"

"Yea I kind of do too, her mind is somewhere else and I mean surely she would like a night to herself"

"Yea you guys are right and it's B she will forgive us, I mean its B"

"Yea and her car keys are right there, we could get ready and be gone before she even gets up"

"I can't believe I am agreeing to this"

"Or me but I suppose she does need a night off from playing hostess"

"I suppose your right"

"Great so half an hour and we will go"

"Alright"

**Two hours later**

I finally woke up and looked over at the clock, shit it was 7pm, I slowly got up then walked into the living room to see no – one there.

"Hello"?

No reply, I walked outside and no – one was out by the pool, walking back into the house I knocked on Bex's door, no-one was there, I walked out and into the remaining rooms, absolutely no-one,

"What the fuck is going on"?

I walked outside and saw that my car had gone,

**"I WILL KILL THEIR ASSES"**

I stormed back inside and tried everyone's mobile phone but no reply's,

**"FUCKERS"!**

I walked into my room again,

"Well I will just have to have a good time without them"

I rang a cab and picked out the best clubbing clothes I could find, I dragged out a tartan mini skirt and a low cut top.

I put on my tartan stilettos and ran a brush through my hair and put half up and half down, touching up my make-up I grabbed a clutch bag and threw my cell phone inside.

By the time I had down this the cab arrived, time for some heavy clubbing!!!!

**11pm**

I had already been to like five clubs and had had way too much to drink that i was finding it hard to walk.

I turned up at the new club, 'Seduction' I got in without a hitch and danced with the first guy I saw, he was cute and blonde, we started dancing to the music slowly moving with each other after the first song, he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of people,

"Where are we going"?

"A private part" I giggled and let him pull me through the hoards of people.

We got outside and he pushed me against a wall and we started to make out,

"Slow down" but he wouldn't listen I knew what was about to happen and I wasn't going to let it, I brought my knee up and he fell instantly to the floor,

**"DICK"!**

I ran out of the dark alley and looked around, I ran about a block away from the club when I started walking again, surly I would be okay walking alongside a highway when I get to it right????

**John**

"Son that was a nice night thank you"

"Yea bro didn't think you knew any good bars or restaurants"

"Shut up dude"

We got into the car when a whole different conversation started,

"So what are the neighbours like, I hope they welcomed you okay"

"Well I really only know the two villa's next to me and well the villa on the right, is B's and she is so nice"

"Really we will have to meet her during the trip"

"Oh you will, she is really nice"

"Okay then, how about a Cena barbeque on Saturday and we invite the whole neighbourhood including B"?

"Yea that's a cool idea dad"

We pulled onto the driveway as the conversation changed to sports.

**B**

I was walking on the highway, just on the edge of the road, I was trying to keep myself under control from not going into the road but sometimes I didn't realise where I was going until cars beeped at me but I would just retaliate by sticking my middle finger up at them.

I had to watch it aswell not to walk into any grassy areas I mean there could be snakes or I could accidentally fall into a swamp and get eaten by a alligator yea then my friends will fell guilty bout fucking leaving me!!!

**John**

Driving along the highway the conversation was kept alive until my brother noticed something or someone,

"Dude a Florida hooker can we pick her up, shes coming up ahead"

I slowed down,

"If shes not careful she is going to be a dead hooker" That was when I noticed,

"Oh my god that's B"

"What, shes a hooker"?

"No" I pulled up a few yards in front of her,

"Try her cell"

I dialled the number fast when I saw the woman stop and look around,

"C'mon B pick up"

I finally saw B open her bag when she dropped the cell and she fell down trying to pick it up,

"Yea that's her be right back, I got to see what's up"

I jumped out of the car watching the on-coming cars and ran to her side,

**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK"!**

"B it's me" She looked up,

"John its good to see you" She hugged me,

"Are you okay, where is your car"?

"Good question, why don't you ask my thieving friends"?

"What"?

"Well the fuckers left me alone so I thought fuck them so I went out and partied oh yea and this guy totally tried to rape me but I just kicked him in the bullocks and ran"

"**WHAT THE**…Are you okay"? That was when she burst into tears, I hugged her,

"Look it is okay I am here oryte, you can come back to mine and stay the night c'mon" She tried to walk but nearly collapsed so I caught her and carried her bridal style to the car, my brother opened the door,

"Can you make room for her please"?

"Sure"

I put her on the chair,

"I am going to be driving okay"?

"Don't leave me"

"Look I am going to be sat just there okay"? She nodded when I remembered her bag, so I shut the door and went back and picked it up.

I headed back to the drivers seat.

"What happened"?

"They left her alone in the villa I am guessing and just took her car"

"Oh my god"

"B this is my dad and brothers" She nodded and just stared out the window, I couldn't help but keep looking back at her while I was driving back.

**At the house**

I pulled up at the driveway and chucked the front door keys to Marc and B's bag to my dad,

"Take this in for me please"

"Sure"

"Bro you can have my room tonight, I will stay with her in your room"

"Sure thing…wooo big bed"

"Yea whatever just move outta it quickly"

I then saw her attempting to get out of the car when she fell to the floor,

**"SHIT"**

I ran and picked her up,

"It's okay I got you, you okay, you didn't hit your head did you"?

She shook her head when I saw her chest starting to go in and out really heavily,

"John"

"Yea Hun"?

"I think I am going to be…" She threw up but it landed on her shirt, she started to cry,

"It's okay look c'mon I am going to put you to bed now okay"

She nodded and had started crying again,

I walked into the house and saw dad,

"Dad can I have a glass of water please, she was just sick"

"Sure thing"

I took her into the guest bedroom and slowly placed her onto the bed,

"Look I have to take your shirt off okay"? She nodded again and I slowly undid the zip of her low cut top that showed off the assets she had up top, after I unzipped it I slowly placed my hand on her back and she slightly arched her back when I pulled the top off, I gently put her down back on the bed and was about to take the shirt outside when she grabbed my chest and pulled me in for a kiss, I don't think she realised what she was doing but then I really didn't mind. Yes she had been sick but I really couldn't taste it through the taste of her lip-gloss, that was when the door opened,

"Son"?

She pulled away and looked at me,

"Thank you" she slowly put her head on the pillow and I turned round,

"She kissed me by the way and thanks" I took the glass of water out of his hand,

"Night"

"Take care of her and i wasn't accusing you" I nodded then placed the water on the nightstand, I picked her shirt up and took it out by the pool and placing it on the washing line,

I walked back in the room and noticed her lead there, she looked peaceful but she was sweating, this didn't help the situation as the red lacy bra stuck out to me even more, I slowly walked over to her and kissed her forehead,

"Goodnight babygirl"

I slid my shorts off then my shirt and crept into the single bed next to her and stared over just to check that she would be okay even if it meant staying up all night!

* * *

**_Okay so hope you enjoyed it mwah!!!!!!_**

**_xXx_**

**_Please review :) xx_**


	13. The Morning After!

**_Only own B and anyone else you don't realise..._**

* * *

**Dan**

I woke up and walked into the living room where Bex was sat,

"Morning smelly, you okay"?

"Yea I am okay a bit of a headache"  
"Same, plus my stomach kills might need a toilet or bucket soon"

"Nice thank you for that lovely image of you being sick"

"No problem" Tyler walked into the room,

"Tyler has a little penis" He turned round and faced me,

"For your information I do not have a little dick, I will even get it out and show it to you"

"Now that would make me be sick" Bex pointed out and I started laughing,

"Na Ty you are okay just keep it in so we aren't sick"

"You asked" That was when I remembered someone,

"Has anyone seen B this morning"?

"Nope maybe she is still in bed"

"Yea you know she probz slept all through the night"  
"Na that doesn't sound like B"

"Well I will go check"

"Okay Dan but I am just going to prove that I am right and she is still in bed"

I got up and walked over to her door, I knocked slightly before creeping the door open until I saw no –one in the bed I pushed the door open,  
"What the fuck, watch the wall"

"Um guys we have a problem"

"What"?

"Bex go check outside"

"I am not moving"

"I will go, so what are we looking for"?

"_**B**_" Bex shot up from the couch,

"**WHAT**, where is B"?

"Not in bed that's for one thing"

"Check her bathroom" I disappeared then came back,

"She's not there, oh fuck"

"Why we oh fucking"?

"Cause we have lost B"

"How could you lose B, she probably went out running with John again"

"John"

"Okay look you guys go look round the whole site and don't get lost"

Jack and Damian nodded,

"I am going to pay the new neighbour a visit"

"Ty be careful"

"Trust me if anything has happened to her I will kill him"!

**John**

I had hardly slept, B was up in the night being sick, I thought it was my duty to hold her hair up and make sure she didn't pass out and to wipe her tears away after she finished.

After she had finished throwing up I would lay her back on the bed and sit with her till I knew she was asleep, I noticed her stir so I sat by her bed.

"Morning"

"Hi, where..."?

"At my house, can you remember anything at all from last night"?

I saw her thinking when she placed a hand over her mouth,

"Oh my god, I am so sorry"

"For what"?

"I threw up then kissed you"

"Hey it was no problem I enjoyed it"

"Really, I didn't think I was a good kisser"

"Yea you are"

"Your so sweet" She smiled at me

"Well I thought I kind of had to bring you back here"

"Well thank you it means a lot"

"What are neighbours for"? That was when I think it hit her,

"Oh my god"

"Wha…" She hugged me to her and grabbed my shirt and pulled me really tight to her,

"Thank you, thank you so much"

"Why"?

"Well if it wasn't for you I coulda been dead by now"

"Hey as I said I don't mind it was okay" We stared at each other and were leaning in to each others eyes when a door flew open,

"**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER**"!

"Ty what…" I stood up only to be met with a punch to the face, I fell back and fell into the lamp and heard it smash,

**"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE"!  
**"What I came for you"

"You came for me really? I didn't hear the words '_come for me and punch John in the face'_"

"Well he wa…"

"Saved me so fuck off and I will deal with you later"

"But B"

"No buts get the fuck out"!

"You're choosing him over me"?

"Just get out" I saw him walk out,

"Oh my god are you okay"? She knelt down in front of me and held my face in her small hands,

"Yea, are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he"?

"No Tyler wouldn't but I still can't believe he did this, um I have a ice thing next door so I will be right back but let's move you to the sofa" I nodded and stood up with help from B and made it to the living room,

"Is everyone okay I heard a smash"

"Yea just my friend" I looked at her,

"Thank you" She smiled,

"Hey what are neighbours for right?" I noticed her shiver,

"Before you go" I took off my hoody,

"Take this"

"Why"?

"Your cold and my brothers are starting to stare" I let out a laugh,

"Thank you" she slid it over her head,

"I will be right back okay" She got up and walked out; I hope I haven't caused an argument!

**B**

I stormed into the house and everyone stared at me,

"B thank god" I put my hand up,

"Don't talk to me" I carried on getting the ice,

"See I told you, she cares more about John than us"

I looked at Tyler and just shook my head,

"You have no right to say that, just leave me alone"

I put the ice in the bag and stormed out again, I walked into to Johns house and smiled,

"You okay"? I nodded,

"You don't look it"

"John I don't wana talk bout it" I placed the ice bag onto John's lip and he hissed, I smiled,

"Sorry"

"You gota do what ya gota do right"?

"Right, um I will buy you a new lamp when I go shopping"

"You don't have to…"

"Please, I mean he was my friend and he punched you"

"He has a good aim"

"Yea that's years at kickboxing for you"

"You used to kickbox"?

"Yea only for like a couple of months I got my first belt then couldn't be bothered to go but Ty stuck at it longer then me"

"Interesting"

"Not really"

"B can I ask you something"?

"Go ahead"  
"On Saturday we are having a barbeque would you like to come"?

"Sure"

"You can bring your friends as well, that's if they will turn up"

"Well will you do me a favour"?

"Sure"

"I know they all left me but I don't suppose a certain Randy Orton and a couple of divas are going Saturday are they"? He smiled,  
"Randy yea what for, am I not good enough"

"Not for me, for Bex"

"Sure"

"Thank you"

**John**

Well that's a relief she doesn't like Randy like that, its strange I don't mind getting punched or having a loss of sleep for B, that's weird I have never felt like that before,

'_Knock'_

"I'll get it" I placed my hand on B's hand and she smiled and I smiled at her staring into her deep brown eyes,

"**JOHN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER**"? We both turned round,

_"What_"? B looked at me confused,

"John I am sorry she barged in" I nodded at dad,

"Stacey what the fuck are you doing here"?

"I came to check out our place"

_"Our"?_ B just kept her eyes on me,

"What are you talking bout"?

"Who is she, oh sorry by the look of the skirt a hooker"

"**STACEY"!**  
I saw B and she had gone red,

"I'm gona go" B got up,

"Nice panties" B stopped and looked at Stacey,

"Pervert" I saw Stacey's expression changed and I couldn't help but laugh but then B left, just took off and now I was pissed.

**B**

I got out of the door and my eyes were already swelling with tears, how could he lie like that but then I suppose the question didn't arise between us but I was sure he didn't have a girlfriend.

I got through the front door and could feel everyone's eyes on me,

"Let me change" I didn't make eye contact with anyone and walked into my room, I pulled out some jeans and clean panties and slid off my skirt and changed.

I ran a brush through my hair then slowly made my way out to the living room, I turned the TV off.

"Why were you at John's this morning"?

"I stayed the night"  
"I knew it" I stared at Ty,

"Well congratulations"

"Look what happened just then, John basically asked for it I mean he did try to rape you"

**"WHAT"?**

**"HE WHAT"**

"I'll kill the fucker"

"Whoa slow down, no one is leaving this house, Ty what the fuck you on bout"?

"I walked in and he was in a hoody and you were there with the shortest skirt ever and just a bra on"

"And because of that you thought he tried to rape me"?

"Yea, wait he didn't"?

"No"

"Dude I punched a wrestler, that's cool"

"I'll punch you in a minute, look John didn't try anything on with me"

"He didn't then what did he do"?

"Well this is where you lot need to explain"

_"Us"?_

"Why us"?

"Because who were the ones that left me"?

"Oh shit"

"Yea oh shit, you see I went out and got drunk, nearly raped but not by John, nearly got ran over or possibly eaten by a alligator"

"Wait, slow down, what happened at this club"?

"Well I was at seduction a new club and I was dancing with some guy, he led me to an alley and we started making out, but he was being a little to rough so I kneed him in the bullocks and ran"  
"Into the road"?

"No I ran about a block away and started walking, and the only way to get back here was to walk on the highway, so I was walking but slowly going into the road then John luckily was out and spotted me and brought me back where I was sick and he led me on the bed and I actually kissed him not the other way round, I kissed him"

"Ty I think you should apologise"

"What why me"?

"Because you punched him"

"So"

"So if it wasn't for him, B might not have been here with us now"

"Fine"

"Actually don't worry about it"

"Is it me or did B just say that"

"I did"

"What's wrong"?

"Well it looks like John does have a girlfriend"

"Shall we go visit him"?

"No Ty done enough damage"

"Wait you said it was our fault, how was it our fault"?

"Bex who left me"?

"Us but that wasn't our fault"

"Well yea it was"

"No it wasn't you shouldn't have been so depressed"

"Oh I am so sorry my fiancé cheated on me"

"Yea but you didn't have to be so depressed"

"Oh sorry would you like me to have a party"?

"Calm down B"  
"No I won't calm down, have you heard what she is saying to me, for your information Bex, we are going to a barbeque on Saturday and we are going just for you because Randy Orton will be there"

I got up and stormed into my room.

**Living room**

"Well done Bex"

"What"?

"Don't bother we don't need anymore arguments"

"Shall we go check on B"?

"No Adz, me, Jack and Ty will go, I think we know what's up"

"We do"?

"Yea c'mon"

"Everyone do what you were doing"

Dan, Tyler and Jack stood up and walked into a crying B,

"Nice hoody" B looked down and smiled,

"Shit it's Johns" They joined her on the bed,

"God B you have known him five minutes and stealing from him already"

"Yea well you know what I'm like"

"So this barbeque, we still going"?

"Yea, I mean Randy is going to be there so Bex will want to go and some divas are going just for you guys"

"You don't have to go B just cause Randy is going"

"Or hot chicks no matter how much torture it will be for me to stay away" B laughed,

"No I want to go and to show that that Stacey girl hasn't got to me"

"You sure"?

"Yea"

"Were sorry for leaving you"

"Ah it's okay, I mean I got a kiss from John Cena out of it" They all laughed,

"Trust you to go and kiss John Cena though"

"I can't believe you dunnit I didn't realise you had the balls"

"Neither did I but then I guess that is what alcohol does, I mean just thank your lucky stars I didn't kiss any of you guys"

"Yea that would be my worst night mare come true" B smacked Tyler's arm,

"Kidding"

"Guys it's fourth of July tomorrow, how bout we go to Disney land, they do it up and it is amazing"

"Yea why not"

"Good idea"

Bex walked in,

"Hi, you okay"?

"Come here you tit" She walked over to the bed and sat down,

"Sorry for snapping at you Bex"

"Sorry for snapping back at you" They both smiled and hugged each other,

"So I am going to meet Randy Orton"?

"Yep"

"I need to go shopping"!

* * *

**_Okay so i hope you enjoyed it and sorry if you didn't,_**

**_Thank you so much for the reviews i really apreciate them!!!!!_**

**_xXx_**

**_mwah!_**


	14. Happy Fourth of July!

**_Okay so here is chapter 14 i hope you like and remember only own B and anyone you don't recognise!..._**

* * *

**John**

"Where is it, have you hid it"?

"What no, what would I want with your stupid hoody"

"I don't know but it's not stupid"

"Well yea it is"

"Doing my head in" I walked out of the room, why was she back I collapsed in the chair,

"Why is she here"?

"Cause she is a psycho bitch"

"Thanks for that"

"Well its true I mean you guys aren't even together but she thinks you are"

"I think John has another admirer as well" John stared at his brother Dan,

"Who"?

"B"

"What she doesn't like me, do you think she likes me"?

"Well I am not sure, you shoulda seen her face when psycho walked in"  
"But it sounds like you do"

"No she's nice but"

"But"?

They just stared at me,

"Okay so maybe I like her a bit but it's a crush"

"Okay dude, you are allowed them you know"

"Yea, have you seen my hoody anywhere"?

"Which one"?

"My WWE one, you know with the new design on"

"Oh my god have you like lost your mind"?

"What why"?

"B has it"

"Yea remember she was helping you with your lip and we couldn't help but stare cause she was in her bra and you noticed and told her to put it on"

"Oh yea, well I don't want to bother her seeing as it is fourth of July plus we got to get going to Disney"

"Yea dude"

**B**

"I have never been to Disneyland before" I linked arms with Bex,

"Well here you are Ty and you better believe it"

"We came last time I was here but in the day"

"Yea I came last year to the fireworks with Roberto the fireworks are amazing"

"We need to get a good spot"

"**GUYS OVER HERE"** Dan called and we ran over to the spot and stood there chatting, I was wearing John's hoody still cause I was going to drop it round later tonight.

"It's cold all of a sudden, strange for July"

"Well I am not cold"

"Or me"

"Or me"

"Nope I'm not either"

"Okay I think we have established that I am the only one that feels cold"

"Maybe you are coming down with something"

"Na I'll be alright, going to get something from the concession stand, you guys want anything"?

"No"

"Just some sodas"

"Okay"

**John**

We were stood at Disney waiting for the fire works to go off, there was now a slight breeze blowing around and it sent a chill down my spine, Stacey tried to grab my hand but I pulled away,

"Why are you so different towards me"?

"Because we are not together anymore remember"

"No I don't" I all of a sudden became more frustrated,

"I am going to get something to eat"

"I'll…."

"On my own"

I walked away and couldn't believe her nerve, I looked back and saw all of her friends there, they were like the queen bitches of high school apart from not in high school and would make snide little comments on everyone they did not like the look of.

I tried B's cell but she hang up, I made my way to the concession stand and stood behind a woman.

**B**

He tried to call again but I didn't answer, I was going to see him tonight so I needed to prepare for that anyway I just wanted to get the sodas and be back before the fireworks started.

**John**

I turned around just to check she hadn't followed me then turned back around, when I noticed the brunette in front of me had a John Cena hoody on. I smiled as to how I had a fan and she hadn't noticed that I was stood behind her.

That was when her cell phone rang and the ring tone sounded familiar,

"Hello"? I heard her voice say,

"No I am still in the queue, yes I can manage, okay see you in a minute, bye"

I tapped her on her shoulder and she turned round,

"Hey"

"John, hi, what are you doing here"?

"Coming to watch the fire works"

"Same"

"My hoody looks good on you" She smiled,

"Oh yea" She took it off,

"I think this is yours"

"What are you doing"?

"Giving it back, I forgot to yesterday"

"You don't have to"

"No it's okay" I took it,

"Thanks"

She turned back around.

I let out a sigh,

"Look B I am sorry about yesterday" She turned round,

"Forget it but I just want to say I hope you are happy together excuse me but im next" She walked up to the concessions and I couldn't believe it I may have just found a great girl then my psycho ex comes back and ruins it.

**B**

I can't believe he is here; I got to keep it cool though well I am freezing now that I am hoodyless but anyway, I paid for the sodas and chips and picked them up, I turned round to John,

"See you around"

"Yea" I started to walk and about one minute after I dropped the soda cans,

"Shit"

"Here let me get them" I looked up and there was John

"Are you following me"?

"Yea sorry I don't want to go back yet, so can I hang out with you for a bit"?

"But what about…"?

"She has her own friends"

"I meant your dad"?

"Oh he will understand"

"Well I don't want you to get in trouble with your folks"

"Na they will understand"

"Understand what exactly"?

"That I was helping the damsel in distress" I couldn't help but laugh,

"Oh by the way am I still invited to this barbeque"?

"Yea of course"

"Good because I am coming"

"Great, I will look forward to seeing you there"

"Well I have no choice if I didn't want to anyway"

"Why"?

"Did I mention Bex and how she likes Randy"?

"Oh okay, so um tomorrow I don't suppose you want to do lunch"?

"I would like to really I would but…"

"You have plans"?

"Yea shopping with Bex sorry but I will get you that new lamp"

"Well in that case I can't wait for that lamp" I laughed again,

"Do you want me to bring any food or drink on Saturday"?

"Beer, chips whatever you want"

"Cool, were over here"

"Great"

We walked up to the guys,

"What took you…never mind"

"Yea I was having trouble with the cans and guess who was here"

"Let me help you" Dan helped John and I smiled,

"Thanks"

I stared at John,

"What"?

"Happy fourth of July John"

"Thanks" He looked over at my friends when he pulled my arm and dragged me away before I could say anything,

"What are…"? He kissed me before I could say anything else; I caressed his cheek while he had his hand on my jaw line.

We slowly pulled away and I looked into his eyes,

"You to, see you Saturday"

"Yea"

He walked away and I touched my lips with my fingers,

"B you okay" I turned round to see Jack and smiled,

"Never better"

* * *

**_Aww hehe...hope you enjoyed it can you please review and thanks again to everyone who has reviewed but a little question shall i make B ill?????? And then maybe let John haver nurse her better or Make B seriously ill so he confesses love or is it too early for that...let me know!!!!!_**

**_xXx_**


	15. Party, wine, fight, swimming, invitation

**_Okay so here is a long chapter so hold tight and hope you enjoy!!!!!_**

**_Only own B and everyone else you don't recognise..._**

* * *

"C'mon B hurry up" I sighed at Bex's eagerness and walked out into the living room,

"Whoa B"

"What, what's the matter"?

"Nothing you look great" I smiled at the guys,

"Why thank you"

"What's with the stilettos"?

"Do you like them, I got them yesterday when me and Bex went out"

"Can we please go now" I smiled at Bex,

"One second, okay so got the beers, food"

"Yes"

"Ty you got the lamp and cabinet"?

"Yes"

"Okay then we can go"

Bex ran out the door literally,

"Do I look alright"?

"You look fine, guys don't she look fine"?

"Yes you look great Bex"

"Told ya"

We walked up to the front door of John's villa and smiled well I smiled I'm not sure bout anyone else but all I could think about was that kiss on Thursday and how amazing it was.

**John**

The doorbell rang so I went to the door I smiled when I saw who it was,

"Hey guys come on in"

They all walked past me and I turned to B and gave her a hug,

"Good to see you, you look great"

"Thank and good to see you to"

"So what do we have here"?  
"Oh some wine for your dad or anyone who wants to drink it, beer, few snacks and some steaks. Oh and ribs"

"Great well thank you"

"Ty" I saw her look at Tyler and he sighed,

"This is for you"

"What is it"?

"A cabinet and a lamp"

"B I told you…"

"I know, I know but I saw it and couldn't resist"

"Well thank you"

"No problem"

That was when B was pushed aside as Stacey walked up and put her arm around my waist, I looked at her and stared,

"What are you doing"?

"Well, well, well no mini skirt today"

"No I knew you would be here"

"What's that suppose to mean"?

"Nothing, John I will see you around"

B walked away with her friends out to the pool and I stared at Stacey,

"I still want you gone by tomorrow morning"

"Hunny you can't get rid of me that easy"

I looked at her while she walked off, the bitch.

**B**

We sat out by the pool,

"Dude look at those girls" Tyler pointed out referring to the divas in the pool,

"Did you bring your swimming trunks"?

"Yea"  
"Well go in the pool then"

"I think I might do that," I laughed as Tyler, Adam and Damian got up and got in the pool.

"B look sharp, John is coming over"

"What"?

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but this is my good friend Randy" I looked up at the man stood in front of me, wow he was definitely better looking in real life.

"Randy this is B" I stood up,

"Hey good to meet you"

"You to" He grabbed my hand and kissed it,

"Oh wow" I all of a sudden felt hot but Bex clearing her throat interrupted my thoughts, I turned round and looked at her,

"Randy this is my friend Becky"

"Well hello Becky" He kissed her hand as well,  
"Can I get you a drink"?

"Sure"

I smiled as they walked off together,

"Aww bless they are so cute together"

"Yea, so you guys having a good time"?

"Yea thanks but I think those three are having an even better time," I pointed over to the guys in the pool with the diva's they were playing water volleyball.

"Well let me know if you want anything"

"Sure but John can I ask you one thing"?

"Go ahead"

"What's with the music"?

"Its Stacey's trust me ive tried"

"Okay then"

That was when his brother called him over and I turned back around to Dan, Jack and Alex,

"Shall I go storm the music player"?

"Go for it sister"

I laughed and walked over to my house and grabbed a bunch of Cd's,

I walked back over to the party,

"So what have you got"?

"Hinder, My chem., the used, Saliva, Shinedown"  
"Dude their not gona know what hit them"

"Init, I think some Hinder is well in order, but you want to see his lil girlfriend get jealous"?

"Go for it girl"

I smiled and found John,

"Hey"  
"Hi, what you got there"?

"Lets just say Hinder are going to take over the sound system"

"Hinder"?

"Yea don't worry its not to heavy or anything but I was wondering would you like to dance with me"? I smiled sweetly at him,

"Sure"

We walked over to the sound system and he put the cd in,

"What song"?

"Just let it play"

"Okay then"

**John**

The music started playing and she had her back to me and we started moving along with the song, when I heard the chorus,

"Ah so you were singing Hinder"

"What"?

"When we were out jogging the other morning, you started singing"

"Oh my god I am so sorry"

"What for"?

"For deafening you"

"You didn't deafen me it was nice actually"

"Thank you" That was when the space in between us was fully closed in and I started to touch her leg.

**Bex**

I was here talking to Randy Orton and couldn't believe it when I noticed two people inside,

"Oh my god"

"What, are you okay"?

"Yea it's just, wait there a sec" I walked over to the guys,  
"Oh my god you have to come see this"

"What's going on"?

"Its B"

"What is she okay"?

"Yea just go look for yourself, Ty, Adz, Damian come here quick"

They got out of the pool and I pointed inside, we all stared on as B was getting very close to John Cena,

"Whoa she can move"

"Well it's not that hard"  
"They actually make a good couple" We all looked at Tyler,

"_What"?_ We all shook our heads and carried on staring,

"Oh my god he is like touching up her leg"

"That dress looks good on her"

"Init, oh my god look how close they are"

"Oh my god they are full on grinding"!

"Can I please go and hit this guy for trying to get it on with my sister" We stared at Dan,

"Don't ask"

We stared back and the song was finishing, B turned round to John and they hugged each other,

"Oh no, psycho girlfriend" We turned round to see Randy and John's brothers glaring at the couple with us,

"She won't do anything will she"?

"Did I mention the word _psycho_ to you"?

"Dude don't take it out on her she just asked" I stared at Randy and smiled, he actually stood up for me but the excitement was cut short when Stacey pulled B away from John,

"Oh this is gona get interesting" We looked at each other and ran inside,

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"!**

"What are you talking about we were just dancing"

"No you were grinding with **_My Boyfriend_**"

"I am not _your boyfriend_ Stacey, how many times"

"How could you humiliate me like that in front of all our friends, family and neighbours"?

"You are a fucking psycho" But you could tell she didn't hear John's brother,

"Well you humiliated me so I will humiliate her" We all looked confused until she tipped a glass of wine onto B.

"Oh my god!"

**B**

I could not believe this bitch; I pulled the hair out of my face and speared Stacey to the floor,

**"CHICK FIGHT"**

I was pulling her hair while switching from punches to slaps when someone pulled me off of her,

"**Let go of me**" I was kicking the air trying to get free of John's grip, he pulled me to one side then turned to Stacey,

**"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK"!**  
That was when I lunged at her but John stopped me, that was when I noticed the audience staring at me, I ran out and ran next door and shut the door, opening the back doors I walked into my bedroom and looked at the damage down to my white dress,

"Fucking whore" There was a big red stain on it then I looked down to my white stilettos,

"Shit" There was a stain on them as well but then I heard a knock on the door I walked over and there was John.

"Hi, I um, I'm sorry for that fight, its just that…" He kissed me again but it was fiery this time and he pushed me against the door. When he pulled away I was so shocked by what had happened,

"I don't like her, um what was that for"? I raised an eyebrow at him,

"She's going, she is actually leaving and I have you to thank for that"

"Well in that case, your welcome" We laughed and I motioned for him to come in,

"She ruined your dress"

"Yea but don't worry, its okay"

"Well it's not, you need to get that clean"

"Excuse me"? I just stared at him but he picked me up into a fireman's lift,

"What are you doing put me down" I started giggling, and I noticed he was heading outside,

"John I am being serious, put me down"

"No matter how much you are going to kick and scream your still going in that pool"  
"What oh no, no, no, no" I grabbed the door frame but he was to strong and dropped me in the pool while I let out a scream, I came back up and coughed as water had gone up my nose,

"Oh you're an ass, you are so going to pay"

"Oh I don't think so but then I would like to see you try"

He would be able to move out the way if I tried to get him so I had to distract him,

"_Oh my god_ Randy and Becky" I pointed and he looked over his shoulder, I smiled and grabbed his pants and pulled him in,

"You sucker"

**John**

I came back and smiled at her in front of me,

"Now that was uncalled for"

"And throwing me in wasn't"?

"What I wanted to clean your dress off"

"And chucking me in the pool was the way to do that was it"?

"Yes it absolutely was" We started laughing, when she dunked me, I came back up and just looked at her,

"Oh its on" She giggled as I pushed her under,

"You're a ass" She splashed me but I splashed her back and the water covered her and she went under a bit.

She tried to dunk me again but her legs wrapped around my waist and I couldn't move. She stared into my eyes and I breathed heavily,

"Let's get out" She nodded and unwrapped her legs from my waist, she started swimming behind me,

"What's wrong"?

"My stiletto"

"Oh, where are the towels"?

"Go in my room into the en suite and at the end of the en suite is a cupboard and they're in there"

"Okay"

I walked in and found them where she told me, I unlocked the door from the en suite and walked back out, she had just gotten out of the pool and she stood out as her black bra and panties stuck out from underneath the white dress,

"What"?

"Nothing apart from your blue" Her lips had turned blue,

"Ah they do that all the time, it is really annoying"

"Come here" She walked over to me and I put the towel round her shoulders and started to rub her arms, she smiled,

"Thanks" I smiled at her and was leaning in for another kiss when the door opened, we looked round to see who it was,

_"Shush"_ She grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a wall,

"B is probably at the pool but come on" We looked round and it was Bex and Randy, they were making out and made their way to Bex's room, she turned round to me,

"_Oh my god"_ she whispered,

"Your welcome"

"What"?

"I told Randy that she liked him and he took interest right away"

"Okay then he better call, otherwise that will be his balls and your balls that I will have to chop off" I gulped and nodded and she laughed as music started blaring from Bex's room that was when I saw B shudder,

"Your cold again"

"Yea but don't worry"

"No I do worry look take your dress off" She stared at me,

"What"?

"Take your dress off, c'mon ive seen you in a bikini, underwear isn't really that different" She sighed,

"Okay then" She dropped the towel and tuned around,

"Can you unzip me please"?

"Sure" I slowly unzipped the dress and a flashback from a couple of days ago when I unzipped the top, managing to control myself I unzipped the dress all the way and she slid out of it, she turned around and she was wearing black underwear with pink lace detail,

"Towel please" I handed her the towel still stuck in my daze until she clicked her fingers,

"Anyone would have thought you had never seen a woman in bra and panties before"

"I wasn't"

"Of course you weren't" Shit she found me out,

"Anyway, how bout we watch a film"?

"But what about your party"? I sat down on the sun lounger and pulled her so she sat down as well, she sat on her knees in front of me.

"Well…"

"Look how bout you go back to the party and then around 8 you bring a DVD round, of your choice and we will watch it"?

"You sure, you can come back to the party"

"I know but I'm okay anyway ive got to go to the dry cleaners and get my dress sorted out"

"Okay then so I will see you later, don't sit out here too long so that you get a cold"

"I won't" She sneezed,

"Bless you"

"Thank you" We smiled at each other, I kissed her forehead and got up, tonight I was going to be a little bit mean!!!!

* * *

**_Okay so i hoped you enjoyed and please review...again thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far it means a lot and thanks for helping me out with an upcoming chapter guys!!!!!_**

**_xXx_**


	16. Cuddling Up On The Couch!

**_I don't own John Cena or any other WWE superstar..._**

* * *

I was led on my bed watching TV when my door opened, 

"Hey Ty, you ave fun at the party"?

"Yea it was cool I just came to say I was going out, well me Adz and Damian are"

"Let me guess, to a club with the divas"

"Yep, you don't mind do you"?  
"Not at all"

"Okay then, where's Bex"?  
"In her room probably"

"No she isn't, she must have gone out"

"Probably"

"So what you got planned tonight"?

"Oh John is coming round and we are going to watch a movie"

"Okay then, see you when I see you"

"Yea bye hun"

He left and I put my head back on the pillow and sighed, I wonder where Bex is??

"Dan what's up"?

"John's at the door, saying something bout a movie"

"Oh my god is it eight o'clock already"?

"Yea"  
"Okay send him in"

"What in here"?

"Yea why not" He walked out and I smiled then it hit me, I had been led down,

"Hey" Shit too late,

"Heya John, come in, sit down whatever"

"Okay" He moved over and sat on the bed staring down at me,

"What"?

"Nothing"

"Okay then, Stacey gone yet"?

"Yea she made this whole deal about it then left with her bitchy friends"

"Cool"  
"Yep"

"So what film have you brought"?

"Black Christmas"

"Okay I have never seen that but apparently it's scary as hell"

"Me either I bought it the other day"

"Okay then so shall we go watch it"?

"Bring on the evil killing spree," I laughed and we made our way into the living room,

"Oh wait there"

"Well I wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway" I got some blankets than placed them on the couch, I sneezed again,

"Bless you"

"Thank you" I smiled than sat down,

"**POPCORN"** I shot up and got some popcorn and chips and placed them in a bowl and put them on the coffee table,

"Hum…. Drinks"

**John**

I was sat here on the couch watching her go back and forth it was actually quite amusing,

"Beer"?

"Yea why not" She got out a bottle of bud, took the top off and brought it over,

"Okay we all set, I think we are let's go" I stared at her,

"What"?

"Lights"  
"Lights that helps"

She turned the lights out and I put the DVD in the player then rejoined her on the couch, she put the blanket over us both and I pressed play.

**10 Minutes in**

"What you watching"? We looked over and Jack I think that's his name was sat on the edge of one of the chairs,

"Black Christmas"

"Okay then well have fun and me and Dan are going to have a drink"

"Okay guys"

"Don't do anything naughty and be in bed by ten" She chucked a cushion at him,

"Get outta here dude" We laughed as they both left and took B's car,

"You enjoying the film"?

"Trying to but we will see how it goes"

I smiled when I noticed her shiver,

"You okay"?

"Yea why wouldn't I be"?

"Cause you keep shivering"

"Just the air conditioning that's all"

"Well in that case come here" I pulled her over to me and she rested her head on my shoulder.

**After the film**

I gently shook B, who had fallen asleep,

"What, what is it"?

"The film finished"

"Really"?

"Yea"

"Did they all die"?

"No one of them survived"

"Okay then" I looked down at her and she was just staring at the screen, during the scary parts of the film she would grab tightly onto my arm and I would just smile, she didn't see but I liked it. She let out a yawn and sneezed again,

"Damn girl what's with all the sneezing"?

"I don't know it might have something to do with the fact that a asshole chucked me in the pool earlier today"

"Really, aww this asshole good looking"?  
"Ah he's so so, his best friend is so much better though"

"Hey you cheeky bitch"

"Knew that would get you"  
"That's a point where is my best friend"?

"I actually don't know, my best friend seems to have disappeared as well"

"Well I hope we don't get details when we find them"  
"No let's hope not" She yawned again,

"Okay that is it, you are going to bed Missy"  
"Excuse me"?

"You keep yawning, so c'mon go into bed and I will clean up here"

"No you don…"

"B go to bed or I will drag you"

"Well you are going to have to drag me then"

I picked her up in my arms,

"Oh great like I can compete with you, this is an unfair contest"

"Well I wouldn't be doing this unless you moved" I chucked her on the bed and she sneezed,

"You want some tissue"?

"No I am good"

"Okay well I will see you later and if someone comes and gets you, you know where I am"

"Okay, goodnight"

"Night" We kissed each other's cheek and I went and cleaned up then left, I went straight back to my house to clean up even more.

**12am**

**B**

I heard a noise and I quickly shot up,

"Shit the door wasn't locked," I whispered, I heard it again, I pulled the covers away and slowly moved over to the door, creaking the door open I looked out and couldn't see anyone. I walked into the living room and noticed a figure move, that was when I saw the outline of someone in front of me,

"Oh fuck" I started backing away slowly and my back hit the double doors,

"Shit" The figure was getting closer to me and I clicked the door open, I opened the door and ran outside, getting to the pool door I quickly opened it and shut the door,

running behind the fence, I managed to open John's pool door and get in shutting it I walked up to the double doors and started banging and screaming that's when I heard a laugh behind me, I turned round and couldn't move, I don't know why but I couldn't that was when I saw it,

"No please" I tried again to get into the door but I couldn't,

"Time's up" I turned around and the knife was hovering above me and came down into me…

I screamed and shot up from the bed,

"Oh my god it was a dream" I swallowed and got up out of bed, I walked into the living and checked Bex's room, nothing there.

I checked the remaining rooms and they were all gone, no – one was there.

"Okay B c'mon you can do this, just open the door and run" I stood at my front door and opened it,

"Here goes nothing" I ran out of the door shutting it behind me and made my way to John's house, well ran to John's house. As soon as I got there I rang the bell.

"C'mon John, answer the door"

I saw a light switch on and breathed a sigh of relief especially when I saw it was John answering,

"B what are…"

"Can I come in please"?

"Sure"

I ran past him,

"Are you okay"? He walked over to me and placed a hand on my head,

"You're burning up"

"I had a nightmare"

"Does this nightmare have anything to do with…"

"I don't know who it was apart from I died"

"Come here hunny" He gave me a hug and I could have nearly started crying,

"It was weird, it just felt so real"

"It's okay"

"I bet you think I am real stupid right"?

"No I think you did the right thing because B you are burning up"

"I am, I don't feel different"

"Do you want me to come and check the house"?

"Yes please"

"Okay let me leave a note"

He wrote something on a piece of paper and we walked out then back to the villa.

**John**

I checked over everything and no one was here, I sat on the couch and she joined me,

"I am sorry for waking you"

"It's okay, I'm glad you did"

"Really why"?

"Because I was wondering, RAW is in Orlando this Monday, you want to come"? She smiled at me,

"I'd love to"

"Great, ill get you backstage passes and everything"

"You…"

"I want to, anyway how are you feeling"?

"I am okay"

"Good" She yawned,

"Come here" I put my arm round her again and she rested her head on my shoulder.

A minute later I could tell she was asleep when I felt her shudder, what is going on here, one minute she is burning next she is like ice, I got the blanket and covered her over, then switched the lamp off and without realising fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Tyler walked into the living room with his hand on his head when he noticed the couple on the couch, Dan noticed him pointing over,

_"Sush"_ He got a camera and took a picture of them both,

"What you do that for"?

"Cause look they are so cute and look how peaceful B looks"

"I suppose your right"

"How long have they been there"?

"I am not sure but we think all night"

"Aww look at B"

"Jack be quiet"

"Well sorry"

"What's there to eat"?

"I'm not sure have a look"

Alex came in and sat in the chair,

"Aw look at those two, that's real sweet" The guys in the kitchen smiled,

"Eww I think she's dribbling" Jack nearly choked on his water,

"Wouldn't like to know what was going on in her head right now"

The Microwave beeped,

_"SHIT"_

_"TURN IT OFF"_ It was too late B had her eyes open and John yawned,

"Morning babe" He was looking down at B and she looked up,

"Hey"

"You sleep okay"?

"Yea amazing" B sneezed, when she noticed the audience she had a freaked out smile,

"Hey there"

"Hi"

"How long have you been stood there"?

"A couple of hours"

"Wow I am freaked out" B jumped,

"Sorry my phones on vibrate" They all burst out laughing,

"Hello…uh huh…okay be right there" He hung up and looked at B,  
"I am sorry but I got to go"

"That's okay, thanks for last night"

"Hey no problem, if it happens again you know where I am"

"Yea sure do" She smiled from ear to ear and followed him to the door,

"Um I will pick you up around lunchtime tomorrow"

"Great see you then, bye" He pecked her cheek and he left.

"So c'mon spill the details"

"Nothing happened, I promise"

"Why is he picking you up tomorrow lunch time"?

"Actually he is picking all of us up at lunch time"

"Why"?

"Well we are going to RAW"

"Yes get to see the divas again" B laughed and walked past the guys,

"Going to hit the shower"

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed :)...please review_**

**_xXx_**


	17. Time for RAW!

**_The first part of this story is dedicated to Bex (lylz hun)...Only own the peeps you don't recognise :)_**

* * *

"Heya B, I see you are ready" 

"Yep I sure am and it only took like twenty five minutes to curl my hair"

"Cool"

"So are you excited"?

"Of course I am, I'm going to see Randy"

"Yea, so what exactly is going on between you two"?

"Too be honest I am not sure but the sex is"

"Okay I got it"

I turned the attention to the TV,

"Hey that was charmed turn it back"

"No Outlaw is on"

"Is that that film with Sean Bean in"?

"Yea, oh maybe I should call minz"

"Oh I think I have some extra ice cubes" We both burst out laughing,

"What about ice cubes"? Bex and me just stared at each other and the laughing carried on.

"Don't ask"

**5 Minutes later**

"Yo Jack get the door"

"Why me"?

"Cause your rooms closest"

"Fine" He sighed and answered the door,

"Come in"

John walked past him and they joined everyone in the living room, John noticed B on the couch.

"Hey, your hair looks great" She got up from the couch and walked over to John and gave him a hug,

"Thank you, I'm sure yours does to" They smiled at each other. They just looked into each other's eyes for about two minutes until Bex interrupted them.

"Okay can we go, there is someone who needs my undivided attention"?

"Yea, is my car okay"?  
"Sure can we all fit in"?  
"Oh I think there will be plenty room"

"Okay cool let me grab my purse" B walked into her room and John noticed that she was wearing a John Cena shirt and it made him smile,

"Hey John do you think I could get a Randy Orton shirt before I see him"?

"Um, that might be possible, ill ring the arena and get them to put one in my locker room but you owe me $20"

"B can I borrow $20"?

"What for"?

"Ummm"  
"A Randy Orton shirt for tonight"

She sighed,

"Okay I guess"

"Okay people we really have to go"

They all left the villa and were shocked to see a limo,

"Okay I guess we all will fit into your car"

"Told you so" She poked her tongue out at John and sneezed and nearly fell over it was that powerful,

"Whoa are you okay"?

"Yea, c'mon we got to go"

John just couldn't help but think that something was up.

**That Night**

When the group arrived at the arena, the guys all went to find some divas while Bex went off to find Randy and B stayed with John.

The next time they met up was when they had to take their front row seats.

They watched the show and all enjoyed every minute even Tyler who isn't a wrestling fan.

When John came out he threw his shirt in B's direction and Jack caught it for she smiled and hugged Jack, she was going to get it framed and everything,

'He'll probably want it back' She thought but placed it in her purse anyway.

The show was amazing and they all went backstage when the majority of the crowd left, B met up with John,

"Hey amazing show thank you so much for inviting us"

"No problem, do you want to go get something to eat"?

"I would love to but im so tired"

"Don't worry about it" She sneezed again,

"Are you sure your okay"?

"Yea why wouldn't I be"?

"Well you keep sneezing"

"Oh its just sneezing man, don't worry about me"

"I do worry"

"Well don't I am fine okay"?

"Okay, look I will just get my things so round up your…"

"B" We turned around to see Bex and Randy,

"What's up now Bex"?

"Well Randy was wondering if I wanted to go back to his hotel room"

"Yes you don't have to ask, have fun"

"We will"

"Too much information" She laughed as they walked off.

"So you were saying"

"Yea round up your friends"

"Yea I think I know where they are"

"Okay well meet you in the parking lot in 10 minutes"

"Got it"

He pecked her cheek then walked away.

**B**

This night was way better than I thought it was going to be anyway I only had ten minutes to tear my friends away from the divas; this was going to be one hell of a mission.

I walked up to the diva locker room and knocked, I entered and was quite shocked by what I saw, I saw two girls messing with Dan's hair, Torrie looked very interested in Jack, Mikie James talking to Alex and Damian and Adam with Layla on his lap, I cleared my throat suggestively.

"Sorry to break up this party but um, we have to go guys sorry"

"No B we have to stay here"

"Nope I am sorry, wait where the fuck is Tyler at"?

The guys looked between them,

"We don't know"

"Grr"

"Wait girls where is Candice"?

"I thought she was married"

"No she got divorced"

"Right okay then, guys you got five minutes to get your man whore asses to the parking lot"

"But…"

"No but's go now"

"They don't have to listen to you" Layla totally looked me up and down,

"They do when they are staying at my house, so miss frizzy shut your face"

"Do you know who I am"?

"Yea a diva who can't wrestle"

"Adam are you going to let her talk to me like that"?

"Umm"

"Just move"

"No he is staying here"

"No he…he"

"Bless you"

"Thanks, Torrie right"?

"Yea"

"Big fan"

"Thank you"

"Sorry but guys really we gotta go…**NOW"!**  
I stormed out and was looking everywhere for Ty, when I heard a crash come from a door, curiosity got the better of me and I opened the door,

"_OH MY GOD"_

**"B"** I covered my eyes,

"Hi I am so sorry, um Ty sorry to break this up but we got to go"

"Shit, Candice I am sorry"

"No problem, call me, see you around right B"?

"Sure bye"

"B you can uncover your eyes now"

"Right sorry"

Walking back to the limo was kind of awkward and well that was something I never want to see again…trust me you guys don't want to know.

**Reaching the villa**

Everyone got out of the limo,

"Hey B"

"John, I just want to say thanks again you know it means a lot"

"No problem, I heard what happened between you and Layla"

"Oh that"

"Yea I think you could take her," I laughed,

"Thanks" I smiled,

"Well I just wanted to say goodnight"

"Okay then goodnight" I turned around when I felt him grab my arm, he swung me round and kissed me passionately,

"Goodnight"

I went all giddy and smiled he walked away and I went into the villa and straight into my room, for some reason I was burning up but I thought it had something to do with that kiss, I mean wow.

I get changed into my pyjamas and put my hair in a clip then joined the guys.

"Someone got a kiss"

"Shut up you spy"

"What can I say"?

"Nothing"

"Guys I am going to bed"

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Yea we are all going to bed basically"

"Cool, well im going in a minute"

"Okay just call us if you need us"

"Yea night guys" They all came up to me and gave me a group hug, then walked into their bedrooms when I sneezed.

**"BLESS YOU"** They all called in unison.

That was when it happened, the heat became really intense, my head felt like it was spinning, I slammed my hands on the counter as I felt my knees go out underneath me,

* * *

_Okay so hope you enjoyed this chapter hehe_

_xXx_


	18. Oh Fuck!

**_Okay so i have started with a lil flashback from the chapter before..._**

**_Only own B and everyone in her villa..._**

* * *

"Yea night guys" They all came up to me and gave me a group hug, then walked into their bedrooms when I sneezed. 

**"BLESS YOU"** They all called in unison.

That was when it happened, the heat became really intense, my head felt like it was spinning, I slammed my hands on the counter as I felt my knees go out underneath me,

**"GUYS"!**

**Jack**

"Was that B"?

"Yea I'll go see what she wants" I walked out into the open living room, kitchen and dining room,

"B"? That was when I noticed something on the kitchen floor,

"Oh fuck…. **GUYS SERIOUSLY GET OUT HERE NOW"!**

I rushed to her side, when I heard doors open,

"Whats…"

"Its B"

"Shit don't move her"

"Okay"

"Oh fuck, shall we call an ambulance"?  
"Um I don't know, we need another opinion"

"When did you become a doctor"?

"Look after that remark, you can go get John"

"**WHAT**…no way man"

"**LOOK B IS OUT COLD ON THE FLOOR AND NEEDS HELP SO GO AND FUCKING GET JOHN CENA**"

"**DON'T GET IN MY FUCKING FACE**"

"**JESUS CHRIST PEOPLE**…Look Ty I will come with you lets go"

I rejoined B on the floor while Ty and Adam went to get John.

**Tyler**

"I can not believe Jack"

"Ty just shut up and lets get John"

"Fine"

We ran next door and practically tried knocking the door down, when we saw the tall muscular figure at the door we stopped,

"Guys what are you doing"?

"It's B"

"What"?

"She like passed out and is on the kitchen floor"

"Oh fuck" He pushed passed Adam and me and started running next door,

"Yea I think he's going to help us"

"Yea c'mon" We ran after him and he was already at he villa.

**John**

As soon as Tyler said that B was on the floor I just had to see her, when I walked through the door I saw the group of guys stood round her,

"She's awake"

"And puked all over me" I saw Damian (I think) with sick on his leg, I looked over and she was crying,

"Shush it's okay" I bent down next to her, she was leant against the kitchen cabinet,

"John"

"Shush" I rested her head on my chest, when I felt her forehead,

"Whoa she has one hell of a temperature"

"We know, we got you cause we don't know what to do"

"You did right but um someone go get my dad, tell him what happened"

"I'll go"

Tyler walked off,

"Okay, it's about to go very cold in here, does anyone know where the air conditiong is"?

"Yea the controls are over there"

"Okay, some one crank it up to full blast, now I want to get her to her bedroom, so I'll carry her and someone go remove the covers and by remove I mean just pull them back"

"I'll do that" I stared at Damian,

"You go get cleaned up, we can take care of her"

"Okay" Damian walked off,

"Right and someone get a bowl, so that she doesn't have to get up to the toilet if she throws up again"

"I'll get it there is one under the sink"

"Okay then ready, let's go" I scooped her up in my arms and could not believe how hot she was, when I got to her room, I slowly placed her on the bed and sat next to her,

"Has she had any water"?

"No, I'll go get some"

"Okay"

I just stared at her, this wasn't B and I knew something was wrong with her the first time she sneezed.

"John" I looked over and saw my dad,

"She is sick, I'm not sure what she has but she is sick"

"Okay so we need to call an emergency doctor"

"Okay well I don't know anyone"

"Um okay let's, I got it what if I try 911"?

"No cause does she need an ambulance"?

"Okay well, oh I remember there is a doctor that does calls after hours I will just get his number"

"Okay be quick"

"Do you think she's going to be alright"? I stared at the conversation that was taking place,

"Yea it's B she can fight anything"

"Yea including Layla I mean dude why did you not stand up for B"?

"What, look if you hadn't noticed I had a diva sat on my lap"

"And there were like two others there, that would have gladly sat on your lap"

"Oh just shut the fuck up"

**Doctor**

We rang the doctor and he came round, he ran a couple of tests to tell us B had a bad case of the flu, a couple days in bed and she will be fine, turns out she was sick from passing out. She also has too take anti – biotics. He left and some of the guys had already gone back to bed, I sat by her side watching her sleep, I was alone in the bedroom with her,

"Jees B you know what a scare you gave me, well actually you scared all of us, you have some very caring friends and don't have a go at Adam, even if he did stand up for Layla, well by what he said he didn't stand up for anyone but then I guess it was those manly hormones that made him torn between two chicks" The door opened and in walked my dad,

"Son you know we should go"

"Dad I don't wana…"

"She has five other guys here, c'mon you can come see her in the morning"

I sighed "Okay"

I looked over to her and kissed her forehead then got up and left, even though I didn't want to.

* * *

**_Okay so thanks for the reviews people...please keep them coming :)_**

**_xXx_**


	19. I am not sick!

**_Okay this chapter is not good..._**

**_you know the deal..._**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of knocking, I sighed and got up, going into the living room I saw Jack asleep on the couch, I smiled and covered him with the blanket when the knocking came again, I walked over to the front door,

"John"?

"B why are you out of bed"?

"Answering the door what does it look like"?

"You should be in bed, you are sick"

"I am not" My legs gave out and John caught me,

"Want to rephrase that"?

"Okay so I admit I am a little sick"

"C'mon you're going back to bed" I sighed as he carried me in his arms to my bedroom, when we got inside he slowly put me down on the bed,

"Comfy"

"I suppose so"

"Okay can I get you anything"?

"No"

"Well have you eaten yet"?

"Nope"

"Well let me cook you something"

"No I am fine" He let out a sigh,

"I need the bathroom"

"Through there" I pointed to the door,

"Thanks" I sighed, I was bored and wanted to go for a swim, when I heard knocking again,

"For crying out loud" I got up and walked to the front door,

"Becky, good to see you home"

"Well you know" I noticed the tall figure stood next to her,

"Whoa B you look rough"

"Thank you Randy, it is much appreciated" That was when I heard a door open,

"B what are you doing up"? I turned around and faced Dan,

"Answering the door seeing as no-one else does around here" Then I heard another door open,

"Why aren't you in bed"?

"Oh B sorry for interrupting" I looked at Bex and smiled,

"Nothing happened"

**"B"!** I turned round to John,

"**GRR** okay I am going" I stormed into the room and slammed the door shut.

**Living Room**

The slam of the door woke Jack up,

"What the…"

"It's okay it was just B"

"Did she pass out again"?

"No"

"Okay good"

"Yo, yo motherfuckers what's for breakfast"? Everyone turned round to Tyler,

"What"?

"You know where the cooker is"

"Fine, shall I do sneezing beauty some breakfast"?

"Sneezing beauty"? Jack mouthed,

"Yea, what are you doing for breakfast"? John asked,

"Fry up"

"Yes do B one"

"Okay, how bout you"?

"Oh um yea sure thank you"

"Sure" John was shocked that Ty even asked if he wanted anything to eat.

**"JOHN"** John looked at B's door,

"I should," He pointed at the door,

"Go ahead" John walked into B's room and sat down next to her on the bed,

"Tyler is doing us breakfast"

"Oh no"  
"What"?

"I don't know if he can cook"

"Well we better hope he can"

"Yea otherwise I wont be sick with just the flu"

"Uh huh"

"Thank you John"

"For what"?

"For coming over last night and just looking after me"

"Hey its no problem"

"You don't have to stay with me, you know you can catch the flu and be off of work"

"Ah its okay, means I can get away from crazy McMahon"

"Yea he is pretty crazy"

"Yea but he means well"

"John could you get like a DVD or something there is nothing on TV"

"Sure, what do you want me to get"?

"Um if you go into the living room there is a DVD rack can you get the ringer for me please"?

"The ringer sure" John walked out and grabbed the DVD and walked back into B's room and put the DVD into the DVD player,

"Mind if I join you"

"Not at all, as long as you don't mind, the snotty nose, random coughs, heavy breathing, the sneezing…"

"Okay I got it and I don't mind"

"Okay then" John sat by B and rested his back against the wooden headboard. He moved B onto his chest and he could tell she was relaxed.

**20 Minutes Later**

There was a knock on the door and Adam came in with a large tray,

"Here is your breakfast" B sat up,

"Umm yummy, is it cooked properly"?

"**YES B IT IS COOKED PROPERLY"** Tyler shouted as he walked past, John and B let out a giggle as Adam slid the tray onto the bed,

"Thank you Adz" B handed John a fork as Adam left the room. B tok a bite,

"Oh my god it isn't burnt and yep it tastes like it should"

"I gotta hand it to him he can cook"

"Yea, maybe he can do it more often" They both laughed.

When they finished B put the tray on the floor and they finished watching the ringer.

When the film finished, John noticed B had fallen asleep; he smiled and was happy that he was with her, he shut his eyes and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

**B**

I was fast asleep and was led on John, this was nice I wanted to stay here forever but knew I couldn't and before I knew it the moment was ruined.

Umbrella blasted through my bedroom wall.

"**WHAT THE FUCK"** I shot up, waking John up at the same time.

"What is it"? That was when I noticed he heard the music,

"B leave it"

"Oh no way" I got up and walked into the living room to find Damian sat on the couch singing along with the music, I gave him a death glare,

"What"

**"GRRR"** I walked over to Bex's room and pushed the door open,

"**DO YOU…OH**" I covered my eyes, why the fuck did this always happen, at least they hadn't gotten to anything yet,

"B leave, **WHOA DUDE**" John said behind me and I turned round and put my head on his shoulder,

"B it is called knocking"

"And it is called shutting the fuck up"

"No" I turned back around,

"Look I am sick _very sick_ in fact and I would like to get some sleep"

"Well I would like to do something else"

"Oh my god, I can't handle this right now" I turned round to John,

"Do you mind if I come round to yours"?

"Not…"  
"John don't worry we will go to yours" We both looked at Randy,

"What"?

"If that is okay, I mean your dad and brothers have gone out right"?

"My brothers but…just tell dad to come over here"

"Okay, c'mon Bex" They walked past us and I sighed, John grabbed my arms,

"You okay"?

"Yea, I am just really tired"

"C'mon"

We walked back to my room and I fell asleep.

* * *

**_See sorry it isnt that good..._**

**_btw dont own the ringer but love that film hehe!!!!_**

****

**_please review_**

**_xXx_**


	20. I won't tell anyone

**_Okay so here is the new chapter and you know the deal with the characters..._**

* * *

She had fallen asleep in my arms again and I smiled, this is how I felt comfortable knowing she was in my arms, I mean I had only known her a week but yea she made me feel wanted……okay that sounds totally gay right there…but it was true. 

There was a knock on the door,

"Come in" I whispered, my dad walked through the door,

"Hey" He smiled,

"How she doing today"? I looked down at her,

"Yea she is okay but saying that when she opened the door to me she nearly passed out again but I caught her"

"Oh that's okay then"

"She ate her breakfast as well, anyway sorry about telling you to come over here"

"Don't give it a second thought"

"I feel kind of bad cause it's your last day here and well I feel…"

"Son calm down, the boys are coming to get me for lunch, want to join us"? I looked at B again,

"I am sure she will be fine for a couple of hours"

"Yea your right"

"Well we aren't going yet so you can lay there for a bit, I will get you when they are here" That was when B stirred and opened her eyes, she smiled seeing my dad,

"Hey I wouldn't stay in here too long, you might catch something"

"Honey it doesn't bother me one bit, I mean I have brought up five boys"

"Yea, hey when are you going home"?

"Trying to get rid of me"?

"No sir not at all, I just you know…"

"I know what you meant B and call me John, tomorrow morning I have to be at the airport"

I noticed B's face change,

"John why don't you go ahead and take your dad out"

"B it is okay honestly, he can take me out to lunch in an hour"

"Well keep him for as long as you want"

"Excuse me still in the room here"

"Aww does someone feel left out"?

"No but it would be nice to feel included"

"Look I will let you sleep some more"

"Okay but John promise me to stop by before you leave tomorrow"

"Sure now get some sleep"

That was when Tyler walked in,

"Have you finished with your plate sneezing beauty"?

"Ty what the fuck"?

"My little nickname for you"

"Oh thank you I feel much better" I chuckled at her sarcasm, that was when Tyler noticed her leaning on me,

"John I see you have become B's new human cushion"

"Human cushion"?

"Aww that is so cute Tyler is jealous"

"I am not jealous I am relieved but feel sorry for the poor man"

"It aint no problem, I am actually quite comfortable"

"Your weird"

"Tyler, fuck off" He picked up the tray and left.

I looked down at B,

"Are you sure you are alright with me going to lunch"?  
"Yea why wouldn't I be"?

"No reason, I don't want to leave you that's all"

"John I will be fine, stop worrying, you will get wrinkles"

"Now that was definitely uncalled for, seems like a little lady needs to be taught a lesson and there is a pool just outside that door"

"I am sick remember, probably from being thrown into the pool" That hurt, I didn't want to be known as the one to make her sick,

"John I was just kidding"

"I know me too"

"John can you do me a favour please"

"Sure what is it"?

"Umm when you go out do you think you could stop by the shop and buy some Ben & Jerry's ice cream for one"

"Certainly, what flavour"?

"Umm, cookie dough please" She smiled at me,

"Sure, I can do that"  
"Good"

"Now go back to sleep"

"What no I do…"

"Come on go to sleep"

"Nope"

"Do you want to get better"?

"Yes"

"Then come on sleep it off"

She sighed "Fine"

She snuggled into my chest and it made me smile.

**45 minutes later**

I was watching her sleep again when the bedroom door opened; my gaze met my dads,

"Hey your brothers are here"

"Okay, be there in a minute" Dad left the room and I turned my attention back to B,

"I will be back as soon as I can, hopefully you won't notice I have gone" I kissed her forehead then moved her to the other side of the bed, I walked out the room but not without looking back at her sleeping figure, I slowly shut the door and turned to my dad,

"Ready"?

"Yea, um guys I am going to get B some Ben & Jerry's ice cream, do you guys want anything"?

They looked at each other,

"Um yea some milk, chocolate for sneezing beauty as Ty would say and bread"

"Yea sure no problem, I should be back soon"

"No problem, have fun guys"

"Thanks Dan"

**B**

I awoke to teenagers playing (My new ring tone) and saw that Adam was in the room,

"Adz"? He jumped and turned round,

"Hi sorry I heard your cell ringing and thought I should answer it"

"Well what you waiting for" I lead back down as he answered my cell,

"Hello…Hello…anyone there…Hi"? I turned my head to face Adz,

"Who is it"?

"I don't kno…hung up"

"Oh well if it was important they will call back"

"Want your phone"?

"Sure" He passed it to me that was when I noticed that John wasn't there,

"Adz, how long as John been gone"

"Bout an hour why"?

"No reason"

"I am sure he will back soon"

"Yea"

"Plus he's bringing you ice cream"

"Yep I know"

"B can I ask you something"?

"Sure, come sit" I patted the space next to me on the bed and he sat,

"You really like John don't you"

"What"?

"C'mon B"

"Okay yes I do but you already knew that"

"Yea I know, it's just that…"

"Just what"?

"I don't want you to get hurt that's all" I smiled at his concern,

"Adz I appreciate that, I could always talk to you about stuff"

"Yea I rule…joke," We both giggled,

"Yea you do rule"

"Thanks"

"No problemo dudey" We were interrupted by my phone,

"I'll get it…hello"?

"Bianca we need to talk" I cringed at the use of my first name, it meant it had to be only one person, I felt anger inside of me,

"**WHAT"? **I made Adz jump,

"Who is it B"?

"Who is with you"?

"One of the bestest friends in the whole world…what the fuck do you want"

"Roberto"? I nodded at Adz, who got up off the bed,

"Wait" I turned my attention back to the phone,

"I'll call back later…"

"No…" He cut the line,

"Fuck"

"What did he say"?

"That we needed to talk, look don't tell anyone about this phone call you got to promise me, not even Becky okay"

"But why"?

"Cause I just don't want anyone worrying about me more than they already are…I am causing enough problems already"

"B your ill, it's not your fault"

"Well…"  
"Wait you wana keep this from John don't you"? I looked down at the bed covers,

"Oh my god B"

"Look I just don't want him getting stressed out"

"But B he cares so much about you I can tell"

"What"?

"Last night when you passed out, none of us knew what to do, so me and Ty went and got John and he ran over here, literally and helped, he wanted to stay I think but his dad told him to go home"

"Wow, I am loving him more every second" We both laughed again,

"Look I wont tell anyone but just think about this B, this is Roberto calling you up saying we need to talk that could mean one thing"

"Don't say it"

"He wants you back"

"And you said it"

"Look all I am saying is think about it, you have a chance to be with John Cena the guy you go on about nearly all the time"

"Well not all the time I mean don't forget Gerard Way"

"Okay you know what I mean,( he noticed me staring inot space) woman snap out of your fantasy world"

"Sorry got a bit carried away there" I smiled and stared at Adam, I knew where he was coming from, but I didn't want to tell John I mean he didn't need to know did he, it was just a phone call, yep just a phone call,

"Now you should go back to sleep"

"Grr sleep that is all I do nowadays"

"Well you need it so come on" He got off the bed and walked over to the door,

"Hey Adz"

"Yeah"?

"Thanks"

"No problem" I smiled and turned my back to him,

"B" I turned round,

"Yea"?

"I won't tell anyone"

"Thanks"

He left the room and I shut my eyes, but when I did I didn't see the image that I usually have of the kisses me and John of shared, it was images from my past….

* * *

**_Oh my god i am so sorry i havnt updated...i am frustrated with myself for not updating sooner...but i am having a bit of writers block...any ideas????? thank you to everyone who reviewed so far it means a lot...i hope someone is still reading this lol_**

**_Loadsa Love_**

**_xXx_**

**_p.s that last bit was dedicated to Adz (see told ya i would include you lol)_**


	21. The secrets out after two minutes!

**_Don't own Randy Orton or John..._**

**_btw the first part is Adz :)_**

* * *

I walked out of B's room and just looked at all the eyes staring at me,

"Adz are you okay"? Oh fuck they knew something was wrong already,

"Yea why wouldn't it be"?

"You look a little worried"

"Is B okay"?

"Yea she is fine and I do, it's just a bit hot that's all"

"Wait I'm not hot, oh god you don't think you are coming down with the flu as well do you"?

"What no, don't worry look I am going to get Bex"

"Why"?

"Umm, I feel she has been with Randy to much" Before they could say anything more I walked out of the front door and found the woman I was looking for.

"Oh my god Becky I am so glad I found you"

"Adz are you okay, is it B"?

"No well I mean yes"

"Oh god I got to go see she's okay" She walked away but I dragged her arm so she was facing me again

"No it's not like that"

"Well then what is it"?

"Okay if I tell you this, you have to promise me not to tell anyone else"

"Adz you are scaring me"

"Look you got to promise me"

"Okay, okay I promise"

"Well I heard B's cell ringing and I answered it and well…"

"C'mon Adz spit it out" I took a deep breath,

"Roberto called"

**"WHAT"!** She said that really loud it made me jump, that was when I noticed the expression on her face,

"Bex calm down"  
**"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN WHY AM I NOT ALLOWEDS TO KNOW AND WHY DID HE CALL"?**

"Look she just doesn't want to ruin things right now"

**"WELL IT'S A BIT LATE FOR THAT"**

"Will you shut up"!

**"NO I WON'T WHAT DID THE MOTHERFUCKER WANT"?**

"He wanted them to chat"

**"OH THAT'S JUST GREAT, B BEING B WILL TALK TO HIM AND SAY THAT HE IS SORRY AND DIDN'T REALISE WHAT HE WAS DOING AND SHE WILL BE LIKE OH ROBERTO I LOVE YOU AND THEY WILL MAKE UP AND I WON'T LET HER DO THAT"**

That was when I saw Randy,

"Becky honey are you okay"? She turned around,

"**NO I AM NOT FUKING OKAY"**

"Whoa what's up"?

"That Italian guy that's what"  
"John"?

"No…" I covered her mouth with my hand,

"Nope um, we have to go now" She ripped my hand away from her mouth,

**"YES WE DO NEED TO FUCKING GO NOW"** She stormed away, shit what have I done,

"Bex…"

"Randy don't" I ran after her, by the time I got to the front door she was outside of B's door,

**"BEX"!**

**"FUCK OFF"!**

"What's going on"?

"Nothing don't…"

**"OH MY GOD IS THAT HIM"?**

**Bex**

As soon as Adz told me his name I was pissed off, I opened B's door to find her on the phone I knew it was him I could just tell, I walked over to the bed while B just stared,

"Hold on a sec…Bex what are…"

"Give me that" I grabbed the phone out of her hand and put it to my ear,

**"LISTEN YOU FUCKER, IF I FIND OUT YOU CALLED HERE EVER FUCKING AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY TAKE IT UPON MYSELF TO CHOP OFF YOUR SMALL BULLOCKS…GOODFUCKINGBYE"** I disconnected the call to B who was just staring at me,

"Your welcome"

"Bex what the fuck"?  
"What do you mean what the fuck I just saved your ass"

"What the hell are you on about"

"That Asswipe Roberto called"

"Wait what…B why didn't you tell us" I saw her turn to Adz,

"Thank you very much"

"Sorry I needed to tell someone"

"After 2 minutes"?

"I have a right to know B"

**"NO YOU DON'T AND I WOULD LIKE MY PHONE SEEING AS YOU JUST TOLD MY MUM TO GOODFUCKINGBYE"**

"Oh"

**"YES OH, NOW PLEASE ALL OF YOU GET OUT"**

"But B"

"No buts I don't want to talk about it okay and John doesn't find out, I can deal with this by myself"

She led back on the bed and started dialling a number,

"C'mon Bex let's go" I nodded but before I could go I turned to B,  
"Tell your mum I am sorry" She didn't even look at me,

"Fine bitch" I stormed out of her room and saw that Randy was there,

"You want go somewhere"?

"Yea get me out of here" We walked out but before I went I heard Jack say,  
"Shit this is bad"

* * *

**_Okay sorry it was short..._**

**_hope you liked it...please review :)_**

**_xXx_**


	22. AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

**_I am so sorry i have not updated in ages...i have had a bit of writers block that is why i have skipped a week...anyway here is the new chapter so enjoy..._**

* * *

**A Week Later**

I was sat in my locker room in California, waiting for tonight's show to start; I had so many thoughts running through my head…. B there was something wrong I just knew it, that day when I left her to have lunch with my dad I came home late, it wouldn't be that would it??

She said I could go so it shouldn't be…but the whole atmosphere at her villa was different, Bex wasn't there Randy told me how she was in California with him and I couldn't figure out why… before I left for Cali, B and Bex would not talk to each other, when one of them walked into a room the other one made an excuse and left the room, something was going down but I seemed to be the only one that didn't know.

Maybe I should give her a call, just to see if she is okay, I pulled out my cell and dialled her number,

"Hello"?

"Heya babe" I heard her sigh,

"Hi John"

"Are you okay"?

"Yea I am fine, just missing your goofy company, how's the show"?

"Hasn't started yet, but I can tell its going to be exciting"

"I can tell your already pumped up for it"

"Yea well you know me" That was when I had to ask her,

"Babe are you sure your okay"?

"Yea I said I was didn't I"

"Yea it's just the past couple of days, you have seemed a bit distance"

"I have, I am so sorry John, I don't mean to its just…"

"Just what"?

"Um…"

"Is it something to do with you and Bex"?

"Yea, look I don't want to talk about it right now okay but I have to go, have a great show"

"Okay, thank you, I will see you Wednesday"

"Yea sure goodbye" She hung before I could say anything, my head just couldn't get around what was going on, maybe Randy knew,

"Hey Dog" Just the person I wanted to see,

"Hey Randy can I ask you something"?

"Sure go ahead"

"Okay do you have any idea what is going on with B"? He looked at the floor,

"I knew it, c'mon tell me dog, I'm going nuts here"

"Okay meet me after the show"  
"Why can't you tell me now"?

"Just please, when Bex is asleep I will meet you at the hotel bar"

"Okay I will be waiting by my cell Randy"

"Okay" He walked out….Finally I was going to find out what was going on.

**B**

I sat there staring at my phone, I should have told him, no everything is not okay, I have been talking to my ex – fiancé for the last couple of days, I keep asking myself why, but I just don't know, I couldn't still love him could I?????

No I know I don't anyway I think I have a great guy right in front of me and I am pushing him as far away as possible from me and I don't even know why I am doing that, I like John a lot sure were not together but maybe we could be, one day, for now though my life is a mess, my best friend isn't talking to me, the guys aren't in there always going off to parks and stuff, not that I can blame them I mean the other week I was ill now I am depressed again, I need to get myself out of this hole, I need to get my best friend back, I need to let John in and I need to push Roberto out……

* * *

_Okay so it was short again but i will post another chapter shortly...thank you to everyone who is still reading...please review_


	23. John finds out!

**_Woooo two posts in one day...Only own B and Bex :)_**

* * *

The show was amazing…but in the back of my mind was B, she would have loved to be here, she would be smiling and laughing something she hasn't done since a week ago. I got to my hotel room, took a shower then sat on the couch in my hotel room just staring at my cell, just waiting for Randy to call. He better cal…

"Ill be there now" I hung up and walked out of the room, I needed to know what the hell was going, I needed to know why the hell B was sinking deeper and deeper into depression, I needed to get her out of it quickly, before something bad happened.

**Randy**

I couldn't take it anymore as soon as I got back to the hotel room I had to tell Bex,

"Babe"

"Yeah"?

"I need to tell you something"

"What, your scaring me so hurry up and tell me"  
"I am going to tell John about Roberto"  
**"WHAT"?**

"Look don't get mad, but I need to, don't you see, if John knows he can protect B"  
"But she will think that I told him and she will hate me even more"

"She doesn't hate you Bex"

"Are you sure about that"?

"Yes, B is your best friend and she needs you right now, I knew bringing you to Cali wasn't a good idea, she is probably alone and that's not good, she needs people, her friends around her"

"Well she made it quite clear that she didn't need me the other day"  
"Hello you told her mum to fuck off"

"Well I thought it was that asshole"

"I know you did baby girl and if it was him things would probably be different but it wasn't him"

"She still loves him, I know she does"  
"Do you think"?

"Yes, but I know she likes John a lot"  
"And John likes her as well"

"So maybe if we tell him then he will see how much he likes her and chase Roberto away"

"Exactly"

"I am coming with you to tell him"

"Are you sure"?

"Yea, you call him I will meet you down there"

"Okay babe" I kissed her lips and she left, I stared at my phone for a couple of seconds…. It's now or never….

**John**

I got to the hotel bar but I didn't just see Randy I saw Becky,

"I thought you were supposed to be asleep"

"I wanted to be here"

"Seriously what is going on"? I sat down on a stool at the table,

"I don't know how to say this John"

"Say what"?

"I will tell him babe" I saw Randy nod and I turned my full attention to Becky,

"The other day when you were with your dad, B got a phone call" She looked at her hands,

"A phone call from who"? Silence,

**"BECKY"  
**"Don't raise your voice at her dogg"

"I am sorry"  
"She got a call from Roberto, wanting to talk to her"

"What"?

"And I wasn't suppose to find out but Adam told me and I lost it, after everything he has put her through"

_"Why"?_

"We don't know, but what I do know is that she wanted to keep it from you"  
I couldn't talk, why was I the only one that couldn't know

"Is this why you're not talking to each other"?

"Yep look, we all need to get through to B somehow cause I am sure she has taken more calls from him, you need to talk to her, tell her you know and most importantly tell her how you feel about it and her"  
"Thank you Bex, Randy can you cover for me I need to go home"  
"What, why"?

"I need to talk to B and if I stay here for one more night the situation will get worse" I got up and stormed to my room packing everything I got out, I was back downstairs in 2 minutes and was stopped by Randy,

"Dude you can't just go"

"Watch me"

"But…"

"No Randy I need to see B…I am not going to argue with her, I am going to be there for her"

He sighed,

"Go get her dude"

"Thanks man" I hugged him then went straight outside to my car and started it up….This was going to be a long couple of days

Inside the hotel

Randy went back up to his and Bex's room,

"He's gone"

"What"?

"He's gone to see B"  
"Well what are you waiting for"

"What"?

"Come on let's go"  
"Why"?

"Hello, best friend in need of help, if he can go so can I"

"Okay then lets go"

They got their bags and checked out of the hotel and headed for home and all Becky could think of was that things were going to be all right….

**Tuesday – 10 am**

Knocking, why do I keep waking up to knocking especially on a Tuesday, I yawned then got out of bed, the knocking was quick and whoever it was kept knocking,

"Alright alright I am coming, **I SAID ALRIGHT**" I opened the door to reveal John standing there,

"I thought…" He crashed his lips on to mine, I was shocked but I thought what the hell and kissed him back,

"And what did I do to deserve that"? I said smiling,

"Nothing but it's good to see you smiling"

"Well that kiss was…Becky I thought…"  
"We cam back altogether…look B about what happened, I am sorry but…"

"Its okay but can we not…"

"Sure"

"So who's up for a full cooked breakfast"

"That's the best thing I have heard this morning"  
"Hi to you too Randy"

* * *

**_So i hope you enjoyed this chapter...let me know what you think!!!!!_**

****

**_xXx_**


	24. You still love him

**_Okay i am going to warn you now a lot of swearing in this chapter..._**

**_You guys know the deal with disclaimer thingy now..._**

* * *

That night John decided to take B out to dinner, they went to a posh restaurant in the centre of Orlando, what they didn't know was that someone was going to be paying them a visit tonight.

They sat at a table opposite of each other and ordered themselves a drink, John had a beer and B just had a glass of water.

**John**

I was sat here wondering if I should tell her or not but figured that I should give her time to tell me herself, the waiter bought over the drinks and wanted to take our orders,

"What do you want babe"?

"Ummm can I have the chicken and bacon risotto please"? She smiled to the waiter, I loved that smile,

"John, what do you want"?

"Oh sorry, I will just have the steak"

The waiter nodded and walked off,

"So Mr Cena, why did you come home so early"?

"What you trying to say, you don't want me here"?

"No, no, no I didn't mean that…"

"I know what you meant don't panic" She sighed and I smiled,

"If you must know I was missing a certain woman"

"Really, tell me more"

"Well she is pretty"

"Uh hum"

"Has the most amazing smile"

"Sure"

"And she makes me truly happy when I am with her"

"Well aren't you just one to flatter"

"You know me," We both laughed and I reached for her hand across the table and she accepted it, I was even more comfortable now more than she has ever, we just stared at each other's eyes,

"You know if there was something you ever needed to tell me B I would be here to listen" She was silent for a minute,

"Thanks John it means a lot"

**B**

Oh god he knew something, it had been five minutes since he said that and I had excused myself to the bathroom and I just stared at the mirror at myself, he made me happy and I think I need him, my thoughts were interrupted by my cell phone,

"Hello"?

"Hey B, its Bex"

"Hey Bex"

"So how is the date going"? I sighed,

"Yep it's going great"

"That's good, so I will…What Adz…B…No…No…(sighs) Fine, B Adz wants to talk to you, she you when you get home, bye"

"Bubi"

"Hey B"

"Hey Adz, what's wrong"?

"Can you get me some Ben and Jerry's on the way home please" I smiled,

"Yea sure, now can I get back to my date please"?

"Yea have fun bye"  
"Bye" I hung up at looked at myself again,

"It's now or never B"

I walked out of the bathroom and turned my phone off so I wouldn't have anymore interruptions,

"Sorry I took so long, got an unexpected phone call"

"Really from who"?

"Bex and that Adz wanted to talk to me to tell me to get him some and Ben and Jerry's on the way home, remind me please"

"Sure"

"John, you know you said how I could tell you anything"

"Yep"

"Well there is something I need to tell you"

"I am all ears" I swallowed and stared at my hands,

"Last week, when you were out with your dad, someone, unexpected called me"

"Who was it B"? I stared at him and looked into his eyes,

_"Roberto"_ I managed to get out as a whisper, He grabbed my hand again,

"What did he say B"? He seemed to be taking this a bit too well, oh well,

"He said he wanted to talk to me"

"And"?

"I…"

"Did you agree"?

"Yea kind of…he rang me up again later in the week and we talked"

"What did he say"?

"That he was sorry and all that"

"And what did you do"?

"Listened but he just said sorry for disturbing me and before I could say something hung up"

"Has he tried calling you since"?

"Nope" He was taking this a bit too well for my liking,

"You knew he rang me didn't you"

"What"?

"That's why you came home early"

"Okay you got me but don't blame Bex or Randy, I needed to know B," I suppose he's right,

"Your right, I am sorry for not telling you sooner"

"It's okay, look for tonight can we forget about him and focus on us and worry about him in the morning, because if my calculations serve me right, you only have a week left before you have to go back to work"

"Damn your right, yay it's a week until my birthday"

"Really, we will have to do something extra special"

"Na you don't have to it's okay, as long as I'm with everyone it will be a good day"

"Well I for one will definitely be with you"

"That's good to hear"

**Back at the House**

Everyone was in the living room, watching a film when the doorbell rang, we all stared at each other,

"Did someone order us food"?

"Nope"

"Are we all here"?

"Yep"

"Okay then, I will get the door" Jack stood up and answered the door,

**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE"?**

"Who is it Jack"?

He stormed into the room and they all stared at his door,

"Okay that was weird" Bex said, that was when Dan noticed who was at the door,

**"FUCKING ASSHOLE GET THE FUCK OUT"** They all stared at Dan then at the door,

"Oh Fuck" Adz mumbled,

**"WHY ARE YOU HERE"?** Gasps left their mouths,

"I came to see B"

"Well she isn't here"

"Could you tell me where I could find her"?

"She is at that posh restaurant in the centre thing"

**"RANDY WHAT THE FUCK"?**

"What"?

**"FUCKING DICKHEAD"** Becky stood up and stormed into her room,

"What did I do wrong"?

"You just told that knob head where B was"

"Who is he"?

"Roberto"

"Oh fuck I am in real deep shit aren't I"?

"Hell yeah"

"Uh guys"

**"WHAT ADAM"?**

"He just got out of here alive"

Dan and Tyler ran out of the front door,

**"SHIT"**

**"RANDY**…ring B or John and tell them who id heading their way"

"Yea" He pulled out his cell and rang John's cell,

"Its off"

"Try B" He dialled B's number,

"Voicemail…Oh shit what have I done"?

"It's okay Randy, you weren't to know"

"I know but I should have kept my mouth shut"

"Yep you should have"

"But what's done is done now and I just hope B makes the right choice"

**At the Restaurant**

**B**

John and me were having an amazing time and I honestly forgot all about my worries about Roberto.

"So your telling me the undertaker is actually a nice guy"

"Yep, you find that hard to believe"

"Well it is just that when he is on screen he is so intimidating, he isn't like that in real life"?

"Yea a bit but you know I will just take you to meet him one day"

"Seriously, oh my god John you rule"

"I know"  
"Mr bighead"

"No I am not"

"Okay your not, so where are we going to go after this"?

"Hum I don't know where do you want to go"?

"I really don't mind but I am quite tired"

"How bout we go back to mine, I have an empty house now"

"Apart from Randy"

"Apart from Randy but I can call him and tell him to stay at yours"  
"I am sure everyone else will love that" That was when I saw him walk in, why now, why fucking now…

I locked eyes with him,

_"Roberto"_

**John**

Did I just hear her say Roberto and what is distracting her so much?

"What"? I followed her gaze,

**"FUCKING DICK"**

"John calm down" but I couldn't I stood up and walked over to him and punched him square in the mouth,

**"JOHN STOP IT"** I looked at B,

"**WHAT"?  
"I SAID STOP IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD**" That was when I looked into her eyes, no I don't think I am seeing what I think I am…she does still love him,

"You still love him" She just looked at me before running out of the restaurant with tears in her eyes, I looked back over to the table and saw her bag, I grabbed it before someone came over to me,

"Sir we are going to have to ask you to leave"

"Gladly" I walked over to my car and drove home not caring about anything anymore, I just needed to get home, tomorrow I will sort out this mess.

* * *

**_A bit of a cliffhanger...hope you enjoyed this chapter...a bit of drama...anyway...please review :)_**

****

**_xXx_**


	25. And You Won't Fuck My Friends!

**_Okay here is the new chapter..._**

* * *

I was walking down the streets of Orlando, it was a warm night, the breeze was blowing through my hair, I bet I looked like a right weirdo, I had mascara stains running down my face I bet and my hair was a mess, I remember pulling my hair out of the tight bun as soon as I left the restaurant, I was asking myself one question. Why did I tell John to stop punching that…  
"B" I stopped dead,

"B" I turned round and came face to face with him.

"Can we talk"?

"Go ahead, we already are aren't we"

"Who was that you with at dinner"?

"John"

"John, he looks familiar"

"That's because its John Cena" Why was I telling him this,

"Are you together"? I wish,

"Nope, look what do you want"?

"You" That was when I felt something in my stomach, it wasn't butterflies, it was sick, this guy made me feel physically sick,

"What"?

"I want you back B, c'mon remember all those times" That was when I actually looked back at the memories we spent together, the best one was…there actually wasn't one, but when I look at the memories of me and John over the past couple of weeks, we both have had more fun than me and Roberto have actually ever had…which seems strange but its true and I think I have gone and ruined that but I would rather be…

"B"

"Huh what"?

"I want you back, what do you say"? That was when I couldn't take it anymore,

"You expect to come back into my life that easily, after everything you have put me through, why did you come back…you say for me but there was no need, oh my god you knew I was happy, was that what it was"?

"He's no good for you B"

"How would you know"?

"I just have a feeling"

"A feeling, oh my god you are more pathetic than I thought you were, get out of my life Roberto and don't **EVER** come back again"

"What am I supposed to do B, where am I supposed to go"?

"Umm how about to the slut that you slept with…**BEHIND MY** **BACK**"

"I said I was sorry"

"Yea well sorry doesn't cut it anymore now **FUCK OFF**" He grabbed my arm,

"But B" I swang round and punched him right in the mouth knocking him to the ground,

**"GET OUT OF MY LIFE, NEVER COME BACK EVER AGAIN, YOU GOT THAT, OR DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU"?**

"Spell it out cause I aint leaving" That was when a my chemical romance song came into my head and I remember the last time we broke up, he slept with an old friend of mine,

**"FUCK OFF NOW AS MY CHEM SAY IN HONEY THIS MIRROR ISN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR THE BOTH OF US…YOU CAN'T KEEP MY FRIENDS AND YOU WON'T FUCK MY FRIENDS…GOT THAT JACKASS"** I kicked him in the ribs then walked off realising I didn't have my bag with me,

"Shit" I couldn't turn back that was when I realised I had a dollar stuffed in my bra…always do that just in case of emergency and now called for an emergency…

I noticed a bar open and walked in asking for some quarters after I got them I walked to the pay phone down the road and rang my house, I couldn't remember anyone else's number,

"Hello" It was Randy,

"Hey Randy look I need a favour"

"B I need to warn you…"

"Roberto's coming yea a little late for that one but look I need a lift home"

"Wait where's John"?

"I actually don't know he punched Roberto and well…look can you just come and pick me up please"

"Sure honey where are you"?

"Umm I will be in this bar okay"

"What's it called"?

"Ummm…Sonny's"

"Yea I know where that is, next to the strip joint yea"? I looked around,

"Um yea…how did you"?

"Ill be right there" He hung up, hum I wonder if Bex knows about this hehe, probably not but hey he is picking me up so I won't tell her. I walked back into the bar and sat on a stool at the bar,

"Hey sweet cheeks what can I get you"?

"Nothing" I turned round to see a creepy guy looking at me,

"Can I help"?

"Yea hunny let me buy you a drink"

"Umm you know what I am good I am just waiting for my friend to come and get me so go and play pool or something"  
"Only if you play pool with me"  
"Eww…thanks but no thanks" I turned back around and was watching the TV screen incredibly uncomfortable with the situation I was in and was just hoping Randy would get here soon

**Half An Hour Later**

"Looks like your friend has stood you up" I looked over to see the same guy,

"He is coming to pick me up, he will be here soon"

"Come on forget bout him"

"And why would i do that"?

"Is he gay"?

"Why you interested"?

"Hell no"

"Well then keep your nose out"

"You know miss you are being rude"

"And you sir are being a pain in my fat ass"

"That's not very nice"

"And nor is your breathe so please remove your hand from my leg before you have to get it surgically removed from your ass"

"No – one threatens me, especially not a woman"

"Well looks like that just changed so…Randy baby finally"  
"Heya baby girl, this asshole bothering you about something" it was actually quite funny to see the look on this guys face,

"Well now that you mention it…"

"I just asked to see if she wanted a drink that was all" He put his hands up submissively, Randy walked up to knumbnuts,

"If I catch you ever staring at my girl again, you will not wake up for a month you hear me"?

"Loud and clear dude, load and clear"

"Good" He started walking back over to me,

"C'mon babe lets get you home" That was when he surprised me by putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him then the grabbing of my ass was also a shocker. I got in the car that was out side of the bar and saw that the guy was staring at Randy and me through the window of the bar,

"Uh Randy we got a stalker" He turned and looked at me then looked at the guy then turned back round to me,

"I won't tell John if you won't"

"Tell John…" That was when he kissed me, hard…wow Becky was a lucky bitch,

"What"? He smiled at me and I did at him,

"Lets get you home" We pulled away and I was kind of scared,

"Why did you do that Randy"?

"Cause I wasn't going to let you get away from that punk that easy we had to go out with a bit of a bang plus I wanted to see what you would do if I kissed you…and yep I just wanted to kiss you"

"Randy Orton I can't believe you"

"What"?

"Umm Becky"

"I know girl I am just playing and they don't have to find out right"

"Yea your right and I mean were both good friends right"

"Right and we are both hot and just thought it would be fun"

"Exactly and I mean I am not with John so I wasn't cheating"

"There you go then, c'mon you have had a long day"

"Yea, Randy have you seen John"?

"No, look wait till the morning okay, let him cool off a bit"  
"Yea okay, thanks Randy, Bex is so lucky to have you"  
"Yea and to think it was you I wanted"

"Shut up and drive you whore" We were both laughing now,

**Home**

Randy pulled into the driveway and they both got out of the car,

"Thanks again Randy"  
"No problem, now go get some sleep"

"Thanks dude" I kissed his cheek then walked straight through the living room into my bedroom not saying anything to anyone and just hoping tomorrow, John would speak to me…

* * *

**_Okay so a bit of fun there with the kiss but should i make it a big deal hum...maybe if you guys review and give me an idea please :)_**

**_xXx_**

**_P.s - song honey this mirror isnt big enough 4 the both of us by my chemical romance- i tokk the lyrics by the ay there not in order but it kindadss emphasis so yea...i dnt own my chem...wish i did hehe anyways please review :)_**


	26. And Is Kissing Randy Orton!

**_Okay so no-one reviewed and said what they would prefer so i thought i would add a bit of trouble anyway a cameo from Dave Batista ( Who i don't own but no someone who would like to own him...my best friend also knows who...don't ask lol)_**

* * *

I walked into the living room of my villa and just looked around, it was so quiet now that my family had gone, Marc has gone back as well, to get some stuff or something, I think he might be moving in with me. Randy was probably next door but I don't think I would be able to go round there, especially if that asshole of a fiancé of hers is there. I just couldn't get it in my mind, why she wanted me to stop hurting this guy, I mean he hurt her many times so he should pay. If there is one thing I know though is that I wanted her to be next to me this morning, not some asshole that would cheat on her again a couple of months down the line. That was when my stomach decided it was time for something to eat. I got up and made my to my fridge I opened and looked around, when something caught my eye. I turned around and saw the black clutch bag on the counter, I picked it up,

"Well guess I am going to see her today after all" That was when my cell started going off,

"Hey Dave aint heard from you in ages"

"Yeah that's what I am ringing for, to see how my guys are doing"

"Well I think we are all good"

"How's the new pad" I laughed,

"Great, got some amazing neighbours"

"Was that sarcasm"?

"Nope, she is great"

"She"?

"Yes she, so enough about me what are you up to"?

"I am chilling at the moment just on a couple of websites"

"Don't want to know what your on dog"

"Hey its not porn, its actually like spoiler sites"

"What you doing on them"?

"Seeing what people are saying, hold on a second, dude you have to check this out"

"What is it"? He gave me the website and I logged onto my laptop,

"Okay, now what am I looking at"?

"Randy Orton's girlfriend, damn she's hot, but didn't realised he had a girlfriend" I clicked the link just to see what pictures were up,

"You looking"?

"Yep it's loading"

"How did he get a girlfriend like her"?

"I don't know he met her at my party, they really hit it off, it's the neighbours best friend"

"Oh cool, dude how long does your laptop take"

"Ages"

"So tell me about this neighbour" I started to smile,

"She is called B and is a lawyer, she is really hot (that was when I saw the screen) and is kissing Randy Orton"

"What"?

"That's not Bex, that's B, what the fuck"

"John are you sure"?

"Yeah, when was this picture added"?

"This morning, it was taken last night"

"What the…can I call you back"?

"Sure what are you…" I hung up and got up grabbing the clutch bag and stormed out the door. I went round next door and started banging on the door, that was when Jack and Dan answered the door,

"WHAT THE…" I pushed them out the way and made my into the villa,

**"WHERE ARE THEY"?**

"Who"?

**"THAT WHORE AND MY SUPPOSED BEST FRIEND"**

"They're in there but what gives you the right to call our friend a whore"?

**"CAUSE AT THE END OF THE DAY THAT'S WHAT SHE IS"** I stormed into Becky's room and found Randy sleeping next to Becky as well,

**"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH"** He jumped up and I dragged him into the living room and started pounding at him, just punching left and rights, Becky started screaming when all of a sudden a door flung open,

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON"?** I stopped and turned around and saw B,

**"JOHN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"** Her and Becky knelt down by a now busted open Randy,

"You okay Randy"? He groaned,

"Yeah that's right B go to your bit on the side"

_"What"?_ She looked up at me confused,

"Last night, ring any bells"?

"John what the hell are you talking about"?

"Are you that stupid"?

**"WATCH WHO YOUR TALKING TO MATE"**

**"YOU STAY OUT OF IT"**

**"YOU LEAVE TY ALONE JOHN, NOW TELL ME WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TO RANDY"?**

I swallowed the lump in my throat and sighed,

"There is a picture on the internet of…"  
"Of what"?

"Of you and him and your kissing" I saw her look at the floor,

"B tell me he is lying"

"I aint lying Bex, these two have got a thing going on"

"What"?

**"B HOW COULD YOU"**

**"FOR FUCKS SAKE"** That was all she said before storming into her room,

"Guys don't take it out on her, it was my fault" Randy piped up,

"I can't look at you right now man" I started walking out when I noticed something on the floor,

"B left this last night"

"Okay thanks I will make sure she gets it"

I nodded and left, I just couldn't take it anymore he knew how much I liked her, I should of guessed he would do something like this….

**B**

The tears were just falling, I locked the door I didn't want to see anyone, I pulled out my laptop and looked for these photos of last night, yep that was defiantly me and Randy Orton, suppose I got to set the record straight, this site was cool and let anonymous people leave comments so might as well tell everyone,

ANON –

**This isn't Randy Orton's girlfriend, she is just a friend and Randy was trying to help her out, trust me I know this woman, she is my sister, Randy does have a girlfriend though but this isn't her, as I said they are good friends TRUST ME PEEPS…**

So that was the public sorted out now just one more person I had to get to trust me…

* * *

**_Okay hope you enjoyed it...people don't worry something good will happen soon...i am thinking of doing a sequel but i am going to give you guys a choice i can write a sequel...or just keep writing it on this one...your choice...but let me know...Please Review :)_**

**_xXx_**


	27. Don't John!

**_Okay you know the deal...Only own B and her friends..._

* * *

**

I got dressed and straightened my hair, did my teeth and slipped on some shoes and made my way into the living room. Everyone was there,

_'Well isn't this going to be fun'_

"It's okay B I told them everything" I smiled at Randy,

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"We cool Bex"?

"Sure hun"

"Good and Mr Orton how are you feeling"?

"Good got me girl taking care of me"

"Good, good, well if you excuse me I have a raged man I have to deal with"

"Can you handle him on your own"?

"Duh its B" I smiled at Adz,

"Thanks hunny, I think I will be okay"

"Okay well call if you need any of us"

"Sure"

"Oh your cell phone is over there" I looked over at my clutch bag,

"John bought it back"

"Oh okay" I grabbed my cell then walked to the door,

"Cya laters"

**"GOOD LUCK"** they all shouted and it bought a smile to my face, I breathed a sigh of relief then walked to John's house,

"Here goes nothing" I sighed then knocked,

"Come on John please answer," I said quietly.

The door flung open,

"Hi, can I come in"?

"Dave I am going to have to call you back…Yeah cya later bye" He opened the door wider so I could come in,

"What no lover boy with you"?

"Would you just quit it already"?

"No I won't" He slammed the door and I walked into the living room,

"Sit down"

"What"?

"Sit down John, I am going to tell you what happened"

"I don't want to hear about your make – out sessions"

**"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD JOHN WILL YOU AT LEAST GIVE ME A CHANCE"?**

**"WHY SHOULD I FIRST YOU LEAVE ME FOR ROBERTO THEN YOU GO AND KISS MY BEST FRIEND, B THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND DO YOU HAVE TO STOOP THAT LOW"?**

**"GRRR"** I grabbed his shirt and threw him in a chair,

**"KNOW YOU LISTEN TO ME JOHN NOTHING HAPPENED, WHEN I LEFT THAT RESTAURANT I WALKED DOWN THE STREETS THEN ROBERTO CAUGHT UP WITH ME AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAID TO ME"?**

John just shook his head at me,

"He told me he loved me and you know what I didn't feel a thing, he then asked me to remember the good times we had together and you know what I didn't think about me and him, I remembered the good times me and you have had over the last couple of weeks, then he stood there and told me that you weren't good enough for me and you know what I said"?

"B"

"No…I told him that you were a hell of a lot better than he was for me and I kicked his ass but that is a completely different conversation, that was when I realised I didn't have my cell phone and I didn't want to go back, I had a dollar and changed it up, Randy was here and answered, he came and picked me up but this guy was hitting on me in this random assed bar, that's why he kissed me John and I didn't think of telling you because we aren't together so I feel that I didn't need to explain myself to you. So there you have it, I just thought you should know" That's when I didn't want to hear his reply I just wanted to get in bed and block everyone else out,

"B"

"Don't John" I shut the door on my out and couldn't help but start crying, I made my way back to the villa and went straight to my room then crawled underneath the sheets and blocked the whole world out…

* * *

**_Please review i am getting lonely...plus i would like to tell you why i changed the rating to M because of my foul mouth lol so just thought i would clear that up..._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW..._**

**_xXx_**


	28. So Does This Mean We Are Together?

**_Only own B and her friends..._**

* * *

Wow do I feel like an ass…yes. Why didn't I just listen to her or to Randy, I had to make this up to her, but how.

I knocked on the door,

"Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day John"?

"Becky I didn't know what happened"

"So you had to come round and beat up my boyfriend"

"Look can I see B"

"Hell no"  
"Please"

"No"  
"Who is it babe"?

"The biggest ass on the planet"

"Oh John"

"Hey, I am right here you know"

"Yep"

"Randy you okay man"? That was when he walked round the corner,

"Yeah I just don't know how I am going to explain this to Vince"

"Ouch, man I am so sorry"

"Don't worry about it if you kissed Bex I am sure we would be in the same situation"

"Yeah, look I want to make it up to her"

"Fat chance, you do realise how hard it is to get in her room right now"

"Look what could I do to make it up to her"?

"Nothing just leave her alone"

"Randy talk to your girl"

"Babe, give him one more chance and if he screws it up you can kick his ass"

"Hum…Okay"

"So what can I do"?

"Lets step outside for a sec" We stepped outside,

"Okay so here is what you do," Becky told me all of this stuff to do for tonight,

"Babe that's all good and all but how do we get her there"?

"Umm…we'll figure it out just meet us there at 7.30pm"

"Okay"

"Good luck John" I nodded,

"Hey Becky"

"Yep"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"Hey John"

"Yeah"

"You break her heart I'll break your legs"

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

I walked back into my house and planned tonight…

**Becky**

I told everyone what the plan was, now we just had to get miss I am not going to talk to anyone out of bed and dressed to impressed.

I knocked on the door,

"Who is it"?

"It's Bex"

"What's up"?

"Look can you open the door please, the guys are doing my head in" It was quiet then she came and unlocked the door,

"Hey"  
"Hi"

I walked in and sat on the bed,

"So what ya doing"?

"Just got out of the shower and dried my hair"

"I noticed it was fluffy"

"Thanks I guess"

"No problem, can I curl it"?

"What"?

"Your hair, can I curl it for you please"?

"Sure I guess" I pulled her to the vanity table and made her sit down and put the curlers on

"Hum this is missing something wait here"

"I aint going any where" I sighed and went into the living room shutting the door behind me, I walked up to the freezer and pulled out a tub of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough and a spoon. I felt two arms go round my waist,

"How's the plan going"?

"So far so good, I am curling her hair at the moment"

"Okay what are you gona do after that"?  
"Look through her dresses and shoes, then we do make up then she should be ready"

"Okay cool, ill leave you too it"

"Yep"

I picked up some chocolate, potato chips and soda and made my way back into her room,

"Thought we could do with some snacks"

"Amen to that sister" She smiled,

"So you can smile"

"Duh, is that cookie dough"?

"Yep"

"Give it" I handed her the cookie dough and a spoon and started to curl her hair,

"Loose curls or tight curls"?

"Loose please"

"Okies, lets get started"

**Half an Hour Later**

I just finished curling her hair and I have to admit she looked pretty,

"Wow you got hot hair B"

"Thanks I have you to thank for that"

"No problem" there was a knock on the door,

"Who could that be"?

"I don't know"

**"WHO IS IT"?** We shouted together and started giggling,

"The sexiest man on the planet"

"I'm guessing it's that hunk of a boyfriend of yours"

"Lets see what he wants" I got up and unlocked the door,

"Hello ladies"

"I though you were Randy Orton not Val Venis Rand"

"Hold your tongue B, ooo your hair looks nice"

"Well you can thank your girlfriend for that"

"I never had you down as a hair dresser babe"

"What can I say I am full of many talents"

"Some you can show me later" He started to kiss me,

"Eww get a room" We looked at her,

"We would but I am taking her somewhere posh for dinner"

"Aww have fun guys"

"B I want you to come along"

"Oh no I don't want to intrude"

"You won't be come on, just us three"

"Are you sure"?

"Hell yeah girl, c'mon"

"Oh alright then"

"But there is a condition"

"And that is"?

"We got to get ready together"

"Babe you know I am up for that"

"No just me and B, Girl time"

"Sure Bex"

"Aww you got my hopes up"

"Poor Randy, now get out of here" I pushed him out and we started laughing, now lets find you something to wear"

"Okies"

We walked over to her closet and I looked through everything until I found one dress, a deep red dress that came just above the knee, it had a thin red material for the wide straps. It was a straight cut dress and knew B would look amazing in it, I of course was going to wear a little black number out with Randy tonight, I saw some red stilettos,

"Oh my god B you have to wear these tonight"

"Sure, but are you sure I won't be too red"

"Hell no girl"

"Okay then"

"Before you put this on let me do your make – up"

"Okay but don't you want to do yours"?

"Yeah I have plenty of time"

"If your sure"

I sat her down and put on some light foundation, some black eyeliner and a little red eye shadow, her eyes looked groovy as she put it. I let her go get changed while I did my make – up then she came out,

"Woo"

"Shut up and go get ready" She sat down on the bed and I went to my room and got changed,

"Wow baby"

"Yeah wow baby, you better be taking me out"

"Yeah now are you and B ready"?

"Yeah now make the call" I walked out while Randy made a call,

"Hey B you ready"?

"Sure"

"Well lets go wait in the car for Randy, he's just making a quick phone call"

"Okay" She grabbed a clutch bag a red one, I swear she has one of these in every colour. She put her cell phone in then we walked to the car and sat there waiting for Randy.

"What is he doing"?

"I don't know, you know what he is like"

"He certainly gives the man whore's a run for their money"

"Hey"

"What its true, don't even deny it"

"Yeah your right"

Randy opened the car door and got in the drivers side,

"Wow ladies"

"Oh god please don't go into Randy the pimp mode" I started laughing at B's comment,

"I ain't no pimp that's my boy John" That was when I saw B's face drop, I slapped Randy's arm,

"Ow that hurt"

"Good"

I put the radio on and we sat in silence for the remainder of the journey,

"We just got to take a little detour"

"Okay"

**Half an Hour Later**

We pulled up in a parking lot by the beach and I felt bad about what was going to happen,

"You girls go ahead, I have to take this call, it's work"

"Sure" B sighed and got out of the car and shut the door,

"Go Randy"

He backed the car out and sped off.

**B**

**"WHAT THE FUCK"?** I looked at the car speeding off,

**"HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO GET HOME NOW"?**

"I can help with that" I turned around and saw John stood by his car,

"No John"

"Look B give me another chance please" The tears were starting to fill my eyes,

"John we weren't even together" I walked over to a wall that separated the beach from the car park and took my stilettos off. I walked onto the golden sands when I noticed a blanket with candles on it; I turned round to John, who had followed me,

"You"?

"Yeah, care to join me"?  
"Sure I guess" We walked over to the blanket and sat down,

"I heard you like these" I looked at John as he handed me a black rose,

"Oh my god"

"It's fake I couldn't get a real one" I smiled at him,

"Its okay, it means it will last longer"

"Glad you like it"

"I love it John" I saw the smile on his face and couldn't help but giggle,

"Anyway it is time for your dinner Miss Jones"

"Really"

"Yeah and for our starter we have simple melon"

"Very original"

We ate our melon over chit – chat and yes it was going well so far.

"Now are you ready for this"?

"Oh god John you are scaring me"  
"Why, its only the main course, the one the only the original, steak"

"Yummy" He put the plate in front of me and I tucked in but spit it back out,

"And it's cold"

"Damnit" He truly looked devastated,

"John it's okay"

"No, no its not this was supposed be perfect now the steak is ruined and…"

"I don't care" I took his hand and stood up,

"John this is perfect I mean, look we are on a beach, candle light, roses and most importantly I am with you John"

"Are you sure"?

"Yes John, okay so you over reacted this morning…"

"Which I am sorry for"

"I know John, but I like you a lot"

"I like you too"  
He kissed me and I couldn't wish for anything more at the moment,

"Come here" He pulled me into a hug and we stood there for about ten minutes,

"So what's for desert"?

He looked down at me and smiled,

"Now don't take this the wrong way" He pulled out a chocolate cake,

"Why would I take it the wrong way"?

"Women, calories"  
"Not like that" I kissed him then dug into the cake.

**John**

We finished dinner and we were just looking out at the sea, it was beautiful, I was holding her in my arms and noticed she was asleep, I had to pack up and then I'll get her home, I gently shook her,

"B, babe wake up"?  
"What"?

"C'mon we got to go"  
"Oh right okay" I helped her up and we picked up the picnic stuff and loaded it into my car, she got in the passenger seat and we made our way home.

I pulled into the driveway,

"John do you want to come back to mine"?

"Sure just let me put this stuff away"

"Okay I'll help, I insist"

"Thanks"

We got out of the car and put the stuff away, I locked the front door then grabbed her hand as we walked back to her place,

"Wait here"

"Okay"

I saw her walk into her villa and shout,

**"Hello, anyone here"?**

"Uh B" She looked around at me,

"Yeah"

"I think their out"

"How do you know"?  
"Your cars gone"  
"You know I wish, they would stop doing that"

"Anyway, we have the house to ourselves, what do you want to do"?

"I could think of one thing" She kissed me and I led her to the bedroom…

I woke up with her in my arms; this was what I wanted,

"Stop staring at me"

"I thought you were asleep"

"Na just relaxing"

"So does this mean that we are together now"?

"Um yeah I think it does"

"You happy about that"?

"Ecstatic, oh my god I can't wait to hear what my mum will say when I say, I am dating John Cena"

"Do you think she will believe you"?

"No, but I will send her a picture, which reminds me, I need a picture of me and you to put on my bedside table so I can stare at you when you are at work"

"That's a point what are we going to do, I mean don't you have to go back to New York"? She turned to look at me,

"We can work around it can't we"?

"Sure I mean, weekends you could come down here"

"Yeah, depends on work though, but holidays"

"Okay, we have our cell phones as well"

"Yeah and you have a laptop, so get msn and we will IM"

"Cool, I'll miss you when you go"

"I'll miss you too"

"I need the toilet"

"Woman you sure know how to kill a mood don't you"

"Yep, can I borrow your shirt"?

"Hum let me see, a naked woman in my shirt who just happens to be my girlfriend…Yeah I can make an exception"

"Good" She got up with a sheet around her and put my shirt on and walked into the bathroom, I put on some boxer shorts and stood by the bathroom door, I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 1 am, she walked out,

"So I was thinking…John"?

I was hid in the darkness and she couldn't see me,

"John"? I jumped on her and she fell on the bed,

"Hum, I think someone needs to be tickled"

"Really cause I don't think I do, cause if you do I'll cry"

"Aww poor baby"

"Yes no please get off of me, I am thirsty" I let her go and she got up,

"I am coming with you",

"Whatever"

She opened the door and I grabbed her waist, she tripped over on something,

"Shit" We both started laughing,

"What was that"?

"I think that was my stiletto" That was when we started kissing until a light blinded us,

**"OW WHAT THE FUCK"**

"I see you guys are officially together"

**"Becky"**

"My ear"

"Sorry" I got up and helped her up,

"What are you guys…**WOAH** ha B has the '_I've just been fucked'_ hair" She started flattening her hair,

"Finally you guys have slept together"  
"Guys leave them alone"  
"Yeah, are you guys like together now"?

"Yep, we are officially dating"

**"WOOOOOO…CONGRATULATIONS"** They all came up to us and hugged us,

"Well me and Randy have news as well"

"Tell me"

"Well you are looking at the future…"

"Huh noo" B put her hand to her mouth and squealed,

"Yes, future Mrs. Orton" B screamed and started jumping up and down, it was good she was short and my shirt was long on her,

"Congratulations man"

"Thanks you too"

B yawned,

"C'mon you lets get you to bed"

"But…But I have to plan Bex's wedding"

"I am sure Bex's wedding will be ready to plan tomorrow morning"

"Aww okay…we will go shopping for wedding magazines tomorrow"

"Okay…night" I dragged her into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed,

"I can't believe Becky is engaged"

"Hum…I think Randy might ask me to be best man, well I hope he does"

"Yeah that will be cool, I better be maid of honor"

"You know what they say about maid of honor and best man"

"I can see where this going John"

"How about a preview"?

"Hum interesting"

**NO POV**

That night John and B made love but in the back of their minds they were wondering if they will get around the situation of a long distance relationship…

* * *

**_Wow that was a long chapter...well after all of that drama they ended up together, don't worry the story isn't over yet hehe...PLEASE REVIEW...i feel me changing the rating has effected the story please review...even if you don't like it..._**

**_xXx_**


	29. Happy Birthday Or Maybe Not!

**_Okay i am so sorry for not updating in ages...so im making it up 2 u guys_**

**_with a 15 page chapter...enjoy!!!_**

**_only own B and her friends..._**

* * *

It was Tuesday morning and I looked over at the clock, it was 10am and then I looked at the sleeping figure next to me.

Her hair was laid out on the pillow while she led facing the wall her back to me, I was so tired but pushed my tiredness aside and kissed her cheek, her hand brushed my face away but her eyes stayed shut. I kissed her again,

"Baby wake up" She groaned and turned onto her back, I kissed her again, her eyes opened and then shut,

"John go away" That was when her eyes flicked open and she jumped on me,

_"JOHN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"?_ I smiled up at her as I was now lying on my back.

"I couldn't miss my girls' birthday now could I"? She straddled my waist and started planting kisses all over my face,

"You are so good to me you know that"

"Well I try"

"And you succeed" She sat there smiling at me,

"When did you get here"?

"Like 4am"

"4am…baby, go back to sleep"

"I don't want to sleep, this is your day, which reminds me Happy Birthday" The grin on her face widened,

"Thank you" She kissed me deeply this time then pulled away,

"Now go back to sleep" She let herself fall to the other side of the bed and then curled up to my side and placed her hand on my chest along with her head, I heard her sigh and shut my eyes.

Five minutes later I could tell she couldn't get back to sleep,

"Baby you want to get up"?

"Yes, sorry"

"Don't be, now you stay here cause I am going to cook you whatever you want" She sat up on her knees,

"You don't have to do that"

"I want to, so come on what do you want"?

"Bacon, sausage, toast but not burnt, egg scrambled of course"

"The works I get it"

"Yep" She leaned over and kissed me when her phone started to ring,

"Its mum, I think I am going to tell her that I am dating you"

"You haven't told her yet"?

"Nope, now go start my breakfast slave"

"OOO your lucky it's your birthday"

She giggled before answering the phone,

**B**

"Hey mum, oh your video calling, hey" I waved at my cell,

"Happy birthday" I saw my mum and dad,

"Hehe thank you"

"So what have you got"?

"So far nothing seeing as I just got up but my boyfriends making me breakfast"

"Boyfriend, what boyfriend"?

"You have a boyfriend"?

"Yes I have a boyfriend, I will show you cause if I tell you who it is you wont believe me, so give me a sec"

I got up from the bed, and walked out, I could smell food already,

"Hey baby say hi to my mum and dad" I round the corner and pointed the camera at John,

"You know you shouldn't be cooking in just your boxers"

"Shush, hey Mr and Mrs Jones, nice to finally…see you"

"Oh my god, Bianca Ann Jones you are dating John Cena"? I turned the camera around so it was back on me,

"Yep"

"Since when"?

"A couple of days, nearly a week to be exact"

"Oh wow, this is so cool, John look after our daughter"

"I will don't worry"

"Okay hunny we got to go but your card is in your mailbox"

"Oooo, thank you"

"Bye"

"Bye bye" John walked over to me and bent down so he was looking at the camera,

"Bye, it was nice seeing you"

"You too, take care now" They hung up and I turned round to him and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"I think they approve"

"I think they were a bit shocked"

"Well its not every day you find out your youngest daughter is dating John Cena"

"Yeah, well I have to get back to your breakfast"

"And I am going to the mailbox" He turned back to the stove and I skipped outside and opened the mailbox, I walked back inside and sat on one of the counters, that was when all the doors flew open,

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY"** Everyone went at the same time,

**_"HEHE THANK YOU GUYS"_** I received a hug from each person and a card, I opened them all, each had a $20 note in them while the one from Becky had a $50 in and was signed from her and Randy,

"I guess I am going to have to get used to cards being signed from you and Randy aren't I"?

"Hell yeah"  
"Happy for you guys"

"I know" I poked my tongue out at them and then got to the mailbox letters, I opened all of the cards from family members and friends and had one left, it was a white envelope, I opened it and read it, my breath got hooked in my throat and I jumped off the counter dropping the card and walking into my room and shutting the door before crashing on the bed and bursting into tears.

**John**

I noticed B basically run out of the room and turned round to everyone in the kitchen, no-one had noticed she had ran out, I noticed a card on the floor and picked it up. I read the contents,

"Yo someone keep an eye on breakfast"

"Sure, why where you going"?

"Nothing just going to see the birthday girl"

I walked over to the bedroom door and knocked,

"B" I opened the door and saw her sat on the bed, I shut the door behind me,

"Why can't he just leave me alone"? It was barely a whisper and I moved over to the bed and put my arm round her,

"This is what he wants B; don't give him the satisfaction of your tears"

"I know it's just…" I opened the card and took the picture out,

"When was this taken"?

"New Years in time square"

"Cool ive always wanted to go there on New Years"

"Yeah its pretty cool, what do you usually do on new years"?

"Ah party at the Cena's of course or me and the guys will do something if im working" She giggled,

"Sounds fun"

"Yeah, hey we could do something for new years, seeing as we are a couple" She looked up at me,

"John, its still July"

"And your point is"? I raised an eyebrow at her,

"Party at the Cena's it is" She took the picture out of my hands and stared at it,

"You look very happy there" She sighed,

"It was an act"  
"Oh"

"Yeah I never liked this photo"

"Why not"?

"Cause its all fake" She tore the picture up,

"Never going to stare at it ever again"

"That's my girl" I kissed her.

When we pulled away she started giggling,

"What you all giggly for"?

"How did you get here this morning"?

"Ah well it was the wonderful contraption of a plane" She giggled again through her tears, I leant over and wiped them away with my thumb,

"We finished raw and me, Randy and Bex caught a flight"

"Ah so it was all planned"

"Pretty much, as I said I couldn't miss my girls' birthday"

"Hum John Cena's girl, I really like the sound of that"

"Yep me to" She sat on my lap and we just stared at each other,

"That reminds me"

"What"?

"Get up"

"What why"?

"Just get up" She got up and I walked over to my duffel bag, then got something out and walked over to my spot on the bed,

"Come here" She smiled and sat back on my lap and wrapped her arms round my neck,

"What have you got"?

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear B, Happy Birthday to you" She started giggling,

"Thank you" She kissed me and took the card out of my hand and opened it.

"To my baby girl B, Happy 24th birthday, love how you mentioned my age there John"

"You're still young, keep reading woman"

"Alright, alright, hoping this is the first of many birthdays we spend together, love you loads your boy John, with loads of kisses, aww John that is so sweet"

"Yep I know"

"Hey don't go all Randy Orton on my ass"

**"I HEARD THAT"** We both looked round at the door,

"Are you eavesdropping"?

"No actually (He opened the door) I was going to my bedroom" B coughed,

"Bex's bedroom" She coughed again,

"Fine, Bex's bedroom in your house"

"Thank you, now get out"

"I know when im not wanted"

"And that certainly isn't now" B started laughing at Randy's face, who was now pouting, he shut the door and she turned back round to face me,

"I suppose you want your present"?

"No" She put on a really cute face,

"Its in the bag"

"Hehe" She practically jumped off the bed to my duffel bag,

"John, you really need to wash this stuff"

"What"?

"Your bag it reaks…Ah I found it" She came back over and sat on my lap,

"You know, I shouldn't let you open that when you just insulted me" She stared at me,

"I'll make it up to you" She smiled cheekily,

"Really, how"? She leaned right up close to me like she was going to give me a proper make out session,

"By doing your laundry" She pulled away,

"Hey I wanted something else" She just laughed and started to open her present.

**B**

I tore off the wrapping paper and stared at the box in front of me,

"Go on open it"

"John I hope you haven't spent too much" 'Please don't let it be earrings'

"Its okay your worth it" I smiled at him then opened the box to reveal a ring, it was silver with a ruby in the middle with a big diamond either side and then a small diamond either side of that.

"Oh my god John, its gorgeous"

"Well it's like you then" She kissed me long and passionately and I slid the ring onto her finger,

"Thank you so much"

"No problem babe"

"Oh my god I have to show Bex" She ran out of the room and I could hear her telling Bex, I saw the card from Roberto and picked it up,

"Jackass" I ripped the card up then chucked it into the bin. I joined B in the kitchen,

"Well done my friend, I see you have mastered the art of giving gifts"

"What the fuck Rand"?

"Don't worry" Just then the doorbell rang,

"I wonder who that is" B looked at me,

"You don't think"?

"Na he wouldn't have the guts" She nodded and walked over to the door,

"Oh my god, Mini"? I walked up behind her and encircled my arms round her waist,

"Hey B"

"Who is this" She turned her face so she was looking up at me,

"This is my good friend Mini Dan"

"Hey, John Cena, nice to meet you" I shook his hand,

"Yeah I know who you are, B are you and" He pointed to me,

"Uh huh can you believe it"

"No but what would Gerard say" I saw her glare at him,

"Who's Gerard"?

"No-one"

"No-one how could you say that"

"Seriously who's Gerard"?

"Lead singer of My Chemical Romance" I was about to say something to her when an alarm went off,

**"WHAT THE FUCK"**

**B**

I could tell John was about to say something when an alarm went off,

**"WHAT THE FUCK"**

**"OW MY EAR"!**

"Sorry" I turned around and noticed the stove was on fire,

**"OH CRAP"** I ran to the garage and got a fire extinguisher and handed it to John, he put the fire out and I went up behind him and leant over his shoulder,

"How bout we go out to breakfast"? He looked at me,

"I am sorry"

"John honey, it's not your fault"

"I should have been concentrating"

"Yes but I love you so that wouldn't matter, unless you burned down my house that would be a completely different situation"

"So your saying if I burned down your house you wouldn't love me"?

"Umm no I would still love you"  
"Then what would be the different situation"?

"Well you would have to put up with me"  
"And what do you mean by that"?

"Umm…I would come live with you and bug you everyday"

"But you already do bug me" I put on a shocked expression and heard Jack and Dan,

"OO bad move dude"

"Yep should not have said that" I smiled at them,

"You know it's a good thing I love you"

"Yep now come on I am starving and I know you are so everyone get ready and we will meet here in half an hour" He picked me up and I automatically wrapped my legs round his waist. He started walking out of the kitchen when I heard someone cough,

"Excuse me" We stopped and John turned round,

"But where am I supposed to be sleeping"?

"Oh, shit, there's no room, umm you can have the couch or there's always Johns house"?

"Yeah dude you can stay in my house, you will be on your own but hey you have the house to yourself"

"Or you could bunk with tweedle dee and dumb"

**"HEY WE HEARD THAT"**

"And you were supposed to"

"Umm don't take this the wrong way but can I have the couch"?

"Why would we take that the wrong way"?

"Cause John offered his house"

"Don't worry about it dude"

"Okay"

"Put your stuff in Dans room and ill set up the couch later on"

"Okay thanks"

"Don't mention it, So Mr Cena I believe you were taking me somewhere and now we only have twenty minutes and I would like you to give me another present in that time" I heard Jack and Dan making puke noises behind me,

"And what would that be"? I whispered in his ear,

"Got to go people" I started laughing as he practically ran into my room, he was going to put me down,

"Wait hold up, give me your hat" He left it there the other day,

"Why"?

"Just give me your hat" He picked up his hat and gave it to me,

"Okay take me to the door" We walked over to the door and I put the hat on the outside of the door,

"Okay let's go shower"

"Finally" I laughed as we walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind us.

**Bex**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Randy and me walked out of our room into the living room and I sat down on Randy's lap who was sitting in an armchair.

"Who we waiting for"?

"Well it looks like B and John" That's when I looked at her bedroom door and noticed a cap,

"Do I even want to know"?

"Why do you think the TV is turned up"?

"Man that is gross"

"To be fair it's no different to you and Randy"

"Yes but we put music on"

"She has a point"

**Five Minutes Later**

"Randy what do you think the fans will do when they find out your engaged"?

"I have no idea but hey when do you leave"?

"August 1st 2 days"

"Okay change your flight"

"What"?

"I want you to come to St Louis with me"

"Are you serious"?

"Yeah and if you want why don't we look for a house together?

"Oh my god Randy, yes"

"Great"

Just then B's door opened and she looked a bit flustered,

"Have fun"?

"Yep" She walked into the laundry room with a duffel bag when John came out of the room wearing his trademark football jersey and jeans with a white cap. We all stared at him,

"What"?

"Nothing"

Then I heard Jack and Dan,

"Oh John, John"

"B, say my name" B walked up to John,

"Shut the fuck up, just because you can't get laid"

"Good comeback babe"  
"Thank you" B and John started kissing,

**"HEY, HEY, HEY"** They pulled apart and smiled at each other, John then got the camouflage cap off of the door adjusted it then put it on B's head. B was wearing jeans and a zip up white jacket with her Bam skate shoes.

"Thank you"

"It looks good on you"  
"Really"?

"Yep"

"Okay John put the birthday girl down and lets go to breakfast"

"Where are we going"?

"Seeing as its B's birthday, B chooses"

"Thank you Adam"

"No problem"

"Okay, there is only one place"

"Here it comes"  
**_"GOLDEN CORRAL_**"

"Yippee lets go" Adam cheered,

"Hop on B" B jumped on Johns back and we walked outside,

"Yeah we can't fit in my car"

"How bout um"

"Adam can you drive"?

"Yeah"

"Okay Adam you take my car and Tyler and me and B will sit in the back and Randy you drive B's car" John said taking control of the situation

"I want to drive B's car" We all looked at Jack,

"Oh hell no" B said,

"Please"?

"No Randy or Bex"

"Yayies I will drive"

"Congratulations now let's go people"

Me, Randy, Dan, Mini, Jack, Alex and Damian got into B's car while Adam got in the drivers seat of Johns car while John and B got in the back while Tyler rode shotgun.

**Adam**

I was sat in John's driveway in his car too scared to start the engine,

"You do know you can start driving Adz"

"I know I am just a bit weary that's all"

"Maybe I should drive"

"No B he can do this"

"Fine can we please go"?

"Yep okay, John I am sorry if something happens to your car"

"OOOO you should not say that"

"What why"?

"Men and their cars"

"Its fine B, Adam you have my trust not to damage my car now let's go"

I turned the ignition then we were off

**At The Golden Corral**

I pulled into the parking lot and was proud with how well I drove Johns car, we got out the car,

"That was the worst car drive ever"

"Why Ty, I thought I drove pretty well"

"Oh no the driving was fine, it was those two basically eating each others face"

"Oh shut up ty just because you're jealous," B said getting out of the car, and walking round to John. She then got on his back as he gave her a piggyback again.

"Hey Adz do you think you could take a picture of John and me with my cell please"?

"Sure"

"Thanks" She handed me her phone, and I had to say her and John look cute together, she rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled while he just smiled, I took the picture,

"Can you take one with my phone as well please"?  
"Sure" He handed me his phone and took B's cap off,

"Hey"

"What I want to see your face" She kissed his cheek and then they both smiled at the camera, I took the picture and was about to give his phone back,

_"WAIT"_

"What's up"?

"Take another one"

"Okay" He kissed her cheek and she started laughing and it looked so cute then took it.

"There you go"

"Thanks Adz" He put the phone in his pocket then we saw Bex park B's car.

"Hey ladies and germs" Dan said jumping out of the car.

"Aww look at you two how was the journey"?

"Oh fine"

"Yeah me and John had fun" Tyler made a puking noise,

"What's wrong with you"?

"You two"

"What the fuck"?

"Nothing" He walked away into the restaurant,

"What's eating at him"?

"I don't know"

"Well let's not worry bout it and lets go get us some grub"

"Yeah" John started running and B was laughing, Bex walked up to me.

"What's wrong with Tyler"?

"I don't know"

"You don't think"

"I don't think what"?

"He likes B"

"What no"

"Wait he hates John I think that's it"

"I feel sorry for B"

"Yep, well lets go eat" Bex and Me walked into the restaurant and B was now holding Johns hand, evidently ignoring Tyler. We paid then we found a table it was really busy.

"Who wants to go first"?

"Um you guys go ahead I'll wait for you all to come back"

"You sure B"?

"Yeah its fine go stock up your plates" I smiled and walked away to get a plate full of food.

**John**

Everyone walked away and I saw B playing with her knife and a napkin,

"You okay"? She looked up and smiled,

"Yeah I'm okay"

"You sure" I sat down next to her

"Uh huh"

"Was it the way Tyler acted"?

"What no"

"Come on B"

"Yeah it is, its just you know I love you so much"

"And I love you too" She smiled,

"And its just ive always said friends come before love and well"

"Hey look at me" She looked at me and I took her hand,

"No-one is going to take you away from me B"

"That's sweet, did you know Tyler hated you that's probably why he's acting like this"

"I kind of gathered he did" She looked down at the table again,

"So want to go get some food"?

"When the others get back but you go ahead"

"Na I'll wait for you" She smiled and kissed me, we were in a pretty deep kiss when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a teenage girl,

"Hi your John Cena aren't you"?

"Yep that's me"

"I was just wondering would you mind meeting my sister and then signing something for her"?

"Sure that's fine"

"Do you mind if I go get her"?

"No go ahead"

She walked away and I turned around to B,

"Do you mind"?

"No of course not"

"Thanks"

I smiled and grabbed her hand under the table and turned around to see a little girl who looked about 6 with pigtails in her blonde hair. She had on a skirt with a John Cena t-shirt on.

"Hey what's your name"? She smiled brightly,

"Emma"

"Well hey Emma, are you okay"?

"Yes thank you" She was so sweet,

"So what would you like me to sign for you"?

"Um we just got the new WWE magazine and your on the cover so would you mind"? Her sister said

"No that's fine, have you got a pen"?

"Knew I forgot something"  
"Its okay I have one" I turned round to B and she got a pen out of her bag,

"Thanks sweetie"

"No problem" She handed me the pen and I signed it,

"So are you two dating"? I looked over at B and smiled,

"Shall I"?

"Go ahead" I turned back to the sisters,

"Yes we are"

"Aww that's cool, is it okay for a picture"?

"Sure" I lifted Emma so she was sat on my lap and smiled to the camera,

"Thanks so much"

"No problem"

"Could we have a picture with you and your girlfriend"?

"What just her and me"?

"Yeah your cute together"

"Thanks umm" I turned to B,

"Sure I guess" We posed for the photo with my arm around B,

"Thanks you guys"

"No worries"

"Well see you later"

"Yep bye, bye Emma" I turned back round to B,

"So how does it feel to be the champ's girlfriend"?

"Great I was a bit surprised that she wanted my picture"

"Yeah well you can bet it will be all over the Internet"

"Ah the Internet"

"Yep"

That's when Bex slammed her plate on the table and sat down,

"Are you okay Bex"?

"No would you look over there" she pointed behind her and we looked behind her,

"Oh I see, John just had this little girl come up to him"

"Well you should be happy no-one has really noticed John"

"Bex calm down hun, maybe you should go help him out John"

"You think I should"

"Yeah and could you maybe get me some bacon and sausage and scrambled egg"

"Sure" I got up and walked away,

"OH and maybe some carrot cake"? She smiled sweetly,

"Anything else"? She put a finger to her chin as in thought,

"Um maybe some fruit, apples and strawberry's"

"You got it"

"Thank you baby" she blew me a kiss and I walked away to help Randy out.

**B**

"Okay so spill"

"What"?

"Come on"

"Fine, its just, I got pushed out the way"

"You got pushed out of the way"? My eyebrow raised a little,

"Yeah, we were over there, getting some bacon when all of a sudden, this whore comes and pushes me out of the way 'Oh my god Randy Orton' and I don't even get a sorry from my fiancé"

"I am sorry Hun, the price of dating a WWE superstar"

"I guess, so how did it happen to you"? She picked up her fork and started stabbing at her bacon,

"We were kissing"

"Ouch"

"Yep, he got tapped on the shoulder"

"Did you say anything"?

"Nope but in a couple of hours, the whole of the WWE world will know John Cena has a girlfriend"

"And that is a bad thing"?

"No apart from the thousands of fans who will probably want to kick my ass"

"Hey you can take them, we will take them together"

"Woo"

"Why are we wooing"? The guys sat down at the table apart from John and Randy,

"No reason"

"Where are John and Randy"?

"Signing stuff"

"I'm sorry girls"

"Hey its all part of their job I don't mind"

"Yeah it's okay with me as well as long as I don't get pushed out of the way"

"Or get disturbed half way through a kiss but I guess that's life"

"Yeah"

"Sorry about that girls" The guys came back to the table and sat down,

"Yeah Bex are you okay"?

"Fine and dandy" Randy looked at me,

'Don't ask' I mouthed, he just nodded, and John put a plate in front of me,

"Oh yeah breakfast woop woop"

"Hungry"?

"Hell yeah" We smiled at each other and carried on eating.

**Later On**

We were all getting ready for tonight; John was taking us all out to dinner. I had curled my hair and put on some light foundation with some eyeliner and clear lip-gloss. I was looking in my vanity mirror to check over my make – up when John walked out of the bathroom.

"You know when I see you dressed like that I really don't want to go out" I was wearing a black strapless bra with black lacy panties.

"Yeah well sorry champ but I want to go out, but after"

"Hum sounds good," I laughed and he sat on the bed, I walked over and sat on his lap,

"What was wrong with Bex at breakfast"?

"Oh its just the fact that she got pushed out of the way when Randy was approached by a fan"

"Ah, you were okay with what happened this morning weren't you"?

"Yeah it just might take some time getting used to it, but I will"

"Uh huh" There was a light knock on the door,

"Who is it"?

"Tyler"

"What do you want"?

"To talk"

"Okay, hold on" I got off of John's lap, and poked my head round the door,

"Hey"

"Hi, look I wanted to say sorry for earlier"

"You know there was no need for you to act like that earlier"

"I know and I really am sorry"

"Look I know you don't like John, but you're here for two more days so can we all try to get along"?

"Yeah, sorry"

"I said its okay"  
"Okay, can we you know hug"?

"Oh Hun I would but I am in my bra and panties"

"Lets not hug, see you later"

"Yep bye"

I shut the door and turned round back to John,

"So what colour shirt should I wear"?

**10 Minutes later**

"Are you two ready"?

"Yeah"

"Well get out here"

"Alright" John laughed,

"Well shall we"

"Yes lets" I took his arm and we went out into the living room,

"Oh my god B"

"What"?

"I love the dress" I smiled; I was wearing a blue strapless knee – length dress that had silver material along the hems of the dress with silver heels. John was wearing a suit with a light blue dress shirt.

"Love how you're matching" John and Me stared at each other and shrugged,

"Smile" Bex said and took a picture of John, and me

"Why does this feel like prom again"? I whispered to John and he laughed,

"Okay some one take a picture of me, Randy, B and John" She walked over to us with Randy (Who was also wearing a suit but with a white dress shirt, while Bex was wearing a black little number). John moved to my other side so I was standing next to Becky while Randy and John stood on either end. Tyler took the picture.

"Okay people we will take pictures later lets go"

That night we left for a three-course meal at a posh restaurant, we were gone for about two hours and when we got home it was around 10.30pm.

"Thanks guys, this birthday ruled"

"Hey no problem B" I was about to open the door when I saw that the door was half way open,

"Um guys did we leave the door open"?

"No you locked it, I saw you"

"I thought I did" John walked up to the door,

"Babe, its broke"

"What"?  
"The door, Randy come here" Randy walked over to the door,

"He's right, it looks like someone kicked it open"

"Oh for fuck sake" I stormed past the guys,

"B wait" but I didn't stop and turned the lights on,

"Oh my god, my living room" It was completely trashed, the furniture was over turned and cut open, the TV was smashed, the patio doors were smashed in and 'whore' was spray painted on the wall above the couch,

"B don't turn round" I turned around,

"What…Oh my god my table, my glass table" my hands were brought to my mouth and I started crying, I felt John put his arms round me and he started to stroke my hair.

"I think we should go check our rooms and see what they are like" I felt John nod,

"Shush baby it's going to be okay"

"No it's not everything is ruined but thank you"

"For what"?

"For trying to make me feel better"

"All part of my job"

"Uh guys" We looked up at Randy,

"What"?  
"Our room is fine"

"And ours"

"Yep ours too" They said walking out of their rooms, I sighed,

"Well better take a look"

"You sure"?

"Yeah" I got up and felt John take my hand, I walked over to my door and slowly opened it,

**"SON OF A BITCH"!** I walked in and found all of my clothes on the floor, some of them cut up and the bed sheets cut up.

"That's it, I am calling the cops"

"No man I'll do it" I heard Randy say.

"I can't believe this" I walked into the bathroom and noticed the taps over flowing,

**"THIS ASSHOLE TRIED TO FLOOD MY HOUSE"** There was tooth paste on the mirror and toilet paper everywhere,

**"WHEN I SEE HIM I AM GOING TO KILL HIM"** I walked over to John and stroked his arm,

"Where is mini going to sleep now"?

"Or you"? I looked at him and smiled,

"What he trashed your stuff and your thinking of other people" I just smiled at him when Randy walked in,

"The cops are on their way" I just nodded,

"Thanks Randy, you can go to bed if you want"

"Na I will wait till the cops go, but I am going to see Bex" I smiled and he left,

"You okay babe"? I felt John rubbing his hand over my arm,

_"I guess"_

"Your handling it pretty well" I let out a laugh,

"Yeah, I am more pissed than upset now"

"I could tell" I sighed,

"What a birthday, he ruins the morning and the night"

"Sorry babe"

"Hey it's not your fault if anything you're the one that made it better and those guys out there" I turned round and kissed him.

**John**

After she kissed me I pulled her in for a hug when Randy walked in,

"Cops are here"

"Thanks man" She pulled away,

"Lets get this over with" I held her hand and walked out,

"I am here for you babe"

"Thanks" She smiled at me and we went into the living room,

"Hi I am officer Brown"

"Hi Bianca Jones" They shook hands,

"So what seems to have happened"?

"Well it's my birthday today and well my friends from England are staying with me and we went out for dinner and came back and the door was broke. We came inside and the living room is trashed and my bedroom and en-suite"

"So just your bedroom no-one else's"?

"Yep just mine, wait John have you checked your house"

"Who is this ma'am"?

"Oh sorry this is my boyfriend John Cena" I shook his hand,

"Pleasure sir" I just nodded, he obviously knew who i was,

"John your house"

"Right, I will go look"

"Randy go with him please"

"Babe I can go on my own"

"I know it's just if he's still out there I don't want him trying anything so can you please just go check"

"I'll be right back" She smiled at me and I kissed her cheek.

I walked out and checked my house with Randy, it was perfectly fine. So I walked back.

"So Miss Jones, who is this Roberto"? I stood over to B and placed my hand on her shoulder and she took my hand and I squeezed it,

"He is my ex – boyfriend"

"Right and does he know you are dating Mr Cena"?

"Yes, do you think it was him"?

"Do you"?

"Personally, yes"

"Well ma'am I think you are right"

"Thought so, you see he cheated on me, I live in New York and this is my vacation home"

"I see, from everything you have told me I think this man would have the incentive to do this, but right now I want everyone in this villa to write reports and when your done its up to me"

"Right well I am leaving in two days"

"But I live next door"

"Well I will take both of your numbers, so if you write the reports for me I will dust for some finger prints"

"Okay" We sat down at the wooden dining room table in kitchen, which was surprisingly untouched and we wrote our reports of the night.

**15 Minutes Later**

"Okay well thank you for taking the time to fill these in, do ya'll have somewhere to stay tonight"?

"She can stay with me" I saw B smile at me and I grabbed her hand once more,

"Is it okay for everyone else to stay here"?

"I wouldn't recommend it but if you want to"

"Guys will you be alright"?

"Yeah you can come next door"

"Nah we will be fine" B just nodded,

"Well I must go, goodnight, oh and happy birthday Miss Jones"

"Thanks" He walked out and B's head fell on the table,

"What a night"

"Guess you preferred the snotty waitress huh"

"Compared to this definitely" I laughed a little and she looked up and smiled,

"I need the bathroom"

"Okay I suggest you use that one," She pointed to the bathroom through the archway. I stood up and went to the bathroom, when I came out I noticed B cleaning up the glass,

"Baby what are you doing"?

"Cleaning"

"Come on leave it till the morning" I just stood watching her.

_"Ouch"_ I bent down next to her and noticed she had a piece of glass sticking out of her hand,

"See baby, come on lets go back to mine, I will clean your cut and we will go to bed" She sighed and started crying,

"Why John, _why me"?_

"What"?

"Why does this have to happen to me"?

"I don't know babe but come on lets get you cleaned up and into bed" I felt her nod against my chest and I picked her up and carried her next door.

I tried to make this a birthday she will never forget but she will never forget this…for all the wrong reasons!!

* * *

**_Okay so told you it was long..._**

**_I am sorry if you didn't enjoy this...but please review...BEGS i miss reviews okay...so yeah please review and sorry for the swearing in this chapter_**

**_and the more who review the quicker i will update hehe!!_**

**_xXx_**


	30. Last Day

**_I am so sorry i havn't updated in a while..._**

* * *

I rolled over and expected to feel B next to me but I was met with cold sheets, I quickly sat up and looked at the time, it was 5am.

I got up and looked in the bathroom, she wasn't in there. I looked in the living room and then the kitchen but she wasn't there. I thought for a second then made my way towards the pool and sure enough there she was sat staring out into the distance while her legs dangled in the water.

"Babe what are you doing up"? She jumped a bit until she realised it was me,

"Couldn't sleep," She whispered, I walked over and sat behind her, I dangled my feet in the pool as well and she leaned her back against me. I held both of her hands and I heard her sigh.

"How's the hand"? She chuckled,

"Hurts like a bitch" I smiled,

"See I told you, you shouldn't have cleaned up"

"Yeah yeah"

"Aren't you cold baby"?

"Na"

"Have you had any sleep"?

"Bout an hour"

"Thinking about last night"?

"Yeah but I've got one day left, I don't want to go back John"

"Hey look don't worry bout it"

"I do, its just New York there are so many memories, not very good ones but then there is Orlando, where so many good things have happened in just a month"

"Your scared aren't you"?

"Honestly"?  
"Yeah"

"Petrified, I mean when I leave to go back to New York I will have nothing. I will be lonely again"

"You are not going to be lonely, you have me"

"But you won't be there"

"Listen to me if you ever need to talk to me, even if its because you feel lonely, I want you to call me okay"?

"Yeah"

"Even if it's three in the morning I won't care"

"God I love you"

"I love you too, even though we've been together for a week, in my eyes we've been together since that kiss when you were drunk" She laughed,

"Yeah I am still sorry about that"

"Hey you know the taste of alcohol, lip gloss and vomit isn't that bad"

"Eww, seriously I am sorry"

"Don't worry, so everyone is going tomorrow"?

"Yeah"

"When do you leave"?

"My flight leaves at 9.30am, then I have to go straight to a meeting at work where they will decide my future in the company"

"But they suspended you"

"Yeah but they can either decide that was a big enough punishment or they can demote me or just fire me"

"That sucks"

"Yep but that's life right"?

"I suppose, you know if you do get fired you can always come back"

"I know, as soon as I know I will call you"

"I'll be waiting" She sighed again,

"I guess I am going to have to ring the insurance company later"

"Yeah, well think of it as he's done you a favour, you get new stuff"

"I suppose"

"You know I am happy I moved here" I felt her laugh,

"Yeah me too" She stared up at me and we kissed each other for about five minutes before she pulled away and stared back out at the sun.

It wasn't too long till I felt her breathing even out and I stared down at her and realised she had fallen asleep; I smiled and brushed a stray hair away from her face. I stared back out at the sun and it wasn't to long before I fell asleep.

**B**

I felt something patter against my skin quite hard but I didn't open my eyes till,

_**'CRASH'**_ I shot up and could hardly see as the rain was so hard,

"John" I shook him,

**"JOHN"**

"What"?

"It's raining" I was quite shocked it hadn't woke him up yet,

"Shit come on, your drenched" I smiled and we both stood up, he started to walk but I stopped him and kissed him hard.

We were just stood there kissing in the rain, he pulled away and I smiled,

"What was that"?

"It's always been a fantasy of mine" He smiled,

"Well now that that has been achieved can we please go inside now"?

"Yes" We walked inside of his house when I heard the thunder again and screamed,

"What, what is it are you okay"? I shook my head,

"Baby are you scared of thunder and lightning"? I just nodded,

"Its okay I am here" He pulled me into his arms and we stood there for like five minutes,

"Trust it to rain when I need to go buy clothes"

"Well it's only seven so lets hope it dies down by then"

"Yeah, man I need clean underwear"

"You know I really like that underwear"

"Yes I heard that last night," We laughed and I looked in the mirror,

"God I look a mess and now I have no clothes, no clean underwear and no make up"

"Ah you may no have those things but you have great friends and a very sexy boyfriend"

"Na he's so-so"

"Okay I am going to chuck you out in the rain in that very sexy underwear of yours" I smiled,

"I take it back, my boyfriend is very sexy"

"That's more like it"

"Can I borrow a hoody to wear"?

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks baby" We walked into his room and he pulled out a hoody, I put it on and it smelt of John's cologne,

"This smells really good"

"Thank you, hey do you want to take that back with you, you know as a little reminder of who your boyfriend is"?

"I don't think I could forget a thing like that but I would love to"

"Great, so how bout we go shopping, then come back and invite the others over and spend the day together"?

"Yeah I'd like that" I smiled and we kissed again,

"Okay so I will change into some pants and ask Bex for some jeans for you then we will go"

"Sure, ill fix some coffee"

"Great"

John ran out of the door to next door while I made some coffee and put some bread into the toaster, I made my way over to the TV and switched it onto Fox news to see what the deal was with this weather,

'It looks like its going to be raining all day and we recommend that you stay indoors because around noon heavy winds are to be expected' I sighed,

"Great just when I was going to go shopping" I made my way over to a cupboard where the mugs were kept and took two out and filled them with coffee,

"Babe I got you some sweats" I noticed them,

"Hey there mine"

"Yep and I got clean underwear" He pulled out a blue lacy bra and blue lacy panties,

"Did I mention blue is my favourite colour"?

"No but you just did, so these weren't wrecked"?

"Nope there were actually a few pairs of underwear that wasn't wrecked"

"Cool"

"Uh huh"

"Oh your coffee" I handed him his mug,

"Thank you" He jumped up on the counter,

"No problem, I am doing some toast you want some"?

"Yeah"

"Okay" Just then the toast popped,

"You can have this, butter"?

"Please" I got out a plate and a knife and buttered John some toast and then put some bread in the toaster,

"I am going to get changed"

"Alright I'll be here" I smiled and walked into Johns room and changed, I only changed my underwear and put the sweats on, I had no top so I stuck with the hoody, I threw my hair up into a bun and made my way to the kitchen.

"Morning mini"

"Hey"

"Well it's raining, oh babe did you mention the DVD idea to Bex"?  
"Yeah they said they would come round when we get back"

"Right"

"So what's going on"?

"Oh well seeing as there is like a storm outside we thought maybe we could all watch some DVDs together"

"But first I am taking B out shopping for some clothes"

"I don't have to come do I"?

"No you can go next door"

"Cool"

"You want some toast"?

"No I am good"

"Okay how about some coffee"?

"Na its okay"

"Alright then, well Mr Cena what time are we heading out"?

"Well if we leave in about half an hour, because of the weather I have to drive extra slow so we will get there just in time for the stores to open"

"Where are we going"?

"Designer outlet"?

"What like Ralph Lauren and Fcuk"?

"Yeah"

"But I don't really wear that stuff, but I guess I could do with some new suits and stuff for work providing I don't get fired"

"Whoa B you might get fired, why"?

"Don't ask long story"

"Okay I won't but I am going to get ready"

"Alrighty, babe can we go in Wal-Mart as well"?

"Sure"

"Yeah I want to get some popcorn and stuff"

"And stuff"?

"Yeah and stuff"

**3 Hours Later**

We got out of Johns car and got all of the bags out of the trunk, Jack, Dan and Adam helped John and me with my bags.

We walked into Johns house,

"Take them to John's bedroom"

"And that is"?

"Well it's the same layout as my villa so where do you think" They moaned and walked into the bedroom,

"God B how much did you buy"?

"Oh I don't know…"

"The whole freaking store" I turned round to John,

"I did not buy the whole freaking store"

"Um yeah you did, man I am never going shopping again" He sat on the couch next to Randy,

"You're her puppy dog now"

"No I am not"

"Did she make you take her shopping"?

"John I would think very hard before you answer that question"

"No she did not make me take her shopping"

"Maybe not but did she make you carry her bags around"?

"Yes"

"Did she pick up a dress or top and put it up in front of her and ask for your opinion"?

"Yes" By this point I was now crossing my arms over my chest, the boys walked out of John's bedroom,

"Boy she looks pissed"

"Yeah John what did you do"?

"Me, I didn't do anything, it was him," He pointed to Randy,

"He called me her puppy dog"

"Because you are, you need to stand your ground" I walked over to John,

"Randy he is not my puppy dog" I sat on John's lap,

"Anyway I didn't hear you complaining when I was trying on all of those clothes, then those bikinis and finally the lingerie" I smirked,

"She's right, that made my day" He looked at me and leaned in for a kiss,

**"EXCUSE ME YOUNG CHILDREN IN THE ROOM"**

"Oh right, Randy leave the room for a sec"

"Hey, I find that extremely offensive"

"Aww poor Randy" John and Me just smirked at him,  
"I hate you both" He stuck his tongue out,

"And we love you too" I leaned over and kissed his cheek, Randy smiled and looked at John,

"Hell no I am not kissing you" I looked at John with my puppy dog face,

"Oh no, John I would not look"

"At what"?

"B"

"Why"? He turned to me,

"Please, look at Randy" Randy had a small pout and it looked really cute,

"No I am not kissing him" I sighed,

"I dare you to kiss Randy's cheek"

"Oh man, you know I can't turn down a dare" That's when he leaned over and kissed Randy's cheek, Randy jumped a mile,

**"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE"** By this time I had lost it, I was struggling to breathe,

"Aww he never saw that coming"

"Becky sit by John"

"Why"?

"I don't trust him"

"Oh my god Randy" I got off John's lap and sat in between John and Becky,

"Where am I going to sit"?

"You sit here I'll sit on your lap" Bex suggested,

"Or you could sit on my lap Randy" John said patting his knee,

"Leave him alone" Bex got up and let Randy sit down, then she sat on his lap.

"So what are we going to watch"?

"I don't know how about saw 3"?

"Doesn't it make sense to watch the first two first"?

"Fine we won't watch saw 3"

"When a stranger calls"? Adam said,

"I've seen it, its not scary"

"I bet it is, you probably weren't looking at the screen"

"For your information Randall, I watched it all the way through and the only time I jumped was when Josie screamed"

"Oh yeah I heard about that"

"Yeah didn't Katy kick Ryan in the head" Dan said,

"Yeah oh my god it was so funny, so we were watching the movie right and there is me sat between Katy and Josie and Tina was sat on the other side of Josie and Ryan was like lying on the floor with his head against Katy's feet and then something happens, don't worry I wont say what and Josie had like this death grip on me and then she screamed really loud and I jumped which made Katy jump and she kicked him in the head"

"B why was Ryan with you"?

"It was Josie's party thing, she invited him. I was glad that she did, I got to beat him up"

"I am sure he loved that"

"As I said it was fun, so are we going to watch this film"?

"Yeah"

"Okay then I will go pop some popcorn"

"Woo" I got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some bowls and some cups. I put some chips in a couple of bowls and filled two huge bowls up with popcorn.

"Here you go guys"

"Thanks B, man it sucks that this is our last day here"

"Yeah, oh my god I have to pack"

"Ah we have already done that" I just smiled at Adz.

"I think I might go and pack"

"No babe come and watch the film" John said.

"No its alright, you enjoy it, ive already seen it anyways" I went into Johns room and shut the door, I sighed and a tear escaped my eye, I didn't want to leave them and him behind. I realised I had to get it together and that I would see them soon, I walked over to the bed where the suitcases were and started to pack my things to go back to New York.

**John**

I looked at my closed door and sighed, I was really going to miss her and I knew she didn't want to go back, I felt someone pat my shoulder. It was Randy,

"Its alright man you'll see her soon"

"Yeah I know"

"What time does her flight leave"?

"Nine-thirty"  
"That sucks"

"Yes it does"

"Wait B is leaving at half nine"? Bex Said

"Her flight is"

"So what time does she have to be at the airport by"?

"I don't know about seven-thirty, earlier than that"

"Who's going to take her"?  
"Don't worry Bex I'll take her"

"I am so happy she found you" I just smiled at her,

"Hey guys, why don't you all stay for another week and help me re-do her place"

"Yeah John buddy that's a good idea"

"Thanks Rand"

"I guess I could ring work"

"I can't" We looked over at Damian,

"Ive had enough time off of work"  
"Right, that doesn't matter, everyone else just re-book your flights and stuff"

"Okay" They all said.

"I think I am going to go help B pack"

"Okay"

"Call me when the films finished"

"Alrighty" I got up and walked into my bedroom to find B with her back to me and on the phone, I slowly closed the door and walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist,

"Okay thanks bye" She hung up,

"Who was that"?

"Insurance company, I hope you don't mind but I used your house phone"

"Nope I don't mind, so what did they say"?

"That they will get the police to send them photos of the crime scene or some shit and then get back to me, apart from I won't be here so I gave them your number, so they will talk to you"

"Does this mean I get to pick stuff that goes into your house"?

"Yes, but please don't turn my house into a bachelor pad"

"I wont" She turned around and put her arms around my neck,

"So what are you doing here"?

"I came to help you pack"

"Thank you, but you know you don't have to"

"I want to" She raised an eyebrow,

"You want to pack my underwear don't you"?

"Totally" She pointed to a couple of bags,

"There in there"

"Woohoo" I saw her smirk. I walked over to the bags and started taking the underwear out of the bags and stuffing it in her suitcase, I looked up to see B staring at me with her arms crossed,

"What"?

"You do realise you have to cut the tags off of the underwear"

"No, why do you want to do that"?

"So that when I get home I can just put it straight into my underwear draw"

"You have a draw reserved for your underwear"?

"Well yeah, you do too"

"Umm"

"Its screwed up isn't it"?

"Yeah"

"Oh well" She walked round to me and took all the underwear out,

"Hey"

"What, go put those clothes in that bag, please" She pecked my lips and I walked over to the clothes and the other bag and started to fill it, this may not have been the best way to spend the day with my girlfriend but I will miss her so I want to spend every minute with her today.

**2 Hours Later**

Okay so we had just finished packing her bags, I would just like to point out that we did not just only pack if you catch my drift. We were led on the bed when I heard something from the living room,

**"FUCK OFF YOU WANKER"** I looked over at B,

"What the fuck are they doing"?

"I have no idea but if I know them like I know them they will be trashing your house"

"Very funny"  
"Who's laughing"? I looked at her fuck she was being serious,

"Do you think I should…"?

"Yes, I also think you should put some clothes on" I smile, then memories of just a few minutes ago came back to me,

"I am going to miss this you know"

"Don't or I'll cry"

"Aww baby" I kissed the top of her head and got up and changed and walked out,

"What the hell have you done"? They all just looked at me; there was popcorn everywhere,

"Baby what did they…oh you guys are in big trouble" B said coming up behind me.

"They started it" Alex looked guilty but pointed over to Jack and Dan,

"We fucking did not"! A full-blown argument started and B and me just looked at each other, then back at the argument

"I'm hungry" I looked at B and she just smiled,

"What do you want to eat"? She stood there thinking,

"Do you think"?

"Do I think"

"That"

"That"

"McDonalds deliver"?

"I don't think so"

"Aww that sucks, hum lets see, what about burger king"?

"Nope and I don't think KFC do either"

"Man they suck"

"Probably but what else do you have in mind"?

"Pizza will do I guess"

"You guess"  
**"WAIT"** I jumped,

"What"?

**"CHINESE"**

"Chinese"?

"Yes I would like Chinese"

"Okay baby Chinese it is"

"Wooo, do you think"?

"Not this again"

"No seriously, if we order now, while they are all arguing do you think we could order a lot and pig out"?

"We can do that anyway"

"Okay, order up baby"

**Hour Later**

We had just finished eating and were just sitting around talking when Randy thought of a question,

"Hey guys, if you could be anything what would you be"?

"What like our dream jobs"? B asked,

"Yep"

"I already have my dream job," I said,

"Me too, what bout you baby"?

"I don't know really, I suppose I have always wanted to act" Bex replied,

"Yeah I can see it now, 'And the winner of Best actress goes to **BECKY**'" B said laughing,

"I would like to thank my bestest friend ever B"

"Woo, ha Randy you don't get mentioned"

"Yeah, yeah whatever miss I am a lawyer, what would be your dream job"?

"I would either like to be a wwe diva or a lead singer of a rock band"

"A diva"? I asked

"Yeah"

"Nope I am sorry I can not have my girlfriend go out in front of millions of people hardly wearing anything"

"Shucks I better call playboy then and tell them the photo shoot is off"

"Funny but I am serious"

"No you see I wouldn't be that kind of diva, I would actually wrestle and now and again I would do a bra and panties match or a spanking paddle match, I don't like these new divas that parade around the ring, I would actually like to fight hell I would even get in the ring with the men for real competition"

"Now that is what a divas attitude should be" Randy pointed out,

"Yeah see I wouldn't mind you being a diva now"  
"Well great"

"Wait B you said lead singer of a band may I just remind you, you could have been doing that now" Dan said,

"Oh don't start this again please"

"Start what, wait you were in a band babe"? I asked,

"Yes, a couple of years ago we, as in me, Dan, Jack, Mini and Jacks little brother Ben were in a band called not quite angels"

"What happened"?

"We broke up cause someone moved to another country"

"Yeah okay I said I was sorry, but my parents wanted me to go to university and shit, I mean I would have loved to have been able to do it, I mean I would have loved to go onto warped tour and perform with like the used, wow Bert McCracken"

"Focus"

"Right sorry, sat on very sexy boyfriends lap"

"Nice save"

"Anyway Ray Ray, what would you like to do"?

"Well I kind of like what I'm doing, guitar teching and shit but of course I want to be a bassist in a band"

"I want to be a guitarist in a band," Mini said,

"Me too" Jack said, that was when a light bulb went off in my head,

"Guys, why don't you reform"?

"What"?

"Reform, and I duno maybe I could get Mr McMahon to give you a performance slot"

"Yeah John that's a great idea and how bout you write your own song and have John rap in it"?

"Wait were a rock band" Dan pointed out,

"So Linkin Park did it with Jay-Z" B pointed out,

"Yeah, and if I am in the performance then McMahon will definitely let you guys perform"

"I don't know babe, I mean I am a lawyer, will they allow that sort of thing"?

"Who cares, look I have the perfect idea, and you know I had a battle with Fozzy"

"Yep"

"Well it could be us vs. Jillian"

"He has a point B, she needs to shut the fuck up"

"I don't know"

"C'mon babe plus I could train you up and have a one off match with her"

**"B FUCKING ACCEPT, IF WE PRACTICE AND A RECORD GUY IS WATCHING TV, WE COULD GET SIGNED"**

"Whoa Dan calm down, how bout I think about it okay"?

"Fine" Jack sighed,

"Can I propose the idea to Vinnie Mac"? B looked over at Dan, Jack and Mini,

"Fine I suppose"

**"YES"!**

"Right anyway, Adam what would your dream job be"?

"Stop changing the subject B" She just glared at me,

"I would be a wrestler"

"Yeah me and Adz tag team woop woop"

"No B what you on a bout, ill kick your ass"

"Fine be a singles person, ill interfere in all your matches"

"And ill interfere in yours"

"You wouldn't dare"!

"Try me" They both got up and ran at each other and bumped their heads,

"**OW** you fucking whore"! B shouted,

"Ouch that hurt"

**"AND JOHN CENA COMES TO SAVE HIS GIRLFRIEND B"** I got up and ran over to B and picked her up on my shoulder,

"John put me down"

**"NO WHAT IS HE DOING"** I threw B into the chair,

"HE JUST TURNED ON HIS GIRLFRIEND AND IS GOING FOR A PIN, 1…2…3"

"Unfair advantage" I pulled B up, sat down in the chair then pulled her into my lap,

"I think it's time for another movie"

"Yeah, lets watch…"

**"CARRY ON SCREAMING"** Bex shouted,

**"YEAH THAT FILM FUCKING RULES"** B shouted back  
**"INIT"**

Randy put the DVD on and turned out all the lights, we were all sat, under blankets.

**Half An Hour Later**

B's head was on my shoulder and her breath was going straight onto my neck,

"B" No reply,

"B stop it that tickles", I looked down and she was fast asleep and I smiled.

I kissed her forehead and snuggled her too me, and fell asleep with her right there and then.

* * *

**_Okay so i have one more chapter left of the vacation...should i continue longer????...and should B's band get their break and if they do can someone help me write a song cause i can't write songs lol...so thank you to everyone who has stuck woth this story and i will try to update soon...school is bein a bitch and i have loads of homework and coursework and stuff so please review they make me happy... :)_**

**_xXx B xXx_**


	31. Waiting Until We See Each Other Again!

**This Chapter is dedicated to Adz because he has a busy day 2day so i thought...y not dedicate it to him hehe**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer - I do not Own John Cena he belongs to WWE! which i am not affilited with...unfortuently...**

* * *

I woke up to a sound and looked around, I was still in my living room and it was still dark out the difference was that B wasn't there anymore, that's when I saw a figure move in the kitchen, I slowly got up and recognised the outline straight away,

"Baby what are you doing"? The figure jumped,

"Tidying away," She whispered back,

"Tidying what"?

"My breakfast"

"Baby what time is it"?

"Umm I think it's like five am"

"Why are you up"?

"Umm because I am leaving soon baby remember"

"Oh yeah" That was when I noticed she was wearing a black suit with Black pumps on,

"I know your dressed and everything but do you really have to go" I could tell she smiled and looked over my shoulder, She grabbed me by the hand and led me into my bedroom then into the on-suit bathroom,

"Sorry baby but yeah I do"

"And you dragged me into the bathroom, to tell me this" She nodded,

"Afraid so, look can you take me to the airport"?

"Of course just let me put my jeans on"

"Sure" I opened the bedroom door and turned the light on,

"So as soon as you get there you have to go to a meeting"?

"Yeah, I promise as soon as I get out I will call you"

"Okay but I want to give you something"

"Really what"? I saw her eyebrow rise,

"These" I handed her the envelope,

"Go on open it" She opened it and pulled out the contents,

"Oh John thank you so much hunny, when are these for"?

"Monday, we are in Madison Square Garden and seeing as you live there…" I was cut off by a huge hug,

"Thank you" She whispered,

"Hey it was nothing"

"No not just for the tickets, for everything" She started crying and I made her look at me,

"Look at me, it was no problem, and you helped me out as well, now stop crying before you ruin your make up" She laughed and I wiped her tears away,

"We better get going" I nodded and grabbed her hand then grabbed her suitcase on the way,

"I hope you don't mind but ive left some stuff here"

"No problem at all, you want me to ship it"?

"No can you look after it for me please"?

"Sure babe" We walked into the living room and B grabbed her black canvas shoulder bag off the counter,

"Um these are letters for all you guys"

"Letters"?

"Yeah goodbye letters, before you woke up I was going to call a cab and just leave but you woke up"

"What are the letters"?

"They just say thank you and stuff, but don't open it until you have left me at the airport"

"Sure" She smiled and walked to the door,

"B"? She stopped and we both turned round,

"Yeah"?

"Are you going"? Bex asked,

"Yeah"

"Oh my god I am going to miss you so much" B dropped her bag and walked over to Bex and they stood there hugging each other,

"You be good and have fun in St Louis yeah and call me as soon as you have a house even if its like in the middle of the night" They both laughed,

"B we got to go" I saw her nod,

"Take care okay Bex and hey I will IM, text and call you"

"You better"

"Oh I will don't worry, cya hun" B walked away and grabbed her bag she dropped and walked outside,

"Cya later Bex"

"Yeah, John make sure she gets on the plane safe"

"I will" I pecked Bex on the cheek,

"See you when I get back" I said before I walked out and joined B in the car,

"Ready"?

"I guess" I started backing out of the driveway,

"Bye John's House, Bye my House" I laughed at this and watched B sink into her seat and shut her eyes.

**Airport**

B had checked in over an hour ago and they had just called her flight,

"Well I guess this is goodbye, well till Monday at least," She said,

"Yeah, now listen to me, you go to that interview and you kick ass, well not literally but I think you get what I mean"

"I sure do, take care okay and send my love back to everyone"

"Sure I will" We kissed each other tenderly then parted,

"I'll Miss You"  
"I love you" This made her smile,

"I love you too"

"Go on go before I don't let you go" She laughed and then pecked my cheek, She turned away and handed her ticket to the person at the desk, she turned round one more time and blew me a kiss and it made me smile, then she turned back and started walking around the corner. I will see her soon that was what the voice was saying in my head, but soon was too far away….

* * *

**Once again i am so sorry it has taken me ages to update but school is being a bitch and i have loads of coursework and i am on half term and thought hum better write a new chapter...so here it is...Also i saw Raw last week in Cardiff and it was okay... I had fun...called Kelly Kelly Slag you know as you do hehe...but i saw Jeff Hardy which was like wow...hes so hot in real life i shouted out that i thought he was fit but didn't hear me...shame...I got some amazin pics so if you want i can like put them on my myspace for you little munchkins to see!!!**

**Anyway about this story...recently i have got so many ideas and Bex wants me to write about the wedding to Randy so there will be a sequel...but this one isnt finished yet...I think there is like one chapter left which will be dedicated to Bex and Adz seeing as they want me to write it so yeah...Please Review :)**


	32. I QUIT!

**_Okay so here it is the last chapter of vacation..._**

**_please don't be offended by the dream..._**

**_and i don't any WWE superstars in this story but i do own a copy of smackdown VS Raw '08 :)_**

* * *

I got back from the airport and everyone was up,

"She gone?" I looked at Randy,

"Yeah."

"Don't worry dude, did you give her the tickets to RAW"?

"Yeah."

"So…want a game of Smackdown VS. RAW '07?"

"Sure I guess." I sat down on the sofa next to Randy, who handed me a controller,

"Where is everyone"? I asked, choosing myself while Randy chose himself.

"Bex has gone back to bed and everyone else is…well I'm not quite sure."

"Okay." I nodded and started to watch Randy walk to the ring. It was weird to see yourself computer animated but so fucking cool at the same time!!

**Bex**

_Adz and me walked through the door and greeted the nun._

"_Hello how can I help you?"_

"_We'd like to adopt a child please."_

"_Certainly, any age you're looking for in particular?"_

"_Newborn." Adam said. _

"_Also a girl" I interrupted._

"Right well we don't have any here at the moment but if you give me your address we can send one over when we do."

"_Thank You!" I replied. Adam wrote down an address and we walked out._

_I was now sat on a couch reading a book, I couldn't see what book it was but it was a beefy book. I heard a doorbell ring. I got up and walked over to the front door and answered the nun that was stood there with a basket._

"_Hello Becky isn't it?"_

"_Yes, oh is this who I think it is!"_

"_Of course, now you can have the baby for the weekend to see how you get on!"_

"_Oh great, ADAM!" Adam appeared out of no – where. _

"_Is this it?"_

"_Yes sir!" She handed the basket over to us and we peeled back the blanket to reveal the cutest baby ever! But it had, hair, bright ginger hair!_

"_EWWW get it away!" We gave the basket back to the nun and I slammed the door in her face._

I shot up and looked around the room, I sighed, I'm in John's house.

Man that was one fucked up dream. I got up and walked out to the living room to find Randy kicking Dan's ass on the PS2 while John and Adam watched. John looked at me,

"Bex you okay?" He asked which caught Randy's attention who now paused the game.

**"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"** Dan shouted,

"I'm okay."

"No Babe don't lie you look really confused." John nodded and pointed at Randy.

"Yeah what he said." I avoided Adams gaze and Randy seemed to notice.

"Okay what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"So why you like that and avoiding looking at him!" He said while pointing to Adam who now looked worried that Randy was pointing at him.

I sighed,

"I just had a dream." I said quietly but not quiet enough.

**"OH MY GOD BEX HAD A DREAM THAT SHE FUCKED ADAM**!**" **Dan shouted,

**"NO I DIDN'T YOU PRICK!"**

"Well what happened then?" Randy said and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat in the seat next to him and sighed again.

"We adopted a baby." Dan started pissing himself,

"Is that it?" John asked,

"No there's more." He nodded,

"We gave it back, as soon as we saw it."

"Why?" Randy questioned and I lowered my head.

"Cause it was ginger." Everyone was quiet and then burst into laughter,  
"That's just mean Bex!" John said.

"Aww baby it's okay, it's just a dream, nothing to worry about!" Randy put his arm round me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Now let me continue kicking Dan's ass!"

**John**

We were watching Randy kick Adams butt on the PS2 now when Alex came out,

"Dude Damien just kicked me out of the room!"

"Why?" Bex asked,

"I don't know." He shrugged,

"I wonder what he's up to?" I said.

"Let me listen!" Bex got up and walked over to the bedroom door and listened.

"I hear…Sex noises…Ewww!"

"Let me listen!" Dan said.

"What's going on?" Jack said as he walked into the room.

"Damien is watching porn!" Dan replied.

**"FREE PORN!"** Jack shouted and ran into the bedroom. That was when we heard,

**"WHAT THE FUCK!"** I looked at Randy and he looked at me,

"Shall we?"

"Lets go!" We got up and ran into the bedroom where Damien was fully clothed, the TV was paused and I looked closely at the screen, that wasn't porno that was B! My B and me,

"Can someone tell me why B and me are on that screen, with hardly any clothes on?" I said calmly.

"Cause Damien is a fucking pervert and I think bugged your rooms." Jack replied.

The anger filled within me,

**"FUCKING PRICK!"** I launched at him but Randy held me back,

**"JOHN GO OUTSIDE!"** Randy shouted at me

**"WHY HE HAS A VIDEO OF ME AND B, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT?"** I shouted at him,

"I was going to…" Damien started,

"Sell it to a magazine company." Bex finished. She was holding a piece of paper that looked like a contract.

**"YOU FUCKING…"**

**"JOHN GO!"** Randy shouted again.

"What the fuck these are mine!" Bex said and we turned to her seeing she was holding some panties in her hand,

"Want me to go outside now Randy?" I asked him, he was now red in the face.

"Why…have…you…got…my fiancés panties?" He asked Damien slowly.

"Ummm…?" He looked around the room.

**"OKAY JOHN AND RANDY GET OUT CAUSE WE DON'T NEED YOU KILLING HIM!"** Jack shouted.

"He deserves it!" Bex said.

Just then my phone went off,

"It's B!"

"Well go answer it." Randy and me walked out to the kitchen,

"Hey babe!" I answered,

"Hey John." I could hear Bex and Adam shouting at Damien.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked stepping outside,

_"I Quit!"_ Was her reply…

* * *

**_So there we are but oh no there is a sequel...i mean we need to see Becky and Randy get married AND why did B quit her job??? WELL YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO READ THE SEQUEL...WHICH IS NOW UP!!! WELL WILL BE IN A MINUTE!...and once again i am very sorry for the dream, my friends made me do it and seriously they did make me do it! and they wanted an argument with Damien so here you go...SO PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE OF THIS! I have nothing against ginger people and nor do they...weird things happen in dreams remember._**

**_Anyways i'm not sure what i am going to be calling the sequel but you will see :D_**

**_For now i hope everyone had a gd xmas and a happy new year!_**

**_B_**

**_x_**


End file.
